Um pirata em minha vida!
by Nessa Black Malfoy
Summary: James Potter é um destemido pirata que liberta prisoneiros da marinha inglesa. Lilian Evans, uma linda repórter disposta a escrever o melhor artigo de sua vida para conquistar o respeito como jornalista. Uma Nova fanfic UA que voce não pode deixar de ler.
1. A Lenda do Lobo do Mar

N/A: Ois... eu de novo aqui com mais uma fic sem terminar as anteriores, essa eu já estava escrevendo faz um tempo, mas só resolvi postá-la depois de acabar "A noiva prisioneira" que, ainda vai ter uma continuação.. futura é claro, sobre minha outra fic, eu ainda tenho que trabalhar bastante nela, pois depende de um "livro trabalho de escola" que estava realmente horrível P mas a idéia é até que boa, essa fic... a idéia surgiu vendo Piratas do Caribe ( quem é que não gosta das caras e bocas de Jack Sparrow e do jeitinho fofo do Will Turner?) Boooooom, continuando.. Depois de ler uma fic baseada em piratas tbm.. (tnx ... sua fic é perfeita) e depois de ler um livro também.. Nossa quanta inspiração hehehehe. Btw, eu espero que gostem da fic. Bjinhosss

**Oooooooooooooo**

**James Potter, O Lobo do Mar**

**Capitulo 1: A lenda do Lobo do Mar**

A Lenda do Lobo do Mar

Por Lílian Evans

Lendas, quem nunca pensou quais delas poderiam ser reais e quais são consideradas apenas imaginação, histórias criadas para agradar ao público. Entretanto, chegou até mim através de fontes confiáveis a lenda de um herói, um homem audaz e corajoso que nunca perdera uma batalha. Ele é como a noite e seu navio é tão negro que causa arrepios em todos os marinhos que o vêem. Ninguém sabe ao certo o momento em que ele pode aparecer, porém, marinheiros ingleses garantem que suas atitudes em combates são para proteger os homens no mar, mais conhecidos como piratas.

A imagem de um verdadeiro herói, orgulhoso e autentico, assim como Alvo Dumbledore, que deu sua vida para que todos nós fossemos livres, na batalha contra Gerardo Grindelwald, cujas idéias eram tão sombrias e seu poder era tão grande que milhares de piratas foram mortos a sangue-frio.

Mas quem é esse homem? Quem é aquele que foi denominado Lobo do mar?

Alguns dizem que ele já fora o príncipe dos piratas, há quem diga que ele é tetraneto de Dumbledore e quer continuar defendendo a todos, outros alegam que ele fora um órfão que crescera sozinho, e teve que batalhar para sua própria sobrevivência. Muitos ainda insistem que ele já fora da marinha inglesa e sabe das crueldades que a mesma tem a respeito de piratas.

De tudo isso, a única coisa da qual eu tenho certeza é que esse homem misterioso defende a idéia de liberdade dos mares, no qual todo homem tem direito de navegar por onde quiser, para a corte inglesa ele é uma terrível realidade que não permite que piratas sejam presos, para nós, ele é uma lenda.

Mas protejam seu coração, senhoras e senhoritas, pois disseram-me que ele é terrivelmente atraente e sedutor, acostumado a ter todas as mulheres à sua volta.

No entanto, a missão desse herói vai alem de conquistar lindas mulheres. Ele protege todos aqueles que almejam liberdade. Esse homem nunca poderá ser domado, jamais será um prisioneiro. Ele é como o mar, perigoso e imprevisível.

Assim, observem com mais atenção a imensidão azul, serão velas brancas de nossos navios ingleses? Ou serão velas negras de nossa lenda?

Olhem novamente, e rezem aqueles que forem inimigos do Lobo do Mar, para que essas velas não cheguem perto enquanto estiverem desatentos.

**Ooooooooooo**

Os canhões do Black Wolf rugiam como as ondas de um mar violento. A batalhava já durava mais de duas horas, James estava surpreso que o navio inglês ainda não erguera a bandeira branca se rendendo.

Há muito tempo não via um navio durar tanto em uma batalha, na maioria das vezes, após um ou dois tiros de seus canhões, os capitães dos navios inimigos erguiam a bandeira branca se rendendo.

Mas não o Molly Doon, por alguma razão seu comandante ainda não tinha se rendido, devia-se ao fato de estar levando algo realmente valioso? O que estaria carregando para por em risco a vida de seus homens?

James sorriu, pois logo descobriria.

Outro tiro ressoou levantando uma enorme fumaça, Molly Doon resistira bravamente.

- Entrego a minha parte do resgate a quem atingir o mastro central do Molly Doon – gritou James a seus homens. – Essa luta já durou tempo demais, vamos acabar logo com isso.

Oito canhões dispararam acertando ao mesmo tempo o mastro central do Molly Doon.

James sorriu diante da eficiência de seus homens.

Adorava seu navio, seus companheiros , e principalmente uma batalha como aquela.

Agora seria uma questão de minutos, ou o adversário se rendia, ou James e seus companheiros invadiriam o Molly Doon.

Preparando-se para invadir o navio Inglês e preservar sua identidade, James colocou a máscara com a qual costumava esconder seu rosto nessas circunstâncias.

No convés do Black Wolf, vinte membros de sua tripulação seguravam pistolas e espadas, a invasão aconteceria a qualquer minuto já que os navios estavam muito próximos um do outro.James ainda esperava que o comandante do Molly Doon erguesse a bandeira branca, mas nada.

A invasão aconteceu, e para surpresa de James, notou que não ofereciam qualquer resistências e pareciam estar apavorados com sua presença, como se estivessem vendo um fantasma. E eis que finalmente a bandeira branca do Molly Doon fora erguida por seu capitão.

Os piratas do Black Wolf romperam o silêncio com uma deliciosa gargalhada de vitória.

- Assumo a posse de todas as riquezas que vocês possuem neste navio. – James gritou.

Em minutos, seus homens já dominavam todas as dependências do Molly Doon e faziam subir ao convés, os escravos daquele navio. Agora eles seriam homens livres!

- Capitão! – um dos homens de James o chamou – venha aqui, a carga é pesada!

Curioso, James desceu até os aposentos do capitão do Molly Doon. Observou seus homens arrombarem um dos baús e logo descobriam algo duro em seu interior.

Era ouro!

James riu, agora entendia porque o capitão do Molly Doon resistira tanto, ali tinha ouro suficiente para fazer a alegria da tripulação do Black Wolf.

- Que destino daremos ao Molly Doon, pontas? – o imediato Remus Lupin perguntou a James, logo após o ouro ser levado ao seu navio.

James olhou para os apavorados marinheiros ingleses, nenhum de seus homens se ferira, nem seu barco havia sido destruído, e tinha a posso do ouro do Molly Doon. Mais uma vez ele poderia ter compaixão pelos derrotados.

- Tirem todos os mastros e velas – falou a Remus - Eles ficarão ocupados demais por um bom tempo e não pensarão em nos seguir para recuperar o ouro.

- Não – gritou o capitão do Molly Doon – Se ficarmos sem mastro algum seremos atacados por piratas!

James riu juntamente de seus homens.

- E pensa que somo o quê? Pois o senhor deveria estar agradecido por continuar livre e não amarrado em correntes como os homens que estavam em seus porões. – James respondeu, nem ele tratava tão friamente a seus prisioneiros. – e sabe o que farei com eles capitão? Eu os soltarei em terra firme.

Escutaram-se gritos de alegria vindo de onde estavam os ex-prisioneiros. Um deles se aproximou de James com admiração.

- Perdoe-me capitão, por minha ousadia. Mas preciso lhe dizer que o senhor é exatamente como a historia conta. Orgulhoso e valente.

- Que história? – James perguntou

- Ora, senhor, aquela que li em um artigo de jornal – o homem procurou nos bolsos e de lá tirou um papel amassado entregando-lhe a James.

Sem conseguir esconder sua raiva, o capitão do Black Wolf olhou para o seu imediato, e melhor amigo. Haviam descoberto sua identidade!

- Aluado! – ele gritou, chamando a atenção de Remus – Mude o curso e nos leve a Inglaterra.

- Vamos para Inglaterra Pontas? – perguntou Sirius olhando atentamente para o amigo, logo em seguida soltando uma gostosa gargalhada. – você está de brincadeira certo? Acabamos de nos apossar do ouro inglês e você ainda quer fazer uma visitinha à realeza?

- Ah sim – falou James pensativo – Tenho um negócio urgente a tratar por lá, não se preocupe Sirius, não saberão quem somos.

* * *

N/A: e então, o que acharam do primeiro capitulo??? Sejam sinceeeeeeeeeros... Se não gostarem de algo podem dizer... Ahhh e não briguem comigo, eu sei o que vocês devem estar pensando " Essa escritora louca de fanfic, não atualiza as outras fics e cria uma nova" Ahhhh desculpa, eu juro que vou att elas.. ainda mais agora que meu quarto ta reformadinho e vou poder escrever em paz lá... eu juroooooo

Bom o próximo capitulo já ta escrito, mas eu só vou postar, bem.. quando eu quiser deixar de ser um pouquinho má... o , bem na verdade é quando vocês deixarem de ser maus comigo e deixarem uma Review,, é facinho é só ir ali embaixo no canto esquerdo de clicar em " Submit Review " e deixar uma Review..

Beijos e até a próxima!!


	2. Uma visita misteriosa

**Capitulo 2:**** Uma visita Misteriosa**

- Bem, o que você acha?

Douglas Creevey sorriu diante da amiga ruiva. Lilian passara o dia inteiro atrás de Douglas para que este lesse seu artigo e, agora, estava na expectativa.

- Acho que é seu melhor artigo Lily – ele disse pondo em fim o suspense.

O elogio fez com que o sorriso de Lílian se tornasse ainda mais intenso.

- Mesmo? Bem, eu tentei não dar um final muito dramático. Mas você sabe que as vezes deixo-me levar pela imaginação e acabo exagerando.

- Para falar a verdade Lily, eu achei o final perfeito.

A ruiva foi em direção a janela afim de visualizar a imensidão azul antes de voltar o olhar novamente para o loiro.

- Acha que papai vai concordar em publicá-lo?

- Não vejo razão para ele recusar, é realmente um artigo interessante, e você sabe como o jornal precisa de algo desse tipo.

Lílian sorriu com tristeza, tinha certeza que o pai não iria publicar seu artigo, justamente porque não a considerava uma boa jornalista.

- Queria ter nascido homem – a ruiva desabafou – assim eu poderia ter mais liberdade em meus artigos, poderia ir ao cais e as tavernas, entrevistar ... – ela pausa, olhando para o rapaz a sua frente lançando-lhe um fraco sorriso – sei que está cansado de meu ouvir falar a respeito disso Douglas.

- Não se deixe abater Lily, um dia você viverá uma aventura maravilhosa, assim como em seus sonhos.

Naquele momento, Benjamin Evans entrou na sala encontrando a filha conversando com seu funcionário.

- O que está fazendo aqui parada Lílian? Não lhe passei alguns manuscritos?

- Já os terminei papai, e aproveitei o tempo livre para escrever um artigo – a ruiva disse se aproximando do pai e lhe entregando o papel- eu gostaria que você o lesse.

O senhor Evans passou o olhar pelo papel sem lhe dar muito interesse.

- Por que se preocupa em escrever artigos Lily? Você devia se preocupar em casar, ter filhos, criar uma família, eu ainda quero ter um neto sabia? E o que é isso? – ele aponta para o artigo que ela entregara a ele – mais uma de suas fantasias? Não seja tão sonhadora minha filha, o mundo não é feito disso.

Benjamin Evans saiu da sala, deixando uma pequena ruiva desolada para trás, Lílian esperava que seu pai recusasse seu artigo, mas não imaginara que ele seria tão duro.

- Ele vai publicar seu artigo Lily – Douglas se aproximou da garota e lhe abraçou confortavelmente – e um dia você terá sua aventura.

- Então – se recompôs a ruiva – quero que essa aventura aconteça desse jeito, um lindo homem vai entrar por aquela porta, ele será alto, com cabelos pretos e desalinhados, olhos intensos e, é claro, com um ar de pirata. Melhor, poderia ser um pirata de verdade.

Douglas sorriu ao ver Lílian sorridente novamente.

- Ah, e talvez esse homem apareça hoje mesmo por aqui, o dia esta perfeito, nublado e ventando muito. Mas tenha cuidado Lily – ele ri – seu homem entrará como um furacão e com o vento agitando-lhe o cabelo.

**Ooooooooooooo**

Dois dias se passaram e Lílian não tinha notícias nenhuma a respeito de seu artigo, esperava ansiosamente que seu pai o tivesse aceito e publicado, entretanto, nesse momento, ela estava trabalhando em entediantes manuscritos que seu pai havia colocado sobre a mesa.

O Senhor Evans mal saíra para fazer uma entrevista quando Lílian notou alguém entrando na sala, distraída, ela pensou que seu pai esquecera algo e nem levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo. Por fim, após um silêncio constrangedor ela levantara a cabeça procurando saber quem era o visitante.

Boquiaberta, ela julgou estar sonhando, um sujeito totalmente vestido de preto estava a sua frente pingando por causa da tempestade que fazia lá fora, ele possuía cabelos negros e... desalinhados.

"_Céus"_ – Lílian pensou.

Era como se o pirata de seu Artigo criasse vida e estivesse a sua frente.

- Você deseja alguma coisa, senhor?

O estranho tirou a capa encharcada pendurando na cadeira próxima.

- Eu procuro o Senhor L.Evans.

Lílian sentiu o ar lhe faltar, o que um homem como aquele estaria fazendo no jornal de seu pai? E mais, o que ele queria com ela?

Endireitando-se na cadeira ela fitou-o com um brilho de curiosidade no olhar.

- Se está procurando L.Evans, creio que esteja me procurando, o que o senhor deseja?

Pego de surpresa, o homem ficou um tempo em silêncio.

- A senhorita é L.Evans? – Ele jogou sobre a mesa um pedaço do jornal com o titulo Lobo Do Mar – Então me fale sobre esse artigo que escreveu senhorita Evans.

Lílian pegou o pedaço de papel com o artigo que Douglas conseguira publicar, sem autorização do pai da ruiva, que falava sobre o Lobo Do Mar.

Lembrou-se como seu pai ficara furioso com ele por ter publicado algo sem o consultar, e agora, parecia que mais alguém estava furioso por causa do artigo.

- O que exatamente o senhor quer saber sobre o artigo?

- Quero saber como conseguiu informações sobre o Lobo do Mar e seu navio o Black Wolf.

Apesar de o estranho aparentar estar irritado, Lílian não pode deixar de notar os traços de sua beleza, os cabelos negros, os olhos castanhos esverdedados, o queixo firme, os músculos bem definidos...

"_Lílian Evans, concentre-se.. o que seu pai diria a respeito desses seus pensamentos?" – _pensou a ruiva.

Entranto Lílian apenas sorriu e comentou com um olhar sonhador.

- O lobo do mar não parece fascinante?

O estranho arqueou a sobrancelha estranhando a mulher a sua frente.

- No momento que soube de sua existência – Lílian prosseguiu entusiasmada – não consegui deixar de escrever sobre ele. Ele protege os fracos, liberta os piratas prisioneiros, não permite que o governo roube do povo.

- Mas ele rouba do governo. – interrompeu o estranho

- verdade, mas ele não usufrui do ouro sozinho certo? Ele e sua tripulação utilizam do ouro, e é claro, ele precisa manter seu barco sempre arrumado, para poder salvar a todos.

O olhar do estranho parecia frio como o gelo.

- Por que está tão interessado nesse meu artigo? – perguntou ela

- Acho que sabe perfeitamente a minha razão.

Confusa Lílian sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não estou entendendo senhor, por que pensa assim?

Naquele momento, algo passou pela cabeça de Lilian, o Lobo do mar deveria ser forte e atraente como aquele homem a sua frente, seus olhos certamente teriam a mesma intensidade e ar selvagem.

- Quero saber sobre suas fontes confiáveis srta. Evans, quem lhe contou sobre o lobo do mar?

- O que é isso está me interrogando?

- Quero o nome do seu informante e já.

- Meu irmão ouviu a historia de um ex- pirata que estava na taverna, ele estivera em um navio inglês que fora atacado pelo lobo do mar, e fora libertado pelo mesmo. Hoje ele é um homem livre.

- Quero o nome desse pirata.

- Não sei o nome do pirata, ela apenas alguém de passagem pela taverna. – Lílian falou aborrecida, começando a ficar irritada com o homem.

James Potter respirou fundo procurando se acalmar, ele precisava de respostar e essa garota tola parecia não ser capaz de ajudá-lo. Mas afinal, como um jornal de renome aceitava publicar artigos escrito por uma mulher?

- Senhor, não sei porque esta tão irritado com uma historia que inventei. Eu apenas deixei minha imaginação correr solta.

- Inventou a historia? – James não podia acreditar nisso, afinal, havia muitas informações verdadeiras a seus respeito no artigo. - Não pode ter inventado Srta.Evans, escreveu fatos que realmente aconteceram.

- Escrevi? Mas, eu inventei o artigo inteiro!

Por que a garota estava a mentir daquele jeito? James se perguntou. De onde conseguira informações que ele tinha sido um órfão e estivera na marinha inglesa e.. Não, não mesmo, eram detalhes demais, ela sabia sobre sua vida, e ele não podia correr o risco que ela publicasse seu verdadeiro nome. O governo inglês não hesitaria em executá-lo.

Ele tinha que fazer o que fosse preciso para impedi-la. Sua paixão pelo mar e pela pirataria eram grandes demais para serem interrompidos por uma garota tola.

De repente Lílian começou a rir.

- Ah, já sei. Foi Douglas que o mandou aqui, quer fazer uma brincadeira comigo.

- Quem é Douglas?

- Douglas Creevey, como se não soubesse quem ele é- Lílian riu novamente – Como não percebi antes, o que é mesmo que ele previu em um dia de tempestade como o de hoje? Ah, que um homem com um ar de pirata entraria por aquela porta e minha aventura começaria.

James sentiu um calafrio. O que essa moça estava falando?

- Por que concordou com isso? – Lílian perguntou deixando James mais confuso – Não me diga que Douglas está interessado em saber onde consegui as informações sobre o Lobo do Mar? Afinal, eu também sou uma boa repórter e sei colher dados para meu artigo. Você e outro daqueles que não acreditam que uma mulher possa ser uma boa jornalista?

James arregalou os olhos, então era essa a moça que investigara e descobrira sobre seu passado, ela era a fonte que ele procurava.

Observou-a curioso. Lílian Evans usava roupas escuras e muito simples,os olhos por debaixo dos óculos pareciam ser verdes, mas não dava para ter certeza. Os cabelos ruivos estavam presos em um penteado discreto. Certamente uma mulher que decidira trabalhar porque não conseguira um marido com facilidade.

Lílian não pareceu notar que o estranho parara de falar, nem que tinha confirmado suas suspeitas.

- Agora sei o motivo da tristeza de Douglas quando saiu para a entrevista com o homem cuja esposa pôs fogo na casa – ela riu – queria estar presente para ver minha reação quando o senhor aparecesse com essa historia.

James piscou perplexo. O que essa mulher estava falando?

- Desculpe-me senhor, apesar da boa vontade de Douglas em pregar-me uma brincadeira, ele fez uma bobagem. Gostaria que fosse embora pois estou a esperar minha irmã que acabara de chegar no coche que parou em frente a nossa porta.

Lílian sem hesitar, colocou o braço no de James e o levou ate a porta. Ao abri-la notou a presença de dois homens com as vestimentas semelhantes a de James.

James viu os homens e mais uma vez naquele dia se surpreendera, eram seus companheiros Peter e Remus, que tinham tido o atrevimento de seguí-lo ao invés de esperá-lo longe dali,afinal, corriam tanto perigo quanto ele mesmo.

A porta do coche se abriu e James notou a presença de uma mulher jovem dentro dele.

- O que está fazendo com um estranho Lílian? – Petúnia perguntou franzindo a testa.

- Oh Petúnia, não se assuste, este homem é um amigo de Douglas e já está de saída.

Lílian voltou-se para James se despedindo.

- Até logo senhor, mande minhas lembranças a Douglas e diga que sua brincadeira infelizmente não dera certo.

Em minutos, James se viu sozinho , parado sobre a chuva fina que começava a cair e tendo seus dois amigos o observando com um olhar divertido.

- Está bem Lílian Evans – ele murmurou quando o coche desapareceu com as duas moças – Saiba que quando nos encontrarmos novamente não terá ninguém para protegê-la.

**Ooooooooooooooo**

- O que disse Pontas? – perguntou Remus se aproximando de James.

Irritado com Lílian, com a mulher antipática que chegara no coche, com a desobediência de seus amigos, Tiago James Potter perdera a paciência de vez.

- Afinal, o que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui?

Pedro ficou vermelho como um pimentão, mas Remus nem se abalou.

- Ora Pontas, viemos ajudá-lo- respondeu ele exibindo um enorme sorriso – Pensamos que mais duas espadas piratas poderiam eliminar esse que anda divulgando sua historia.

James ficou olhando para os dois sem saber ao certo o que fazer.

- Aluado, quantas vezes tenho que repetir que somos piratas e não assassinos?

- Sei disso pontas – Remus sorriu – estava a brincar.

James não gostava muito dessas brincadeiras que Remus,Peter e Sirius faziam, se tais brincadeiras chegassem a ouvidos errados, seria questão de tempo para que as pessoas pensassem que o Lobo do Mar é um pirata sanguinário.

James queria segurar seus amigos pelo pescoço, mas por mais brabo que estivesse, James nunca tocaria um dedo nrlrd. Devia muito a eles em questão de dedicação e amizade. Essa era uma dívida tão grande que nunca conseguiria pagá-la.

Se não fosse Remus, ele nunca teria conseguido sobreviver aos anos que fora prisioneiro da marinha inglesa. E mesmo que Remus fosse inconveniente as vezes, ele possuía um coração generoso.

- Então Pontas, o que faremos com esse jornalista? – perguntou Remus

- Deixaremos ele falar o que quiser a seu respeito sem puni-lo?

- Pode ter certeza que isso não vai acontecer Rabicho – James imaginou a srta. Evans engolindo um pouco de água salgada e sorriu – Acontece que esse jornalista em questão não é ele, e sim ela. Terei de mudar a estratégia.

Um relâmpago cruzou o céu e foi seguido por um trovão, imediatamente uma chuva mais forte começara a cair.

- Droga, Rabicho, vá com o Aluado imediatamente para o navio e bebam um rum bem forte para se aquecerem, não quero meus companheiros doentes.

- Ora, não vai ser uma água de chuva que vai derrubar um pirata do meu calibre, pontas – Remus resmungou.

- Pois uma pneumonia não somente irá derrubá-lo como irá colocá-lo em um caixão para sempre – riu James.

Remus resmungou.

- Você nos trata como se fôssemos crianças fracas e desobedientes.

- Quanto ao desobedientes não posso dizer nada, mas sobre o crianças, eu apenas fico preocupado com meus amigos, não quero que vocês fiquem doentes por causa de assuntos meus.

- Está bem capitão – Remus falou – o senhor pode tratar de seus negócios que Pedro e eu estamos retornando para o Black Wolf, preparando para zarpar a qualquer momento.

Com um último olhar para os amigos, James pegou as rédeas do cavalo e seguiu pelo mesmo caminho que o coche havia tomado minutos antes.

* * *

N/A: Olha que bonitinho, recebi Reviews e me empolguei para postar um novo capitulo, viu como não sou má? Ok, não sou tão boazinha assim, só postei o capitulo para deixar vocês com um gostinho de quero mais.. se é que eu consegui, espero que sim. Bom, sobre o proximo capitulo, ele ja está pronto \o. mas só posto quando tiver reviews suficientes para me deixar feliz.. :P

Agora agradecendo as reviews :P ...

**Mahzinha Weasley:** Eu simplesmente AMO, tudo relacionado a piratas do caribe, ou romances de estilo pirataria, tem uma magia diferente.. e como eu adoro o casal Lilian e James, misturei eles nas fic.. claro que não podia me esquecer dos marotos certo? Não existe Lilian e Tiago sem os marotos... "Nós raptamos e saqueamos e nem nos importamos.  
Bebei amigos IO-HO .!!  
Io Ho, Io Ho  
Essa é a vida q eu quero pra mim." Bjinhosss

**ArthurCadarn: **Ahhhh que bom que não da trabalho nenhum, porque eu simplesmento AMO Review, e como não deu trabalho uma review no primeiro cap, se gostou desse, deixa uma outra review e eu prometo não demorar muito pra postar... que bom que esta gostando da fic, então não deixa de acompanhar ela... Bjinhosss

**lua:** Nãããão Morre não, está ai o novo capitulo, e com menos de 1 semana de atualização... heuhuehuehue, mas vai ter muuuuuitas vezes que você vai ficar anciosa querendo saber o que vai acontecer.. e se eu vou contar? hmmm demorar um pouco ein? Beijosss

Bjinhossss


	3. Um pirata no meu baile

N/A: eu realmente pensei em esperar até segunda, ou terça pra postar esse capitulo, mas ele ja estava pronto, e eu .. sei lá fiquei com vontade de postar ele... ahhhhhhhhhhh eu ia pedir desculpas por postar ele cedo, mas eu acho que isso era o mais desejado aheuahuehauheue... ai ai ai.. bom.. Boa leitura ae pra vocês.

**ooooooooo **

**Capitulo 3:**** Um pirata no meu baile**

Horas mais tarde, vestindo um belo traje, Lílian estava na mansão dos Evans se esforçando para parecer o mais sociável possível. O salão estava enfeitado para uma festa. Milhares de lâmpadas brilhavam, havia uma orquestra sobre um pequeno palco no canto direito, uma enorme pista de dança, além das mesas espalhadas pelos cantos onde os convidados discutiam política, trocavam receitas ou falavam dos últimos escândalos da sociedade.

Quando a festa começou, Lílian fora rodeada por muitas pessoas que queria lhe dar felicidades pelo seu aniversário de 24 anos, e é claro, saber notícias sobre sua irmã Rose que fugira de casa.

Mas ficava difícil para Lílian se meter nessas conversas fúteis, quando seus pensamentos estavam voltados para o encontro que tivera esta tarde. Não era todo dia que alguém assim bonito aparecia na redação do jornal lhe procurando. E ela nem mesmo ficara sabendo seu nome.

Havia cerca de duzentos convidados a quem Lílian deveria dar atenção, e pelo menos um deles queria levá-la para passear nos jardins. Era Severo Snape.

Até então conseguira escapar de seu assédio e, naquele exato momento estava dançando com Amus Diggory, que falava tão baixo que ela mal conseguia escutá-lo.

Seus olhos vasculharam o salão a procura de Douglas, talvez o amigo pudesse lhe responder tudo sobre o misterioso visitante, entretanto, fora Petúnia quem interrompeu a dança entre Lílian e Amus.

- Desculpe Sr. Diggory – Petúnia murmurou puxando a irmã para longe – Ele esta aqui!

- Quem esta aqui Petúnia? O seu pretendente?

- Não bobinha, o seu!

- O meu? – espantou-se Lílian - Eu realmente não sei de quem você está falando Petúnia!

- Daquele bonitão que estava conversando com você no jornal, hoje a tarde.

Lílian olhou na direção que ela apontara, de fato era o mesmo homem que estivera no jornal a tarde, e provocara um grande efeito sob os convidados, até mesmo a orquestra parara de tocar devido a entrada dele.

Era o misterioso homem que conhecera naquela mesma tarde, e como era bonito.Lilian jamais vira alguém cujo charme pudesse ser comparado ao daquele homem.

Ela sentira o coração disparar.

Ele não estava mais com a roupa molhada, o traje era igualmente preto e ele parecia um príncipe com a arrogância de um rei. E seu olhar certamente era certamente de um predador. Ele devia estar a procura de alguma mulher, Lílian pensou. Somente instantes depois descobrira que ela era essa mulher.

O coração disparou novamente, mas dessa vez de ansiedade.

- Ele é o Lobo do Mar – Petúnia sussurrou no ouvido da irmã – É exatamente como você descrevera em seu artigo, diabolicamente sedutor. De onde será que Douglas terá tirado alguém assim tão perfeito?

- De meus sonhos – Lilian murmurou.

**Ooooooooooo**

James Potter observou todas as mulheres do salão procurando Lílian Evans, entretanto nenhuma dela possuía semelhança com a garota que vira naquela tarde, e o pior de tudo fora que sua entrada naquele luxoso salão fora notado por muitas pessoas e todos o olhavam.

Sua tripulação estava pronta para zarpar, e James estava louco para sair dali, mas não poderia sem antes ter certeza que a Srta. Lílian Evans seria discreta quanto a sua identidade.Ele não poderia se arriscar em uma nova missão.

Além disso, levara horas para descobrir onde ela morava, se ao menos ele pudesse encontrá-la.

Seu olhar recaiu sobre duas mulheres paradas perto do palco que havia naquele salão, uma delas era a loira bonita que descera do coche aquela tarde em frente ao jornal, a outra parecia-lhe vagamente familiar.

Então, sentiu-se empalidecer.. Não, não podia ser, observando melhor reconheceu Lílian Evans ao lado da moça loira.

Como ela estava diferente! Lílian não usava mais as roupas velhas e escuras e tão pouco usava um penteado antigo. Os cabelos ruivos estavam soltos formando uma cascata vermelha sobre os ombros da garota, seu vestido era verde, da cor de seus olhos. O vestido elegante não lhe escondia o corpo perfeito, ela não possuía tantas curvas como a irmã, mas era realmente sensual.

E os olhos delas, sem os óculos, eram... maravilhosos. James sentia-se tenso, já vira tantas mulheres lindíssimas, por que esta lhe causava estranhas sensações e lhe despertava tantos desejos?

Na verdade, ela nem era o seu tipo de mulher, a irmã loira se enquadrava mais aos seus desejos. Mas havia algo em Lílian que não combinava nada com seu nome, Lírio, as flores servem apenas para enfeitar o local, e Lílian, bem, ela tinha algo mais.

James se aproximou das duas moças.

- Ora senhor, não me lembro de ter lido seu nome na minha lista de convidados, talvez se o dissesse... – Lílian tentava mostrar uma calma que ela aparentemente não sentia, ela tinha uma certa necessidade de saber quem era aquele homem misterioso.

- E de que nome você me chamaria?

- Lobo Do Mar.

James sentiu um calafrio, então a ruiva sabia quem ele era, e agora a irmã também.

- Precisamos conversar, senhorita.

- Vá Lily – sussurrou a irmã

- Mas não tenho uma acompanhante ...

- Agora tem. Vou com vocês, acredito que a biblioteca esteja vazia – Petúnia pegou Lílian pelo braço e caminhou em direção a biblioteca- Pode nos seguir, senhor...

James nada disse.

Lílian e Petúnia trocaram olhares, o que fez James pensar se talvez não estivesse caindo em uma armadilha, manteve-se em alerta caminhando entre os convidados, recebendo olhares curiosos.

James agora tinha a certeza de que Lílian Evans sabia de sua identidade, e precisava agir, mas como silenciar uma mulher que gostava de falar?

Entraram na biblioteca e Lílian posicionou-se ao seu lado, James sentiu um delicioso perfume de rosas, e notara que ela estava tremendo, poderia ser medo? Na atual situação isso poderia ser uma vantagem a ele para uma negociação.

- Srta.Evans.. – ele começou para quebrar o silencio.

- Sim? – Petúnia respondeu prontamente. Depois percebeu que o estranho se dirigia a Lily e ruborizou – Desculpe-me, está querendo falar com minha irmã, naturalmente.

- Voltando a nossa discussão anterior, gostaria que me dissesse o nome de seu informante que lhe disse a verdadeira identidade do Lobo do Mar.

- A verdadeira identidade? – Lílian e Petúnia murmuraram ao mesmo tempo.

Subitamente, James percebeu que as duas mulheres eram mentirosas brilhantes ou, realmente não sabiam a identidade do Lobo do Mar.

- Mas senhor, eu realmente não tenho a menor idéia de quem ele seja – Lílian soltou a mão da irmã e caminhou na direção dele- eu escrevi a historia imaginando um herói, falando de sua bravura e de suas aventuras, de como eu o imagino. Se eu conhecesse sua identidade teria revelado no artigo, mas eu a desconheço.

James pensou nas palavras de Lílian, ainda um pouco espantando, aquilo que ela escrevera poderia ter sido apenas coincidência?

Subitamente a porta da biblioteca abriu, um rapaz jovem entrara na sala notando a presença de James.

- Desculpem-me se estou atrapalhando...

- Oh, não, Douglas – Lílian exclamou com a voz animada – Estou contente que esteja aqui, estive o procurando a noite toda.

James percebeu quando Lílian pegou Douglas pela mão e o colocou a sua frente.

- Nem posso lhe dizer de como gostei da surpresa que me fez. – Lílian sorria.

- Fiz o que?

Lílian arregalou os olhos enquanto James soltava um gemido, finalmente compreendera que Lílian não sabia nada sobre quem ele era.

- Você não conhece esse homem? Não é seu amigo? – Lílian perguntou a Douglas.

- Não o conheço, eu ... deveria?

- Pensei que tivesse encontrado alguém com a descrição que eu fiz sobre o Lobo do Mar, e o mandado ao escritório para me fazer uma brincadeira.

- Por Deus, Lily. Eu não fiz nada disso. – Douglas estendeu a mão para James – Senhor, lamento não conhecê-lo, meu nome é Douglas Creevey.

James sentiu vontade de rir, então era esse o homem de quem Lílian falava, e ela julgava que ele tivesse lhe pregado uma brincadeira. Isso seria realmente divertido se agora, James não tivesse em sério apuros dando pistas de quem ele era.Se Lílian Evans não sabia de nada, agora ela poderia realmente desconfiar de sua identidade.

James cumprimentou Douglas, mas não lhe dissera seu nome.

- O senhor deve estar me julgando uma boba não é? – Lílian estava realmente constrangida com a situação – Queria informações sobre meu artigo e eu pensei que fazia parte de uma brincadeira. Desculpe-me por favor.

- Não se preocupe com isso Srta.Evans, creio que eu também agi como um tolo.

A risada de Lílian era profunda e encantadora, mas ela não deixava de estar constrangida com a situação.

- O que esta acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Petúnia – Não estou entendendo mais nada.

- Este senhor me procurou no jornal em busca de informações e eu o julguei parte de uma brincadeira.

- Gostaria de ter pensando nisso – Douglas confessou.

James achou que era a hora ideal para desaparecer daquela casa.

- Desculpe-me por ter invadido sua festa senhorita, aproveito para lhe desejar um ótimo aniversario, acho que é isso que estão comemorando aqui, não é? E peço licença para me retirar.

Lílian ficou observando o misterioso homem se retirar da biblioteca, antes que pudesse dizer algo ele já tinha ido embora, um estranho sentimento a envolveu, algo que a deixara alerta.

- Também tenho de ir embora, minha esposa não está se sentindo muito bem – Douglas disse, dando um beijo na bochecha de Lílian e se despedindo cordialmente de Petúnia, para depois seguir o mesmo caminho de James.

Lílian ficou observando a porta por onde seu pirata havia saído, e nem soubera o nome dele.

- Que historia estranha – comentou Petúnia – quem pensaria que alguém viesse investigar as fontes de seu artigo a ponto de invadir nossa casa?

- O que? – Lílian perguntou voltando a realidade.

- Eu disse, quem pensaria...

- Sim, você tem razão. Agora me diga irmã, por que um homem bonito como esse estaria me seguindo?

- Estava curioso sobre suas historia.

- Sim, mas por que estaria curioso?

- Talvez quisesse conhecer o Lobo do Mar?

- ou talvez, ele seja o Lobo do Mar...

- Esta maluca? – Petúnia arregalou os olhos.

- Você não esta percebendo? – Lílian estava tão entusiasmada que sua voz mal saía - Só assim a historia faz sentido. Essa tarde esse homem chegou furioso querendo saber minhas fontes sobre o Lobo do Mar, talvez, pensando que eu o identifiquei, que eu soubesse sua identidade verdadeira. E que revelaria a todos.

- Lílian, você esta tirando conclusões precipitadas, como sempre faz.

- Não dessa vez, sei do que estou falando Petúnia.

- Mas também achou a mesma coisa quando acusou aquele açougueiro de ser da Máfia Russa, querendo acabar com os nobres da realeza.

- O caso agora é diferente.

- E quando sugeriu que a Sra Patil estava roubando pratos nas festas que freqüentava ou insistiu que o Sr.Brown estava trabalhando com contrabandos e...

- Muito bem, Petúnia! – Lílian exclamou irritada com a irmã – você já conseguiu me convencer que eu uso demais a minha imaginação.

Petúnia abraçou Lílian com carinho.

- Não estou tentando ser irritante Lily, acho formidável essa sua imaginação que lhe rende historias emocionantes. É que as vezes você precisa se lembrar que a vida nem sempre é como em seus sonhos, coisas fantásticas não acontecem simplesmente no dia-a-dia de pessoas comum como nós.

Infelizmente Lílian pensava diferente.Por que desejar que a vida fosse sempre previsível e aborrecida? Por que não sonhar que algo realmente emocionante possa acontecer e mudar seu destino?

Coisa extraordinárias podiam acontecer e já haviam acontecido.

Seu pirata poderia ser o lobo do mar.

"_Não"_ – Lílian se corrigiu- _"Meu pirata é o lobo do mar"_

E ela provaria isso.

**Oooooooooooo**

As horas foram passando muito lentamente, e Lílian precisou de muita paciência para que a família se recolhesse e a casa ficasse em silêncio. Nervosa ela caminhou pelo seu quarto escuro procurando não fazer nenhum barulho com suas botas. Precisou entrar no quarto do irmão para roubar-lhe algumas peças de roupas, uma calça larga, uma camisa e um casaco. As roupas ficaram enormes, e Lílian precisou amarrar a calça com uma faixa para que a mesma não caísse. Sua aparência a fazia rir.

Pretendia ir até o cais, junto dos marinheiros para descobrir sobre seu pirata, se alguém descobrisse, não queria nem imaginar o que poderia acontecer, teria de temer mais que os mexericos da sociedade.

Ajoelhou-se enfrente a lareira para sujar seu rosto com fuligem, para esconder a brancura e maciez da pele feminina. Esperava o irmão e seu pai terminarem a conversa e irem dormir, debatendo consigo mesma a sanidade de sua missão.

Como encontraria o seu misterioso herói?

Tirou do bolso um pequeno caderninho em que fizera as anotações que seu meio-irmão Jonathan havia lhe contado sobre o pirata que ataca os navios ingleses em busca de ouro. Anotara que o navio desse capitão era uma fragata preta e trazia a escultura de um lobo no mastro central.

Não deveria ser difícil encontrar uma embarcação como essa, passara rapidamente pelo cais durante o dia, mas pudera ver que a maioria dos navios não possuíam características como aquela.

Ela então pôs-se a sorrir.

Imagina entrevistar o Lobo do Mar. Com certeza esse feito seria comentado em todo mundo jornalístico.

Finalmente, viu um rastro de luz passando por debaixo da porta de seu quarto indicando que seu pai passava carregando a vela.

Chegara a hora.

Com cuidado, saiu de seu quarto e desceu as escadas. Quando estava para abrir a porta da frente, escutou os passos pesados de seu irmão.

- Boa Noite Kingsley! – Jonathan exclamou para o mordomo enquanto subia as escadas.

- Boa noite Sr. Jonathan.

Lílian ficara imóvel nas sombras, talvez fosse melhor deixar seu irmão fazer a entrevista,afinal, as coisas poderiam não transcorrer bem.

Bem, ela estava vestida como homem e a noite estava escura, isso seria um ponto a seu favor, mas se alguém mais atento percebesse que ela era uma mulher?Uma mulher sozinha, a noite, nas docas, seria um desastre na certa.

Estaria se tornando covarde?

Não, Lílian Evans não era covarde, e ela provaria isso!

Além do mais, o Lobo do Mar era um homem de honra não? Mostrava isso em seus atos, arriscando a vida para salvar a outros piratas que o governo inglês aprisionara. Era o protetor dos inocentes... Bem, talvez estivesse lendo Romances demais. Melhor não exagerar.

* * *

N/A: Nooooossa, que perfeito!!! AMO reviews... hehehe e então o que acharam do capitulo 3?? Ainda não chegou a parte que eu mais gosto.. huhuuhuh a action neh \o/ ... Pois então, quero agradecer as reviews, foram muito inspiradoras...:P ahhhh e pra não esquecer de incomodar vocês um pouco, desçam TOTALMENTE a pagina, isso mesmo... ai vá ali no canto esquerdo embaixo clica em "Submit Review" e escreva sobre o que você está achando da fic.. assim eu demoro menos pra att ... 

**Lua:** E ai garota, rápida a ler, primeira a comentar .. é disso que eu gosto hehehehe. Uhuuuu Nessa salvando vidas, então o que achou do encontro dos dois nesse capítulo? Demorei muito pra postá-lo? Bjinhossss

**ArthurCadarn: **Aeeeee menino, que bom que gostou desse capitulo.. Vou continuar a postar os capítulos rápidos sim, ultimamente ando com bastante tempo, então creio que não demoro para att.. Beijoss

**Muffin: **Oba oba, nova leitora. Você AMA Orlando Bloom? Junte-se ao clube que quer ter ele do lado do jeitinho do ultimo filme... vestido do jeito que estava para ser capitão.. Meu deus do céu que coisa mais perfeita. Agora, ter um pirata como James Potter entrando pela porta, faz pensar: Opa, to indo me candidatar a pirataria, e " yo ho, yo ho, essa vida que eu quero pra mim". Vou continuar att firme e forte, pode deixar... Beijosss

Aueeee que bom que consegui algo do tipo... Por que eu também sou apaixonada pelos marotos e por pirataria, sou muito ligada a épocas de reis, rainhas, condes, duques, grandes castelos, princesas, príncipes, PIRATAS, mocinhas... ahhh romances heuheuhueue... Continue acompanhado a fic, as minhas atts, não vão demorar.. Beijosss

**Fezinha Evans: **\o/ ... Amo os marotos e piratas também, na real acho que os marotos dariam uns perfeitos piratas, estou convocada? Pode deixar, que eu vou att sempre o mais rápido possível... Beijosssssss

**Lilyzinha: **Piratas de Caribe é tudo de bom, é um crime que não tenham ganhado nenhum Oscar ¬¬ ... o Jonny Deep como melhor ator, e o Orlando como o mais bonito o (a gente implementa um oscar no meio disso) ... Ahhh obrigada por estar na lista das favoritas, vou fazer o possível para que a fic agrade os leitores... e a action? Um pouco mais pra frente hehehehe... Beijosssss

Então, eras isso.. até a próxima att...

Beijossssss


	4. Capitão fui raptada!

**Capitulo 4:**

Já passava da meia-noite, Sirius estava sentado em uma pedra observando atentamente a casa de Benjamin Evans. O quarto da jovem Lílian já estava as escuras, mas ainda assim, ele preferia que todos fossem dormir e que ninguém se aproximasse daquela casa. Lembrava-se do jantar onde Pontas contara sobre Lílian Evans, todos haviam rido, mas almofadinhas ainda não estava satisfeito, continuava apreensivo sobre essa historia do artigo. Apesar de James acreditar que a moça não soubesse de nada, havia ainda um perigo a ser considerado.

Thomas Riddle.

Era um nome que ele conhecia muito bem, Riddle ganhava a vida capturando piratas e entregando ao governo que pagasse melhor.

E agora o comentário em todos os portos era que aquele homem estava procurando o Lobo do Mar. E se James viera atrás do autor do artigo, certamente Riddle também viria.

Sirius estava ali para impedir que a Srta.Evans recebesse a visita desse caçador de recompensas, pois Riddle não teria qualquer misericórdia com a jovem jornalista e a torturaria mesmo ela sendo uma mulher. E sirius não era o tipo de homem que deixava uma mulher sofrer, a não ser que fosse de amor por eles,, mas bem, isso é outra historia.

A última luz da casa se apagou e a mansão ficou as escuras.

Sirius levantou-se e esperou alguns minutos para ter certeza que Riddle não apareceria aproveitando que todos estavam adormecidos para atacar.

Naquele instante ele viu a porta da frente ser aberta, Sirius ficou imóvel. Antes que pudesse se mover, uma pessoa pequena saiu as pressas da casa chocando-se contra seu peito, escorregando e batendo a cabeça em uma árvore.

Sirius percebeu que era uma mulher vestida de homem, pois somente um tolo não notaria aquelas curvas femininas, e Sirius não era nenhum tolo.

Abaixou-se e viu que a jovem desmaiara com a queda. Provavelmente teria uma forte dor de cabeça no dia seguinte, mas nada de mais grave. O certo seria acudi-la , mas Sirius tinha que pensar primeiro em Pontas e ter certeza que ele zarparia antes que Riddle identificasse o seu navio.

De bom humor, Sirius pegou Lílian, colocou-a em seu ombro e rumou para o cavalo.

**Oooooooooooo**

Lílian acordou sentindo a cabeça pesada. Gemendo baixinho tentou tocar o local da pancada, entretanto essa tarefa se mostrara impossível, Lílian estava amarrada a uma cadeira em uma pequena cabine de.. um navio.

Com o sangue correndo mais rápido nas veias, lembrou-se da noite anterior quando fugira de casa e batera em algo muito duro, de certo o tronco de uma árvore.

Assustada ouviu vozes ali bem perto.

- Escute aqui Aluado, não temos tempo para ficarmos discutindo.

- Mas almofadinhas, Pontas vai me enforcar quando souber que a moça esta a bordo, e você sabe como ele fica quando está irritado.

Lílian piscou os olhos diversas vezes já que sua visão não estava bem nítida, logo a frente avistou o homem que o outro chamara de Almofadinhas, ele era alto, de cabelos escuros e olhos azulados, trajava roupas que Lílian tinha apenas em sua imaginação, roupas de piratas.

Porém a frieza do olhar do homem a impressionara. Parecia não haver emoções.

- Aluado, juro que eu mesmo enforco você se não der a ordem de navegar.

- Navegar? – Lílian murmurou baixinho – navegar para onde?

- Veja almofadinhas, a moça esta acordada, quem sabe vocês não possam conversar e, tentar resolver a situação.

- Remus – Sirius grunhiu.

- Esta bem, está bem vou falar para o capitão sobre a moça e...

Sirius pegou Remus pelo braço e o levou para um canto afastado daquela cabine.

- Ouça, a não ser que você queria que Thomas Riddle enforque James, é melhor você zarpar o navio agora mesmo enquanto estamos vivos, deixe que eu resolvo o caso da garota com ele depois.

- Tudo bem, de agora em diante o problema é todo seu – Remus resmungou, lançando um ultimo olhar a Lílian antes de sair da cabine.

- Desculpe-me – interveio Lílian – mas eu não pretendo viajar nesse navio com o senhor.

- E o que pretende fazer para impedir? – Sirius a fitou

- Gritar?

O riso de Sirius arrepiou totalmente Lílian.

- Tente gritar e eu lhe corto a língua.

- Não ousaria fazer isso – murmurou ela aterrorizada.

- Já fiz coisas piores em minha vida.

Lílian não duvidou nada dessa afirmação.

- Por que me trouxe aqui?

O homem guardou a faca que tirara para lhe mostrar que cortaria mesmo sua língua se ela ousasse gritar.

- Pode não acreditar em mim, mas eu a trouxe para o seu próprio bem.

- Para meu próprio bem? Como?

- Pelas circunstâncias creio que não posso lhe explicar agora, Tenho que averiguar se Remus seguiu minhas ordens, Com Licença srta. Evans – Sirius começou a caminhar em direção a porta.

- Espere!

Sirius parou e virou-se em direção a ela.

- Não conto a ninguém que me raptou, agora por favor deixe-me ir embora.

- Infelizmente isso não será possível - Sirius coçou a cabeça – E então, quer ficar com a língua ou vou ter que cortá-la?

Lílian sacudiu a cabeça, gostava muito de falar, de um jeito ou de outro ela iria deixar o navio, nem que tivesse que voltar nadando para casa. Tubarões e monstros do mar que saíssem de seu caminho.

**Ooooooooooooo**

Duas horas mais tarde, Lílian estava em uma sala diferente cheia de caixas, tentava inutilmente se livras das cordas, pelo balançar do navio, de certo já estariam em alto mar.

O que ela poderia ter feito? Gritado?

É claro que se tivesse feito isso, estaria sem língua naquele momento. Fechando os olhos tentou imaginar o que seu pai faria quando soubesse no que a filha se envolvera.

Mas o que ela tinha feito? De certo essa não era a aventura com a qual ela tanto sonhara, estava um péssimo dia para uma aventura.

Subitamente ouviu passos e segurou a respiração tomada pelo medo, a porta se abriu e o pirata de seus sonhos entrou no aposento.

- Aluado, eu preciso... Remus! Que historia é essa? – James perguntou notando a presença de Lílian.

- Boa noite capitão.

- Que diabos a senhorita esta fazendo aqui? – esbravejou ele.

- Sentada nessa cadeira confortável, como pode ver.

- Isso é óbvio, mas como entrou em meu navio?

- Pontas, eu posso explicar – Remus murmurou aparecendo na porta.

- Melhor mesmo – murmurou ele irritado, com uma voz tão perigosa que até mesmo Lílian se arrepiara.

Novos passos surgiram e Sirius apareceu ao lado de Remus.

- Eu estava para lhe contar sobre a garota, Pontas.

- Quando? Diabos, Sirius, que tipo de encrenca você nos meteu agora? Quando começou a raptar moças?

Apesar de estar claro que o capitão estava irritado, Sirius não conseguia deixar de rir.

- Não precisa falar comigo desse jeito Pontas. Afinal, queria deixar a moça nas mãos de Riddle? Como acha que ela seria interrogada?

- Mas devia haver alternativas.

- Tais como?

- Você poderia ter avisado a família que a garota corria perigo, ai ela seria mandado para morar com algum parente.

Sirius riu mais uma vez.

- E acredita mesmo que o pai da moça conseguiria mantê-la longe de Riddle?

James respirou fundo, frustrado com a situação, tentando analisá-la com bom senso.

- Aconteceu de a garota aparecer na minha frente Pontas, eu não a arranquei da cama, e precisamos escondê-la por algumas semanas, mantendo-a longe de Riddle, até que ele decida procurar outra pessoa.

- Semanas?Pretendem me manter presas por semanas? – Lílian não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- A reputação dela estará arruinada se fizermos isso – James se aproximou de Lílian e colocou sua mão sobre seu ombro.

- Isso não chega a ser ruim se pensarmos o que Riddle faria com ela – comentou Sirius.

- Quem é Riddle? – quis saber Lílian.

- É um caçador de recompensas – explicou James- ele caça piratas e entrega suas cabeças a corte inglesa em troca de ouro. Soubemos que ele leu seu artigo e que a quer para chegar até o Lobo do Mar.

- Os senhores podem me levar de volta - falou Lílian - eu poderia ficar com uns tios meus, ele nunca saberia onde estou.

- Bem, quem sabe pudéssemos fazer isso, mas ele...

- Eu encontrei a moça com a maior facilidade- Sirius interveio – Riddle a encontrará seja lá onde ela estiver.

James passou a mão sobre os cabelos escuros.

- Mas isso não faz sentido almofadinhas, ela nem sabe quem eu sou.

- Isso não é inteiramente verdade – interveio Lílian não conseguindo deixar de dizer a verdade. Sabia que estava falando demais, mas estava nas mãos de um bom capitão não?

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Bem, eu não sabia quem o senhor era até ir a minha festa, lá deduzi que você fosse o lobo do mar. E aproveitando que estamos aqui não poderia me responder algumas perguntas? Gostaria de saber o que levou o senhor a libertar prisioneiros dos navios ingleses e...

- Maldição – James murmurou olhando para Sirius – viu no que você me meteu?

- E agora? – perguntou Sirius – vai deixar a moça solta por ae? O que acha?

- Que essa moça esta arruinada e que você e eu iremos para o inferno por causa disso.

- Já tenho pecados demais, duvido que mais um fará diferença. – falou Sirius

James praguejou baixinho.

- Bem, vamos tentar fazer o melhor possível, parece que a senhorita Evans vai ser nossa hóspede... Aluado, mande Rabicho arrumar meu quarto para ela – disse James voltando-se para Sirius – Gostaria que tivesse me dito sobre isso antes, talvez pudéssemos ter tido tempo de planejar algo melhor.

- Duvido que tivesse todo uma idéia melhor que a minha, bem aluado, vamos mandar Rabicho arrumar os aposentos para a Srta. Evans.

Ao ficarem sozinhos, James virou-se para Lílian.

- Suponho que não faz mais sentido esconder que eu sou Srta. Lílian, permita que me apresente, sou o capitão Tiago James Potter a seu serviço.

Thiago James Potter, o nome caia como uma luva para um pirata, para o Lobo do mar.

- Gostaria de dizer que estou muito feliz em conhecê-lo, capitão James, mas devido as minhas atuais circunstancias, desculpe-me por não ser cordial.

- Entendo perfeitamente Lílian, suponho que a ultima coisa que pretendia fazer esta noite era viajar.

Lílian respirou fundo, ela finalmente conseguiria viver a aventura com a qual tanto sonhara. Entrevistaria um pirata famoso e escreveria um artigo espetacular para o jornal de seu pai.

O futuro agora era imprevisível, mesmo para ela.

James tirou uma pequena garrafa do bolso e estendeu-a para Lílian.

- Parece estar com sede, srta.Evans.

- Não bebo esse tipo de bebidas.

- E nem viaja no meio da noite num navio cheio de homens sem sua governanta ao seu lado.

Lílian, agora já solta, estendeu a mão para pegar a garrafa de rum. Ele estava certo, sua vida não seria mais a mesma.

Com um suspirou levou a garrafa aos lábios e brindou.

- A aventura então.

Naturalmente, engasgou no primeiro gole e buscou por ar.Seus olhos ficaram cheios de lágrimas, mas ela sorria.

- A senhorita é uma mulher corajosa Lílian. É uma mulher de fibra.

- E o senhor, é um herói, capitão James.

Ele riu e fez seu próprio brinde.

- Que nossas aventuras sejam melhores que nossos sonhos.

* * *

N/A Ohhhh não, eu tinha escrito um NA tão legal, e deu um surto no fanfiction, e agora eu tenho que escrever de novo ai ai ai... Bom então vou tentar lembrar de tudo que eu tinha dito.. Ah sim, eu tinha escrito que eu ameiiii as reviews, e vocês não imaginam como, quer dizer, a maioria de vocês sim, ja que são autoras hehehe, bom, sobre esse capitulo, eu entendo que ele ficou bem pequeno, comparado aos outros, mas é a partir dele que a aventura começa hehehe, eu particularmene ADORO o capitulo 5, que já está escrito, lálálá , se tiver reviews suficientes para me agradar, eu posto na quarta, se não, só domingo. "Ahhh mas por que só domingo?" Quinta eu to indo viajar e só volto domingo, então se tiver bastante reviews eu posto se não... Bem, veremos o que vai acontecer. Bom, o que dizer? Eu quero reviews... antigos leitores continuem comentando, e os novos o não esqueçam de agradar uma escritora de fanfic... Bom, acho que eras isso.. ahhhh me desculpem os erros de português, não seria eu se não tivesse algum.

**Mila Potter Evans: **James sexy.. sera?? Eu quero um pra mim e você??? E a brincadeira que Lily achou que fosse o Douglas.. ahhhh eu achei tudo de bom colocar o pai do Colin como o personagem amigo da Lily e repórter. AHHHHHH, eu preciso atualizar a Noiva prisioneira, ou vão todos me matar... heuheuhueuhe mas eu vou att eu juro.. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, e não esquece da review... Beijoooos

**Mahzinha Weasley: **Ohhhh noes.. hauheuhaueae você vai sofrer na minha fic então heuheuheu, porque em vaáááários momentos vai ficar curiosa, e talvez no final até me mate hauehuaehhauehu. Bom , não vou falar mais nada lálálá, acompanhe a fic e deixe reviews.. Beijosss

**LUA:** huahuehauehuae que bom que sua curiosidade ta aumentando risada maligna de uma autora má OK, eu não sou má postei super-mega-hiper-ultra rapido, apesar do capitulo ser pequeno, hehheehe..continue acompanhado.. Beijosss

**lua: **Gostou do encontro deles?? Então vai gostar mais ainda nos capitulos para frente, porque os próximos encontros vão ser muuuuuuuito mais legais, eu espero hehehehe. Espero continuar salvando vidas, já estou me sentindo uma super heroína. Beijooooos

**ArthurCadarn: **Olá de novooo menino, o que achou desse capitulo?? Espero que tenha gostado. Beijoooos

**InfallibleGirl: **Ihhhh então acho que vou ter que mudar o sumário e o titulo hehehehe, acho que é por isso que não tenho tantos leitores heuheuheuheu oh não.. mas olha, eu sou bem clichê, eu acho... ehehehehe Uhuuu que bom que a vergonha na cara existe né? Acabei ganhando uma leitora o que é muuuuuito bom. Que otimo que está adorando a fic, não deixa de acompanhá-la. Beijooooos

Então eras isso.. Beijoooooooos


	5. Estranhas Sensações

N/A: Ahhhh, vejam como eu fui boazinha, eu falei que ia postar a fic na quarta e postei, quer dizer, quinta de madrugada né.. mas eu tenho uma ótima desculpa para isso. Entretanto, aqui estão os 5 motivos para postar a fic hoje e não no domingo.

1º A fic já estava pronta.

2º É um dos capítulos que eu mais gosto

3º Eu recebi reviews realmente importantes que me deixaram com vontade de postar.

4º eu percebi que não teve muitas atts hoje, então achei um ótimo presente para os leitores

5º eu acabei de ler uma fic mto, mto, mtooooooo perfeita.. é sério gente eu recomendo vocês lerem, porque, imaginem, a única vez que eu CHOREI lendo algo, foi com os livros do HP, em especial o 4/5/6 e 7 (spoiler... spoiler... spoiler, se não leu o sétimo livro não leia o que vou escrever) , chorei bastante no sétimo livro quando o dobby morreu X... e Nessa fic, é uma continuação, digamos assim do livro.. e eu achei BEM interessante, e mto bem escrita.. Eu choreeeeeeeeeeei.. sim eu sou uma autora sentimental.. mas para quem gostaria de saber o nome da fic é: Meu Querido Escorpião da Ashlee Potter, é a história do Scorpius Malfoy e da Rose Weasley.. ahhhhh é muito lindo.

Bom, parando agora... hehehe, aqui esta o capitulo 5, divirtam-se.

**ooooooooooooo**

**Capitulo 5: ****Estranhas sensações**

- Ao destino – Lílian brindara e isso fizera James estremecer.

Como conseguiria passar as próximas semanas com alguém por quem se sentia tão atraído? Mesmo estando suja de fuligem e usando roupas de homem, nesse momento, Lílian Evans era a mulher mais bonita do mundo.

James precisava se concentrar em seu destino, nas próximas lutas, olhando para Lílian, ele suspirou. Sem ousar encará-lo ela tentava resistir ao frio cobrindo os braços com as mãos, ali ela estava vulnerável.

Lembrou-se de como ela estivera linda em sua festa de aniversário, com o vestido verde e a cascata de cabelos ruivos soltos. Lílian era uma garota decente, não uma mulher qualquer que ele podia encontrar em uma taverna e se divertir. Portanto, o mínimo que poderia fazer era levá-la para casa do mesmo jeito que ela chegara, inocente e virgem.

- Estou estranhando que tenha aceitado viajar em meu barco – James observou de repente - Não exigiu que eu a levasse para o porto, o que era no mínimo uma atitude previsível.

- Talvez eu tivesse feito essa exigência se eu soubesse que ela seria realizada, entretanto após ouvir os seus argumentos e os de Almofadinhas percebi que não tinha escolha a não ser ficar. Aqui estou segura não é? Riddle jamais pensará que estou com o Lobo do Mar.

- Você é sempre tão compreensiva?

- Raramente.

James riu da honestidade de Lílian, e mesmo assim ela representava um perigo para ele e para todos os homens de seu navio.

- Bem srta.Evans, deixe-me lembrá-la que você está em um navio cheio de homens rudes que ficarão isolado no mar por semanas e, que não estão acostumados a ter uma mulher decente por perto.

- Acredito que minha presença aqui, junto de seus homens, seria o que minha mãe classificaria como um desastre.

- Sem duvida, o que me leva a próxima questão srta.Evans, apesar de confiar em meus homens e saber que eles arriscariam a vida deles por mim, não posso dizer o mesmo a respeito da senhorita, não sei como eles reagirão perante sua presença.

- Um pouco de cuidado...

- Não me venha com ditados Srta.Evans, não parece que você costuma dizê-los.

Neste momento, o navio pendeu para o lado, fazendo com que Lílian fosse jogada para cima de James.

O corpo dela era macio, e mesmo com as roupas masculinas, James podia sentir o calor de sua pele e o doce perfume de rosas de seus cabelos. Os lábios de Lílian estavam ligeiramente abertos e seus olhos verdes estavam voltados para os dele, o que o deixou muito perturbado.

- Estarei salva ao seu lado, capitão? – ela perguntou baixinho.

- Certamente, srta.Evans – falou ele soltando-a agora que o navio não estava mais balançando.

- Parece que o navio se estabilizou não é? Tudo esta tranqüilo. – ela murmurou ajeitando a roupa.

"_Menos o meu corpo" _, pensou James.

Ele não era homem de se aproveitar de uma mulher inocente como Lílian, mas se não tivesse escrúpulos, Lílian conheceria os prazeres da vida naquela mesma noite.

- Siga-me – ele disse com a voz ainda rouca. Sim, ele precisava manter a distancia se quisesse manter a sanidade.

**Oooooooooooo**

Lílian seguiu James por uma escada que levava ao convés, o dia estava escuro e, somente o barulho das ondas quebravam o silêncio. Ela sentia uma brisa leve tocar-lhe o rosto e um cheiro salgado invadir-lhe as narinas. Ela olhou para o horizonte, imaginando quanto tempo ficaria longe de sua família.

O que seu pai diria? Ele aceitaria escutá-la?

Ela queria estar em casa, deitada em sua cama, tranqüila. Na verdade, sabia que quando seu pai descobrisse o que acontecera, ele faria tanto barulho que uma tempestade no mar pareceria insignificante.

Ele a perdoaria? Ou faria o mesmo que fez com Rose? Abandonaria Lily por causa dos mesmos mexericos que fizeram Rose partir?

" _Não pense nisso agora Lily, não há nada que se possa fazer, viva o momento" _, pensou a ruiva.

James a levou até um ponto do convés onde havia um estreito corredor e uma porta, ao abrir a mesma, e entrar no aposento, James convidou-a a entrar.

Lílian não tinha certeza do que encontraria ali, já vira diversos navios pelo lado de fora, mas nunca entrara em um.

A ruiva ficara um pouco desapontada ao ver o aposento. Imaginava que a cabine de um pirata teria as paredes cobertas por ricos cetins e baús confiscados de outros navios. O que ela viu foi um quarto arrumado e decididamente masculino.

No lado oposto da cama, havia uma vigia que dava diretamente para o mar, Lílian se encantara com a paisagem.

- Que lindo! – exclamou.

- Freqüentemente, tenho a mesma reação que a senhorita. É lindo as paisagens que a natureza pode nos proporcionar.

Lílian voltou-se levemente para observar James olhando para o mar.A luz do lampião que ele trouxera, iluminava levemente seu rosto anguloso e os cabelos escuros.

James observou Lílian, e seus olhos brilharam. O corpo estava tenso.

"_Beije-me"_ , Lílian pensou, sentindo um calor percorrê-la de alto a baixo. Ele era tão lindo, simplesmente o homem com quem sonhara todas as noites, aliás, exatamente o herói que todas as moças românticas sonham.

Mas esse era um pensamento tolo, Tiago James Potter, era um homem do mar, que nunca deixaria de viver a bordo de um navio e viver as mais emocionantes aventuras, e ela, uma simples moça, filha de uma família tradicional e pacata.

Alheio aos sentimentos que o dominavam, James se afastou de Lílian, foi em direção a um baú voltando com algumas peças de roupas.

- Lamento não ter nenhum vestido para a senhorita. Tente se arranjar com esse trajes, apesar de serem masculinos.

- Devo estar horrível – ela reclamou em voz alta ao olhar-se no espelho.

- Confesso que já a vi em melhores trajes – James sorriu – Mas é melhor que não pareça bela como você é srta lílian, ou me trará problemas, agora, vamos tirar essa fuligem de seu rosto.

James encheu uma pequena vasilha com água, antes que Lílian pudesse se mover, ele umedeceu o pano e começou a limpar-lhe o rosto. Ela não conseguiria se mover nem se quisesse, prendeu a respiração e deixou James limpar seu rosto.

- Capitão?

- Sim, senhorita Evans?

- Eu... – Lílian não conseguiu terminar a frase. Esperava que James entendesse o quanto ela queria experimentar o sabor de seus lábios.

Então, como se atendesse aquele pedido silencioso, o beijo aconteceu.

Os lábios de James cobriram os dela com firmeza a ponto de deixá-la sem fôlego.Braços fortes a envolveram e seus corpos ficaram muito próximos.

Lílian nunca sentira uma emoção igual. Suas pernas fraquejaram e ela entregou-se aquele momento.

De súbito, James afastou-se como se estivesse arrependido de seu ato.

O que teria feito com que ele a beijasse desse modo, tão, apaixonadamente, Lílian pensou, lamentando que ele tivesse se afastado.

- Você é uma mulher perigosa Lílian Evans – James exclamou tocando de leve nos lábios da garota.

- Eu sou?

- E o pior de tudo, é que nem sabe disso.

Confusa, Lílian ficou parada a medida que James se afastava para sair do aposento.

- Há cobertores nos baús, caso sinta frio – ele disse começando a fechar a porta – e Lílian... – ainda confusa ela levantou o rosto na expectativa - ... não se esqueça de trancar bem a porta.

**Oooooooooooo**

Com o coração leve, Lílian colocou sobre a cama a camisa enorme que James lhe dera, e correu para porta para trancá-la, não que estivesse com medo, isso não.

James tinha mostrado ser um homem honrado.

- Meu Lobo do Mar... – ela disse, imaginando se alguma mulher já havia dito a mesma frase.

Sentia-se confusa, mas ao mesmo tempo excitada. Milhares de borboletas flutuavam em seu estomago. Era maravilhoso o que acabara de acontecer com ela, o capitão James Potter a beijara.

Seria essa mesma sensação que sua irmã Rose sentia ao sair as escondidas de sua casa a noite para se encontrar com Edward? Não era de se esperar que ela fugira com o namorado. Se James pedisse para ela, naquele momento, que fosse até o fim do mundo com ele, ela não tinha duvidas que iria.

Ouviu a voz de James dando ordem aos homens e sentiu um arrepio, que homem!

Forte, orgulhoso...

Arrogante e dominador, também.

Suspirando, tirou a camisa do irmão e pos a que James lhe dera. O tecido acetinado roçou sua pele, e Lílian arrepiou-se mais uma vez. A camisa tinha um cheiro tão másculo que a deixava arrepiada. Ouviu alguém bater na porta.

- Srta. Evans? O capitão pediu que lhe trouxesse algumas coisas de... de mulher.

Abrindo a porta Lílian viu o mesmo jovem que estivera em frente ao jornal na noite que conhecera James.

- Costumam me chamar de Peter, senhorita, apesar de os marotos me chamarem de Rabicho. Aluado e Pontas me disseram que ficasse a sua disposição. Pode me pedir o que quiser.

- Obrigada – Lílian aceitou as roupas que ele lhe estendia – quem são os marotos?

- O capitão, Remus, Sirius e eu. É assim que somos chamados, sempre que desembarcamos ficamos juntos, lutamos juntos, nunca nos separamos.

Lílian nada dissera, apenas pôs-se a observar o vestido.

- Estas eram do capitão Black. Isto é, deviam ser para a mulher dele, mas Pontas lhe disse algumas palavras e o Black concordou que seriam mais úteis para a senhorita.

- Black?

- Sim, Sirius Black, o Almofadinhas

- Ah, lembro-me daquele homem. Mas ele é capitão?

Peter enrrubesceu e pareceu estar sem jeito.

- Não sei se posso lhe dar essa informação, srta.Evans.

Depois dessas palavras misteriosas, Peter saiu do aposento, deixando uma ruiva extremamente curiosa. Quem seria Sirius Black? Um mistério. Como ela adoraria desvendá-lo.

Com o tempo ela faria amizade com alguém da tripulação, alguém que gostasse de falar tanto quanto ela, ai ela poderia saber mais a respeito de James, Sirius e até sobre as batalhas que haviam travado.

Começou a examinar as peças de roupas que Peter lhe entregara, e agora percebera o por que do embaraço do garoto, ali havia roupas intimas femininas como calções para moças e um corpete.

Roupa de mulher, infelizmente.

Começou a despir a camisa de seda de James, mas hesitou. Não queria tirá-la, era como se James estivesse a abraçando protegendo-a.

Que mal havia em usá-la apenas aquela noite?

Colocou as roupas sobre um baú e deitou-se na cama onde o capitão dormia.

Um lugar onde ele repousava depois de um dia cansativo, um refúgio.

E James o dera para ela... Onde estaria dormindo agora? Não poderia aceitar que ele dormisse mal durante toda a viagem. Conversaria com o capitão na manhã seguinte e arranjariam algum outro lugar para ela dormir.

Mas agora, só queria fechar os olhos e sonhar com o seu valente herói, seu famoso pirata.

* * *

N/A: Bom, eu gosto desse capitulo porque é a partir dele que começam as actions .. Hmm.. o que acharam?? Curto né? Mas pensem pelo lado positivo, postei hoje e não domingo.. e espero que domingo ou segunda eu ja estege postando o proximo capitulo.. ahhhh mas eu quero review viu?? 

**ArthurCadarn:** Oh .. um viciado hehehehe, mas pensa, pelo menos é um vicio bom certo?? "Eu não bebo, eu não fumo, eu não jogo, mas eu passo horas rindo na frente do pc lendo fanfics" Normal... hehehehe eu sou bem assim tbm... Beijoooooos

**InfallibleGirl: **Realmente hahahaha não é nenhum sacrificio, quero me inscrever para a tripulação de James Potter e do gostosão malvadão Sirius Black, oh noes... eu quero uns marotos vivinhos de carne e osso é pedir demais? huehuehuehuehuehu... Beijoooos

**Lilyzinha: **Realmente ela fala demais, mas ela é uma escritora, uma jornalista, é normal ela falar demais, e siiiiiiim, o Sirius vai ficar irado muitas vezes, mas ele nao leva par ao lado pessoal, para ele é tudo uma brincadeira. Ahhhh e pode ter certeza que eu também gostaria de ser a Lily.. hehehhe Beijoooooooos

**Lua: **Meninaaaaa, eu imagina (heuheuheu meio obvio) que as duas Lua's, era você, maaaas, como foi duas reviews eu achei nada mais justo duas respostas . heuheuheuheu que bom que voce amou o sequestro da lily, apesar de nao ter sido bem um sequestro, como diz o serio "Eu nao a sequestrei, ela simplesmente caiu nos meus braços" heuheuehuehu Beijooos

Bom, então eras isso,a té domingo.. ou segunda.. ou terça.. ou quarta.. hehehehe atéééé


	6. Conversas e Discussões

**Capitulo 6:**** Conversas e Discussões **

O navio estava no mais profundo silêncio pois grande parte dos piratas já estavam a dormir, porém o capitão James estava ainda acordado olhando para o céu estrelado, pensando em tudo o que acontecera e no enorme problema em que ele se metera, entretanto é desviado de seus pensamentos pela voz do amigo.

- Está parecendo meio desconfortável deitado aí sobre esses sacos, Pontas.

Sacudindo a cabeça, James passou as mãos sobre os olhos cansados.

- Você nunca faz barulho quando anda, Almofadinhas?

- Do jeito que o navio esta chacoalhando esta noite, precisaria de um sino para que você percebesse minha presença.

James riu com gosto enquanto Sirius sentava ao seu lado.

- Parece que você bebeu toda a garrafa de rum – Sirius observou tristemente. – Podia ter deixado um pouquinho para mim.

- Quem disse que andei bebendo?

- A garrafa que está ao seu lado. Está quase vazia.

James não fez qualquer comentário,voltou a observar as estrelas.

- Sabe Pontas, estou me lembrando de uma pessoa que uma vez me disse, que problemas compartilhados são problemas resolvidos.

James jamais imaginou que ouviria novamente as palavras que um dia ele dissera ao amigo, pelo menos, não dita pelo mesmo, Sirius Black, rei dos piratas.

- Pois eu me lembro de um certo pirata me dizendo que cuidasse da minha vida e deixasse a dele em paz.

Sirius riu e se serviu um pouco do rum que ainda restara na garrafa de James.

- Cuidado com o que diz Pontas, se alguém descobrir quem eu sou, estarei em uma situação pior que a sua. O que me leva a próxima pergunta. O que pretende fazer quanto a Riddle?

- O que devia ter feito anos atrás.

- Matá-lo?

- Enfrentá-lo.

- Bobagem, coisa de inglês.

- O que quer dizer com isso?- James sentiu-se insultado.

Sirius riu da reação do amigo.

- É seu sangue inglês interferindo nos teus atos. Basta arrancar-lhe o coração e seu problema será resolvido.

James ficou quieto pensativo com um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios.

- Você é honesto demais para meu gosto – Sirius retrucou, desta vez rindo – e desculpe-me em colocá-lo nessa situação difícil. Não vi outro jeito a não ser trazer a garota.

- Mas o que lhe deu na cabeça? Você praticamente a seqüestrou.

- E você devia estar agradecido pelo que fiz. Meu primeiro impulso foi...

- cortar a cabeça da pobre moça.

- Exatamente.

- Diga-me uma coisa Sirius, como Marlene conseguiu sobreviver tempo suficiente para você se casar com ela?

- O que posso dizer? Ela é uma mulher que sabe enfrentar uma boa briga. - Sirius tomou o ultimo gole do rum, em seguida colocou as mãos embaixo da cabeça como se fosse um travesseiro. – E ela sabe manejar uma espada muito melhor do que a maioria dos homens.

James riu, lembrando-se de Marlene enfrentando sem medo qualquer pirata.

Mas não podia esperar menos da neta de dois famosos piratas, Anne Bonny e Calico McKinnonJack .

- Você deve estar amolecendo agora que começou a envelhecer. – James falou com um leve sorriso.

- Pois penso que é porque estou passando tempo demais ao seu lado Pontas, velho eu? Sirius Black em seus plenos 25 anos de idade, velho? Você bebeu rum demais caro amigo. Mas, me diga logo, o que vai fazer com a ruivinha?

- Não sei – James suspirou – Honestamente, almofadinhas, tenho muitos problemas agora, e nem sei onde um acaba e o outro começa.

- Está pensando em Anabeth?

James nunca conseguia esconder seus pensamentos de Sirius.

- Penso que não sou melhor que o Malfoy.

- Não entendo.

- Arruinamos a reputação de Lílian Evans do mesmo modo que Malfoy arruinou a de minha irmã.

- Não me pareceu que estávamos dispostos a vender Lílian para um bordel.

- Não ouse dizer essa palavra! – James exclamou agoniado.

Sirius fez o gesto de quem jurava.

- Prometo Pontas. Sei o quanto você amava sua irmã.

E isso era verdade. Ninguém mais do que Sirius sabe o quanto Anabeth significara para James. Sirius tinha ajudado-o a procurá-la e tinha sido ele a pagar para tirá-la do bordel. A pobre moça tinha sido vendida como uma mercadoria, mas Sirius a resgatara.

- Acho que podemos dar um jeito em Riddles – James coçou o queixo de maneira pensativa.

- Como assim?

- Bem, nessa época do ano Riddle vai ao Caribe. Se seguirmos nessa direção poderemos cruzar com ele.

- Bem, você sabe que não tem nada que eu queria mais do que ver aquele bastardo morto. Mas se vocês for atrás dele, os ingleses vão aumentar o preço por sua cabeça, Pontas.

- Ah sim, mas talvez os próximos caçadores de recompensas pensem duas vezes antes de me procurar.

- Deixe isso para lá Pontas, você tem coisas mais importantes para fazer agora.

- Tais como?

- Para começar, tem que comprar um novo vestido para Marlene, um daqueles de costureiros caros de Londres. Ela me arranca a cabeça se souber que o que comprei para ela dei para sua mulher.

- Lílian não é minha mulher. Você que a trouxe para meu barco.

- Bem, bem, se eu tivesse uma mulher a bordo do meu navio, eu não estaria aqui deitado sobre essas sacos duros e bebendo rum. Estaria ensinando a garota os prazeres da carne.

- E talvez ganhasse uma cicatriz como a que Marlene lhe fez no rosto, não e?

- Pois lhe garanto que valeu a pena.

Sirius levantou sorrindo para o amigo afim de procurar um lugar mais cômodo para se deitar, levando consigo a garrafa de rum.

James sorriu, algumas coisas nunca mudavam, sentou-se pensando no que Sirius lhe dissera. Lílian estava bem perto, e deitada na cama dele.

**Oooooooooooo**

Lílian acordou com o barulho da chuva batendo na vigia. Abrindo os olhos ficou confusa, a principio, sem saber onde estava, e ficou-se a perguntar, até o momento em que se lembrara. Ela estava a bordo do navio do Lobo do Mar.

- Oh não! – murmurou, compreendendo que o que pensara ter sido um sonho, na verdade era real.

Estava perdida.

A essa hora, seu pai já havia levantado e dera falta da filha. Deveria estar revirando a cidade em busca da filha.

- Não, não, não – Lílian repetiu.

Não havia como voltar a sua vida de antes. Rezou para ter forças e coragem para enfrentar o futuro e para ouvir os mexericos da sociedade.

Após algum tempo, saiu da cama e pôs-se a vestir-se, não adiantava ficar chorando, o destino tinha escolhido seu curso e era hora de segui-lo.

Alem do que, o que ela mais queria naquele momento era comida. Destrancou a porta e tropeçou em algo que havia no chão.

- Céus, o que... – começou a falar, mas calou-se ao perceber em quem tropeçara. O Lobo do Mar dormira em frente a sua porta.

**Oooooooooooo**

James acordou praguejando, sentindo uma dor horrível nos quadris e um tecido rosa o envolver.

- O que diabos está acontecendo? – ele resmungou, procurando se livrar do tecido e, logo em seguida, segurou em algo macio.

- Capitão Potter, tira imediatamente a suas mãos de minha perna.

"_Que surpresa maravilhosa"_ – pensou James. Lílian estava em seus braços.Antes que se desse conta, ele estava acariciando a pele macia dela coberta pela meia de seda.

- Capitão Potter! – recriminou-o ela, procurando levantar-se e arrumar o vestido ao mesmo tempo, seu rosto estava ruborizado. – Largue-me capitão.

- Pois achei que era a senhorita que me abraçava no chão.

O sorriso de James alargou-se. Sabia que sua atitude a enfureceria , mas estava a divertir-se.

Com um impulso Lílian levantou-se.

- Você é um demônio.

James continuou a rir.

- Está errada, Lílian Evans. Se eu fosse um demônio, a senhorita não teria se levantado tão depressa

**ooooooooooooo**

Lílian não diminui o passo até que encontrasse Remus dando ordens aos marujos.

- Desculpe-me senhor ... – Fez uma pausa, incerta de como deveria chamá-lo

- Lupin – Remus murmurou – Remus Lupin, mas pode me chamar de Remus. - o homem que não aparentava ter mais do que 25 anos sorrira – o que posso fazer pela senhorita?

Foi então que os marujos notaram a presença de uma mulher no navio. Pararam o que estavam fazendo e se aproximaram curiosos.

Lílian sentiu um arrepio percorrê-la de alto a baixo. Aquilo não estava indo muito bem. Nada bem.

* * *

N/A: Olá pessoinhas, passaram bem o final de semana? O meu foi simplesmente ótimo, eu viajei, fiz compras, e esse capitulo já estava pronto para ser postado assim que eu voltasse, entretanto, eu tava podre de cansada no domingo, quando eu voltei, então... eu resolvi postar hoje... agora estou escrevendo olhando BBB Oo'' ... ta vou responder logo as reviews e postar esse capitulo, o próximo? Começo a escrever amanhã hehehehe!

**ArthurCadarn: **Aeee, olá, o que achou desse capitulo? Sobre o outro.. hmm.. James começou a se apaixonar pela Lily? O que você acha? Hehehe sei de nada não... Para responder a todos suas perguntas.. só com os próximos capitulo (malvada) hehehehehe. Beijoooos

**Carla Luisa: **hauehauheuahuehuae, você quer saber mesmo o que vai acontecer com a LIly com um monte de homens? Esse capitulo já deve ter dado uma boa resposta pra você auheuhauaue.. continue acompanhando.. Beijooooooos

**Thaty: **vou continuar pode deixar ... Beijooos

**Lua: **Hahahaha, é que as coisas vão acontecendo aos pouquinhos, as vezes esquenta, depois esfria.. mas, espero que você curta as próximas actions.. hehehe Beijooos

**Mila Potter Evans: **Ihhhh garota, somos duas, eu quero um pirata que me seqüestre e que se dedique a mim.. uuuuuuh, eu quero um James ou um Sirius.. reputação? O que ser isso? Hauehauehuahue Ahhhhh brigada pelo elogiooo... espero não te decepcionar com esse e os próximos capítulos hehehe.. Beijooos

**Mahzinha Weasley:** "Corto sua Língua" é a parte que eu mais gosto, faz o tipo do estilo Eu-sou-o-pirata-mau-e-gostosão do Sirius o hehehehehe ahh pode ter certeza que a minha vontade eh trocar Lílian por Nessa.. aheuaheuhuaehuaea autora tbm quer ser seqüestrada hehehe.. Sobre quem eh o capitão.. agora no inicio é pra ficar complicado mesmo, então nem se preocupa.. heheh Beijooooos

**Zihsendin: **Eba Eba Eba, leitora novaaaa.. eu adorooooo isso! Hehehe eu simplesmente adoro UA'S, tanto que tenho 3 hehehehe ahhhhhh, começar com o pé atrás.. bem, que bom que mudou de idéia e esta gostando da fic.. hehehe Beijooos

Beijinhoooos e até o próximo capítulo


	7. Majana

**Capítulo 7:** Majana

"_Certo, isso não é nada bom, Lílian Evans você esta realmente ferrada"_ , pensou a ruiva.

- Olá? – falou ela numa forma inútil de tentar não ficar constrangida com todos os olhares dirigidos a ela.

- Como vai doçura? – perguntou um dos piratas próximos.

- Tem planos para hoje? – perguntou outro de forma risonha

James parou no convés e notou a reação de seus homens ao verem Lílian. Respirou fundo. 

" _Uma mulher em um navio com uma tripulação essencialmente masculina, isso vai me dar alguns problemas",_ pensou o capitão James.

- Homens – falou, aproximando-se – Temos uma convidada nessa viagem, a Srta. Evans é uma dama gentil e deve ser tratada com respeito. Qualquer um que ousar desrespeitá-la terá de se ver comigo. Estamos entendidos?

- Claro capitão! – vários marujos exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Não deveria ter lhe dado esse vestido – James comentou tão logo os homens se afastaram – Isso só vai lhe trazer problemas.

- Pois me permita lembrá-lo de que estava vestida de garoto quando me vi em apuros, capitão. E, agora, diga-me: o que estava fazendo, deitado no chão ao lado da porta de minha cabine?

- Da minha cabine, você quer dizer!

- Não enquanto eu não voltar para casa.

James respirou fundo. Por que deveria perder tempo discutindo com Lílian? Isso não levaria a nada. E especialmente por que estavam discutindo sobre uma coisa estúpida?

- Onde pretendia ir? – ele perguntou

- Onde _pretendo_ ir, você quer dizer.

- Certo – resmungou ele – Onde você pretende ir?

- Estou procurando comida, se quer saber. Acontece que estou com fome. Agora me diga o que fazia na porta do meu quarto.

- Um homem tem que dormir em algum lugar, Srta. Evans, e em um navio, dorme-se onde se encontra um canto livre.

- E não há cabine de hóspedes?

- Garota, isso aqui é um navio pirata, e não de passageiros.

- Mas e os outros piratas? Eles não dormem em camas?

- Ajeitam-se como podem. Apenas os marotos tem cabines, eu possuo uma por ser capitão, Sirius,Remus e Peter dividem a outra.

Lílian olhou os homens que já tinham retomado suas tarefas.

- Não é a vida cheia de excitação que você escreveu em seu artigo – James comentou – A vida no mar é dura. E, freqüentemente mortal.

- Essa vida é muito mais emocionante do que eu pensei capitão Potter, mas me diga, se o mar é tão mortal como você diz, por que o senhor continua vivendo nele?

- Porque adoro fazer o que faço.

- Gosta de arriscar-se é isso?

James riu, sem revelar que Lílian estava bem perto da verdade.

- Já fui acusado de coisa pior. Mas agora siga-me que vou levá-la para comer alguma coisa.

Dando de ombros ela o seguiu pelo convés.

O local onde os marujos faziam suas refeições era maior do que esperava e ali um homem amassava massa de pão em uma mesa de madeira, enquanto gritava ordens para um garoto que não deveria ter mais de 14 anos.

- Disse que quero mais farinha, idiota! E preciso disso antes que a massa esfrie.

- Sim, senhor. – O garoto corria de um lado para o outro.

James tossiu chamando a atenção do velho cozinheiro que interrompeu o que fazia.

- Quer que eu lhe prepare alguma coisa para comer e beber, capitão?

- O que deseja comer, Srta. Evans?

O cozinheiro percebeu a presença de Lílian. Enquanto isso, ela avaliava o trabalho que daria aquele homem impaciente se pedisse uma omelete com bacon.

- Pão e um pouco de leite seria ótimo – respondeu ela sorrindo.

- Olívio – o cozinheiro gritou para o garoto – atenda o pedido da mulher do capitão.

- Não sou a mulher do capitão – Lilian revidou, mas ninguém pareceu escutá-la.

- O leite é fresco, senhorita – disse o rapaz, colocando o prato de comida em frente de Lílian. 

- Venha – James os interrompeu, puxando Lílian pelo braço.

Mesmo a contragosto, ela pegou o prato e o seguiu, voltando a cabine sem proferir qualquer palavra. 

Lílian colocou o prato em cima da mesinha e sentou-se para comer.

- Precisamos conversar – ele disse, colocando o copo na mesa-de-cabeceira – Temos regras no navio que todos devem seguir.

- E quais são essas regras?

- Primeiro, é que a senhorita não vai poder ficar perto do cozinheiro. Se quiser comer alguma coisa, peça ao Peter, Remus Sirius ou a mim mesmo que nós providenciaremos.

- Mas isso é uma perda de tempo e...

- Lílian – James a interrompeu – o cozinheiro é um velho pirata e sabemos lidar com ele. Você não sabe.

- E vocês deixam aquele criança aos cuidados desse velho perigoso?

- Acontece que Olívio Wood é filho dele. É claro que o pobre garoto sofre com aquela gritaria toda, mas o pai jamais o machucaria.

- Bem, neste caso... – Lílian começou a comer.

- E tem mais – ele disse – Acontecem coisas imprevisíveis em um navio, especialmente quando enfrentamos tempestades. Os objetos caem, não há firmeza e pode-se perder o equilíbrio.

- Disso não duvido.

- E como perdemos a nossa rede há algumas semanas, é perigoso ficar nas beiradas. Se cair, não será fácil salvá-la.

- Claro, quem arriscaria o próprio pescoço para salvar uma estranha?

James ignorou o sarcasmo e continuou a listar as regras.

- Também é perigoso andar com os lampiões por ae. O navio pode pegar fogo se algum deles cair nessa madeira.

- Regra de segurança.

- A senhorita não está levando a sério o que eu estou dizendo.

- Pelo contrário, meu capitão. Primeiro, eu sei que não devo irritar o cozinheiro temperamental como se a minha presença o perturbasse.Mas está bem, vou seguir suas regras. Em segundo , Não devo cair na água porque ninguém vai me salvar.

- Não disse isso.

- E terceiro- ela prosseguiu, ignorando-o – Se eu precisar de iluminação, não devo começar um incêndio. Viu? Prestei atenção. Há alguma coisa a mais?

- Sim, Nunca – James inclinou-se aproximando-se de Lílian – nunca ande pelo convés se eu ou Remus não estivermos por perto.

- E o Peter?

- Vou repetir, nunca ande...

- Sem o senhor ou Remus. Entendi, não posso fazer nada pelo que vejo. O que me restou? Ah sim, morrer de tédio.

Aborrecido James deu um passo para trás. Não estava preparado para discutir com Lílian, mas tinha de fazê-la entender que não devia se expor a perigos ali no navio.

- Srta.Evans

- Por que me chama assim? Não precisa de tanta formalidade – ela o interrompe.

- Mesmo assim, Lílian – ele disse voltando ao tom formal – estar escondido não e diversão, é sempre desconfortável. Não sei o que seus pais lhe disseram sobre os homens e...

- Seus desejos carnais?

- Este termo serve.

- Eles me deram os conselhos e avisos adequados. O senhor sabe, capitão, parece que temos um problema quanto a essas regras.

- E qual é?

- Parece que me julga uma mulher tola e fútil.

- Não sei como chegou a essa conclusão.

- Sou uma mulher adulta, capitão. Posso andar e assobiar ao mesmo tempo, sem tropeçar. Trabalho na redação do jornal do meu pai que fica a uma curta distancia do cais. Acredite-me, sou capaz de cuidar de mim mesma.

- Acredito mais naquele ditado que diz, "Melhor prevenir..."

- Pretendo me manter em segurança, capitão – ela o interrompeu.

- Então muito bem. Não pode ficar presa aqui o tempo todo, assim, quando quiser, suba ao convés. Apenas procure não ficar sem um de nós por perto.

- E agora capitão, posso fazer um pequeno pedido?

- O toalete fica...

Lílian ruborizou

- Eu já o encontrei.

- Então, o que deseja?

- Mostre-me onde eu posso fazer as minhas travessuras.

- O que disse? – James perguntou, surpreso com o pedido .

Lílian começou a rir com gosto.

- Desculpe-me capitão. É brincadeira minha. Queria ver a sua reação e valeu a pena. É verdade, o senhor tem de deixar de ser tão sério e descontrair-se um pouco.

James gemeu. Essa ruiva certamente o deixaria louco.

- Bem, enquanto a senhorita fica aqui com suas brincadeiras, vou voltar ao trabalho.Tenho coisas demais a fazer.

- Pois devo trabalhar também – Lílian procurou o seu caderno de anotações – Então capitão, gostaria que me contasse como...

- O que você pensa que esta fazendo?

- Vou entrevistá-lo naturalmente.

- Escrever já não lhe causou problemas suficientes Srta. Evans?

- Absolutamente Capitão Potter. Um bom jornalista tem que se arriscar e se eu tiver de sofrer ao exercer essa profissão, aceito isso. Pretendo conseguir uma grande história nesse período de sofrimentos.

- Sofrimentos? Está se considerando uma sofredora por aqui?

- Bem, não é propriamente um tempo de sofrimentos, e sim de aventura – Lílian pegou a caneta pronta para escrever – Está pronto para responder a minha primeira pergunta?

- Estou mais pronto para lhe dar umas boas palmadas Lílian.

- Bateria em mim capitão? – a ruiva faz um beicinho de propósito de modo a brincar com o homem a sua frente.

- A senhorita me deixa confuso – Irritado, James saiu do quarto, mas praguejou quando viu que Lílian vinha logo atrás.

- Esta se perguntando: por que justo eu? Por que eu tenho que escutar essas tolices?

- Como sabe o que eu estava pensando?

- Porque meu pai fica do mesmo jeito que você, capitão, quando está exasperado comigo.

- Ah, então isso acontece o tempo todo, não é?

- Agora o senhor esta sendo insolente.

- Não, estou começando a conhecê-la Srta.Evans.

Lílian teve vontade de empurrar James para longe.

- Eu ainda o pego, capitão.

"_Gostaria que me pegasse"_, pensou James, mas afastou aquela idéia para um lado distante do cérebro. Não podia se permitir desviar daquela maneira.

- Agora lembre-se da regra numero dois – ele a alertou – Se cair no mar, não vou resgatá-la.

- Pensei que tivesse mudado essa regra.

- Entendeu mal.

- Bem, capitão, vamos ver em que encrencas irei me meter antes de cair neste vasto oceano.

James sentiu um frio na espinha. Deixar aquela mulher circular sozinha pelo convés de um navio pirata era algo a se temer.

- Lembre-se do que falamos, Lílian. Esta no meio de homens rudes e eu já deixei de cumprir um dos dez mandamentos dos piratas.

- Qual foi ele?

- Nunca trazer uma mulher a bordo de um navio. É como colocar pólvora ao lado de um fogareiro. Mulher em um navio é azar na certa. – Mal terminara de falar, James percebeu que não deveria tê-lo feito.

- Então é verdade que os piratas tem seu próprio código de ética?

- Naturalmente – ele respondeu

- E como conheceu esse código?

- Lílian, eu sou um pirata.

Lílian cora e desvia o olhar para as anotações.

- Poderia me dizer os outros 9mandamentos dos piratas?

- Creio que não poderei fazer isso senhoria.

- Por que?

- Você não é um pirata, é ruiva?

Com esse questionamento, James começou a se afastar.

- Muito bem – Lílian murmurou – você segue o seu caminho mas juro que vou descobrir os seus segredo, Capitão James. Espere e verá.

Mordendo a ponta da caneta, virou-se para os marujos um a um. Nenhum deles parecia disposto a parar o que estava fazendo e lhe dar uma entrevista. Olhou para o céu e viu que havia nuvens negras. O vento agitava sua roupa e os seus cabelos. Enfrentaria pela primeira vez uma tempestade no mar.

Foi então que notou um enorme homem que estava sentado junto a umas cordas. Havia algo nele, que a alertava de que não deveria se aproximar, era como uma grande aura de mistério.

O que, por certo, só serviu para atrair a curiosidade insaciável de Lílian Evans. Sem hesitar, ela atravessou o convés e parou exatamente junto ao enorme pirata.

- Olá! – cumprimentou-o, abrindo um sorriso cativante.

O homem ergueu os olhos e franziu a testa.

- Já matei uns cem homens – ele grunhiu – exatamente porque simplesmente me disseram "Olá".

Lílian sentiu o coração bater mais rápido.

" Fuja , Lílian", disse-lhe a voz do bom senso, mas ela não faria nada disso. Uma boa jornalista jamais fugiria de uma história somente por causa do perigo. Além do mais, havia algo naquele homem que lhe assegurava de que por mais assustador que ele pudesse parece, havia uma certa docilidade em sua alma. Paradoxal? Talvez, mas essa era a impressão que Lílian tinha naquele momento.

- Ainda bem que eu sou uma mulher, não é verdade? – falou a ruiva sorrindo de modo amigável – mas, é assim que você cumprimenta as pessoas que se aproximam do senhor?

O homem a olhou em silêncio durante um longo tempo, então , inesperadamente, sorriu.

- A senhorita é uma majana.

- Majana?

- Significa boa criança, na minha língua.

- Oh – ela murmurou, enquanto anotava algo em seu caderninho – E que língua é essa?

- Kiswahili

Lílian ajoelhou-se no convés para poder ficar no mesmo plano que o pirata.

- Meu nome é Lílian Evans – disse estendendo-lhe a mão – mas pode me chamar de Lily.

O homem retribuiu o comprimento no mesmo instante.

- Costumam me chamar de Hagrid.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo Sr. Hagrid.

- Por favor, Lily, não me chame de senhor.

Lílian viu bondade nos olhos do pirata.

- O que esta fazendo? – ela perguntou, apontando para a corda que o marinheiro segurava.

- Estou reforçando a corda, majana.

- É esse o seu trabalho?

- Oh não. Tenho muitos trabalhos e faço os mais urgentes. Agora precisamos de cordas porque está vindo uma tempestade. – Ele parou de trançar a corda e levantou os olhos para Lílian – O que majana esta fazendo com esse caderno e caneta?

- Tomo notas para um artigo que vou escrever sobre o capitão James e seus homens.

- Uma mulher que escreve?

- É para o jornal de meu pai – ela explicou – O senhor matou mesmo uma centena de homens?

Uma risada que mais parecia um trovão ecoou no convés chamando a atenção dos demais piratas.

- Cá entre nós, Lily, não matei. Mas digo isso aos outros. O que importa não é tanto o que um homem é, mas o que pensam que ele é.

Lílian ficou pensativa por um momento. Isso era exatamente o que o pai dela pensava. Tentava proteger a sua reputação a qualquer custo.

- Então vou anotar aqui que o senhor matou cem homens. Mas por que quer que pensem que é um assassino sanguinário?

- Isso faz com que me deixem em paz.

- Mas não se sente solitário?

- Lily, pode-se sentar no meio de uma multidão e mesmo assim se sentir solitário, não concorda comigo? Eu gosto de ficar sozinho e a senhorita também parece gostar. Acho que sabe o que quer.

- Algumas vezes.

- E o que trouxe a senhorita aqui a este navio?

- Estupidez minha. Posso ser honesta com o senhor?

- Deve, porque eu sou honesto com a senhorita.

- Quero ser uma grande escritora – Lílian confessou com certa ansiedade. – Quero que as pessoas saibam o meu nome e até depois que eu morrer queiram ler o que deixei escrito.

- Mas a senhorita é uma mulher. Não devia querer essas coisas.

- Também quero outras coisas na vida. Mas me diga, Hagrid. O que o trouxe ao Black Wolf?

Uma expressão de raiva substitui o olhar bondoso de Hagrid.

- Eu estava sendo espancado na Noruega, por meu dono – Hagrid falou finalmente – Os piratas, muitas vezes são vendidos e transformados em escravos, Lily, isso quando não são mortos. O capitão James, impediu que o homem, considerado meu dono, continuasse a me maltratar, então, me comprou.

- Então você é um escravo do capitão?

- Não, o capitão me deu a liberdade. Disse que nenhum homem deve servir a outro homem contra sua própria vontade, e que eu podia fazer o que quisesse.

- Por que não voltou para sua terra?

O pirata suspirou tristemente. Parecia doloroso recordar do passado.

- Minha vila foi destruída por aqueles que repudiam os piratas. Eu não tinha mais um lar para voltar.

- Lamento muito, Hagrid. – Lílian colocou a mão no braço do homem.

- Não precisa ter pena de mim, majana. Vivo bem aqui. O destino me deu a vida e gosto de navegar com o capitão e ver muitas coisas.

Lílian sorriu

- Sei exatamente o que quer dizer, Hagrid.

**Oooooooooooooo**

James conversava com Sirius mas toda a sua atenção estava voltada para Lílian e Hagrid. Sirius virou-se na direção do olhar de James.

- Bem, não lhe disse? A ruiva é perigosa. Nunca pensei que Hagrid quisesse conversar com alguém.

- Ele nunca quer.

- Bem, então comece a se preocupar Pontas. Se uma mulher consegue tirar mais do que um "sim" ou um "não" de Hagrid, ela pode conseguir informações de toda a sua tripulação.

Os dois se voltaram preocupados para Peter que se aproximava.O jovem pirata seria presa fácil para uma mulher esperta como Lílian.

Pior que isso, Peter era a única pessoa no navio que sabia toda a verdade sobre James e Sirius.

- O que foi? – Peter perguntou percebendo que James e Sirius olhavam para ele.

- Fique longe de Lílian – Sirius e James falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Se fosse em outras as circunstancias, os dois capitães teriam rido.

- Por que não a seduz, Pontas? – Sirius perguntou – Uma mulher apaixonada prefere morrer a trair o seu homem.

- E uma mulher abandonada pode gritar o segredo de seu homem do alto de uma montanha. Que é exatamente o que Lílian faria se eu a seduzisse e depois me recusasse a casar-me com ela. 

- Pois então se case com ela – Sirius rebateu – Engravide a moça e a deixe em casa cuidando de seus filhos enquanto você navega.

Era uma idéia a se pensar. Mas ele já tinha feito essa bobagem antes e agora tinha pesadelos e sentimento de culpa por causa disso. Tinha deixado uma esposa para morrer enquanto ele estava longe no mar. Nunca quisera se casar.

- Não sei por que estão tão preocupados com a moça – Peter falou interrompendo os pensamentos de James. – Ela adora o Lobo do Mar. Não acredito que revelaria sua identidade, assim o que importa se escrever sua história?

James suspirou profundamente.

- Lílian apenas sabe que o Lobo do Mar foi um fugitivo durante a guerra e que agora liberta piratas que são prisioneiros. Mas ela não sabe exatamente quem ele é.

- Não sabe ainda – Sirius o corrigiu. – Mas no dia que descobrir. Pontas, terei de cortar a garganta da moça, e você não vai poder fazer nada para me impedir.

* * *

N/A: Auuuuueeee, foram menos de 2 dias para postar esse capitulo, o maior de todos até agora, euparticularmente, gosto muito dele, pois adoro quando personagens diferentes aparecem, quer dizer, não sempre os mesmos.. Btw, o que acharam dessa capitulo? quero reviews viu? se não eu paro de postar com frequencia hehehehe..

**Paola Lovegood:** Ahhh, eu tento postar com frequencia, sempre que eu posso to escrevendo e postando logo em seguida, esse capitulo terminei ontem a noite e espero que você tenha gostado... Beijooos

**Thaty:** Realmenye, Lilian sempre se mete em confusão, pobre capitão, vai enfrentar muuuuuitos problemas, ehehheehe. Beijooos

**Lua:** Desculpaaaa a demora pra postar o capitulo anterior, eu tinha viajado quintae só voltei domingo, então só deu prs postar na segunda, mas esse foi rapido nao? O que achou desse capitulo? Beijooos

**Maria Lua:** Uhuuu adoro leitores novos hehehehehe, que bom que você ta gostando da fic, obrigada pelos elogios, hehehe a Marlene? vai aparecer mais para frente hehehehe... Tadinha dela? huehuehue eu troco de lugar com ela.. sem preoblemas, ficar em um navio com os marotos.. ai ai suspira quem não quer? hehehe beijooos

**Maga Black Sparrow: **Nossaaa notei pelo seu nick, que essa fic é a sua cara hehehehehe, eu tbm simplesmente amo Harry Potter e Piratas do Caribe, achei tri injusto eles não terem participado do Oscar esse ano.. Não se preocupe amiga, não pretendo parar a fic enquanto existir gente viciada nela hehehehe... Beijooos

**Mila Potter Evas:** Capitão Black, Capitão Potter, Capitão Lupin, leve-me quem me quiser, sou apaixonada pelos marotos... Hmm veremos se ele vai conseguir proteger não é? Lily tem um temperamento dificil hehehehe muitas brigas vão rolar ainda. ihhh guria, roe as unhas nãooo eu posto rapido pode deixa heheh Beijoooos

Então, até o próximo capitulo e desculpem-me pelos erros gramaticais hehehe

Beijossssssssss


	8. A vida de Tiago James Potter

**N/A:** Olhaaaa eu aqui de novo, att rápida, assim como vocês gostam não? Claro, a att é o resultado das reviews que eu recebi, ahhhh eu amooooooo Reviews P ... Btw, o aviso aqui de cima , não é bem um aviso, bom... eu fiz um trailer (fico meio bobinho mas tudo bem) da fanfic, então quem quiser conferir é só ir no meu profile e ver .. Boa leitura... Ahhhh e me desculpem os erros de ortografia, fiquei com preguiça de ler a fic de novo pra ver se estava certa. desculpaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**Ooooooooooooo**

**Capitulo 8: A vida de Tiago James Potter**

Ao meio-dia o céu estava negro, os ventos uivavam e Lílian entrou em pânico. Sentia-se como se mãos gigantescas a puxassem para diferentes direções. Afinal, havia uma grande diferença em enfrentar uma tempestade em terra firme e em um navio.

- Está bem homens – James gritou bem alto para superar o barulho do vento – Saiam todos do convés.

Virou-se para Lílian que olhava aterrorizada para todos os lados.

- E a ordem serve também para você ruiva, preciso que desça a cabine antes que o convés fique inundado.

Ela olhou para as ondas que pareciam do tamanho do próprio navio e concordou.

- Já estou descendo, não precisa mandar duas vezes.

James a ajudou a descer as escadas segurando-a firme pelo braço.

- O navio consegue agüentar essa fúria? – Lílian perguntou amedrontada.

- O Wolf's não vai sofrer dano algum. Já enfrentou tempestade piores.

Lílian tentou mostrar-se corajosa. Realmente tentou, mas ela lembrava-se bem de um navio, o The Willowood que afundara durante um furacão ali perto, exatamente na mesma época, no ano anterior. Pedaços de botes salva-vidas chegaram às praias, mas não tinha sido encontrado corpo algum. Todos haviam morrido.

Ao ver-lhe o medo, James acariciou-lhe de leve o rosto.

- Acha que eu estaria assim tão calmo se o meu navio corresse algum risco? Fique quietinha aqui que logo que eu puder virei vê-la. Não acenda o lampião e fique deitada na cama, prometo a você ruiva, tudo ficará bem.

- Já fez alguma promessa que não conseguiu cumprir?

Contrariando o bom senso, James a pegou nos braço e a embalou como se fosse uma criança. Aos poucos, os tremores do corpo de Lílian foram diminuindo.

- Acredite-me, Lílian, se há uma coisa que sei fazer muito bem é como sobreviver.

- Ficarei profundamente desapontada se estiver errado.

- Voltarei logo que puder – ele prometeu.

Com relutância, Lílian deixou-o se afastar. Respirou fundo e começou a dizer a si mesma que não estava mais com medo.

" _Oh quem você quer enganar Lily? Você está apavorada"_ , ela reconheceu.

Com os dentes tremendo, foi até a cama e sentou-se. Neste instante a porta da cabine se abriu e Remus entrou sorrindo, como se estivesse festejando alguma coisa.

- Esta com medo não é?

- Apavorada – ela respondeu com sinceridade.

- Foi o que o Pontas me disse, assim, pensei vir até aqui com o Canino para tentarmos distraí-la.

Lílian olhou para Canino. Era um cachorro muito grande e babão. Que raça seria?

- Ele é meio velho. Deve ter nascido uns anos antes de eu encontrá-lo. Eu estava em um navio que levava cachorros exóticos para a Inglaterra, para os ricos comprarem.

O cachorro deu um leve latido e começou a cheirar os bolsos de Remus.

- Fique quieto Canino – Remus acariciou de leve a cabeça do cachorro – estou ocupado contando uma história. Depois eu lhe arranjo alguns biscoitos.

Como se compreendesse o que seu dono falara, Canino deu um latido como resposta.

- Vou contar para a Lily como encontrei você, seu pulguento.

Lílian mordeu os lábios para não rir.

- Bem, o que eu estava dizendo? Ah sim, o cachorro me fez andar na linha, o capitão do navio em que eu me encontrava , mandou sacrificar vários cachorros porque adoeceram. Canino ia morrer, mas não tive coragem de matá-lo. Então o escondi e cuidei dele, na época ele era pequeno, um filhote. Está comigo desde então.

Relâmpagos iluminaram a cabine e Lílian gritou.

- Está tudo bem, Lily – Remus sentou-se em uma cadeira e Canino pulou na cama para deitar ao lado de Lílian.

- Como você consegue ficar tão calmo Remus?

- Quando eu estou nervoso, eu – Remus cora levemente – canto. Mas não posso cantar agora porque as canções que eu conheço não podem ser repetidas diante de uma dama.

O navio balanço violentamente e Lílian sentiu que empalidecia.

- Estou enjoada.

- Não pode vomitar na cama do Pontas – Remus riu, levantando-se rapidamente e pegando uma bacia entregando-a a Lílian – Use a bacia se precisar.

Lílian balançou a cabeça concordando. Fechou os olhos e rezou para que a tempestade acabasse logo.

- Obrigada – ela murmurou. A cada momento ficava mais assustada, Gostaria de sair correndo daquele cabine e encontrar um cantinho seguro para se esconder. Mas não encontraria nenhum canto seguro naquele navio, não naquele momento.

Tentou conversar para ver se assim se distraia.

- Como conheceu o capitão Potter? – ela perguntou, desejando que Remus tivesse uma história bem longa para contar.

- Conhece James, quando éramos pequenos, devíamos ter treze anos – a expressão do rosto mostrava o carinho que ele tinha pelo capitão. Era como se fossem irmãos – Aquela altura, Pontas já era alto, forte e honesto, um bom amigo.

- O que o levou a entrar na Marinha?

O sorriso sumiu do rosto de Remus.

- Ele não entrou por vontade própria. Aquele bastardo do Malfoy, vendeu James para a marinha inglesa.

- O homem vendeu James para a marinha? Era seu pai?

- Não Lily, o Malfoy não era pai de James, mas um bastardo que merecia ser morto. Ele era sócio do pai de James, e quanto este morreu, o Malfoy não quis se responsabilizar pelo garoto. Só queria lucros.

Lílian conhecia esse tipo de gente.

- E você ajudou o James a se adaptar a vida do navio?

- Bem, eu tentei, mas sabe como o capitão é teimoso e gosta de fazer as coisas do jeito dele.Quando achava que os ingleses estavam fazendo algo errado, dizia logo. E para piorar, estava apavorado pensando no destino da irmã.

- Irmã?

- Anabeth – Remus sorriu acanhado, lembrando da garota –Ela era uma jovem bonita e gentil.

- E onde está agora?

A luz sumiu dos olhos de Remus, ele ficou uns instantes em silêncio, antes de responder.

- Ela está morta, morreu há 4 anos – Remus acariciou a cabeça do Canino – Anabeth tinha 11 anos quando seu pai morreu. Pontas tinha medo que o Malfoy a vendesse para algum lugar onde uma boa moça não devia estar.

- E onde estava a mãe dela?

- Tinha ido para o paraíso também.

- Que paraíso?

- Ela morreu também, Lily- ele disse gentilmente. – A mãe de James morreu de febre quando ele tinha 8 anos de idade.

Lílian sentiu um aperto no coração, como devia ter sido terrível para James, perder o pai e a mãe sendo assim tão novo. Ainda se lembrava de seu sofrimento quando sua mãe morrera.7 anos tinha se passado desde então, mas ela sentia tanta falta da mãe que chegava a doer.

Imagine então perder a família inteira.

- É verdade, e foi muito difícil para o Pontas, não saber onde estava sua irmã, se estava em segurança ou não.

- Ninguém da família dele o ajudou?

- O pai do Pontas era um lorde inglês que tinha perdido seu título e ido para a América a fim de fazer fortuna, a família continuou na Inglaterra. O Malfoy jurou ao pai de James que mandaria o Pontas e a Anabeth de volta a Inglaterra se acontecesse alguma coisa com ele.

- E o Malfoy o traiu.

- Mais do que imagina. Eu estava com o Pontas no dia em que ele descobriu que o pai não tinha morrido em um acidente como o bastardo dissera, ele tinha o matado.

- Por que ele fez isso?

- Porque queria ficar com toda a companhia para ele. Queria fazer tráfico de piratas, escravos, mas o sócio não admitiria isso nunca. Assim, o Malfoy o esfaqueou.

Lílian balançou a cabeça inconformada. Como uma coisa dessas podia acontecer?

- E o que o capitão fez quando descobriu?

- Jurou que arrancaria fora o coração do Malfoy.

- E ele fez isso?

- Bem, levou dois anos para James conseguir escapar da marinha e começar a procurar o Malfoy e a Anabeth.

Lílian arregalou os olhos, surpresa. James tinha escapado da Marinha? Isso parecia mesmo coisa de herói.

- O que ele fez? Como escapou?

Remus acariciou novamente a cabeça do Canino, que estava dormindo calmamente com a cabeça apoiada no colo de Lílian, ajeitou-se na cadeira e olhou para a porta temendo que James estivesse a escuta.

- Uma noite, quando paramos na Jamaica, ele conseguiu sair do barco e sumiu.

- E para onde ele foi?

- Não sei. Queria que eu fosse com ele, mas fiquei com o Peter, ele tinha medo de ser pego e enforcado, eu consigo entender o Rabicho, James era forte, Peter um medroso – Remus soltou uma risada brincalhona – ele precisava mais de mim . Bom, Não vi o James por 3 anos. Quando nos vimos novamente, ele já era um capitão, tinha uns 19 anos se não me engano, ele já atacava os navios do Malfoy, libertando os escravos. Foi o jeito que encontrou de derrotar o inimigo , fez com que seus negócios falissem.

- E quanto Anabeth?

- Levou uns dois anos para que a encontrássemos.

- Porque o Malfoy a tinha colocado em um bordel, não é?

Remus ficou embaraçado e chegou mesmo a ficar com o rosto vermelho.

- Uma moça não deve falar tal palavra, Lily.

- Ah, desculpe-me.

- Não posso nem imaginar como deve ter sido horrível para James, encontrar Anabeth naquele lugar. Ela tinha apenas 19 anos quando a vimos. Se encontrássemos o Malfoy naquela hora até mesmo eu o mataria com as minhas próprias mãos, sem arma alguma.

Lílian não culparia James, muito menos Remus, se tivessem feito isso. Na verdade, o tal Malfoy merecia uma morte muito pior.

- Malfoy descobriu que o Pontas estava procurando por ele e sumiu. Ninguém sabia onde ele estava. Assim, James pegou sua irmã e foram viver em uma ilha, e foi lá que ela morreu, aos 21 anos.

- E o Malfoy?

- James o encontrou um ano após a morte da irmã. Já tinha arruinado as finanças do homem e quase o matou.

- Mas não o fez?

- James espancou o Malfoy, mas deixou-o vivo. O canalha fingiu estar desmaiado e quando o Pontas se afastou , Malfoy pegou sua arma e ia atirar , mas é claro, meu amigo foi mais rápido.

Lílian e Remus ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos, enquanto o vento fazia o navio balançar. Relâmpagos cortavam o céu e agora, Canino exigia comida.

Lílian olhou para o tento, imaginando onde James estaria naquele momento. Ele tivera uma vida tão difícil. Ficou imaginando se um homem que tinha perdido todos os entes queridos teria capacidade de amar outra vez.

**Ooooooooooooo**

James e Sirius estavam em plena ação, tentando evitar que o navio fosse derrotado pela tempestade. Era uma luta dura mas o Black Wolf's estava conseguindo resistir.

- Por que não vai lá embaixo e descansa um pouco? – Sirius sugeriu – A tempestade está mais fraca agora, eu fico aqui de vigia.

- Esta bem, mas eu volto daqui uma hora!

- E traga consigo uma garrafa de rum.

James desceu as escadas rumo a cabine, com o corpo dolorido, ele abriu a porta.

Lílian olhou e viu James ali parado ensopado. Seus cabelos e roupas estavam completamente molhados. Certamente adoeceria se não se trocasse imediatamente.

Agindo sem pensar, ela tirou a colcha da cama e correu para Morgan, colocando-a em volta de seus ombros.

- Cuido do capitão Lily – Remus disse num leve tom de malicia – Vou aproveitar e dar comida e bebida para esse cachorro babão.

- Meu deus capitão – Lílian exclamou – Até parece que enfrentou o próprio deus dos mares.

James não disse nada e sentou-se na cadeira antes ocupada por Remus.

- Não tente falar- recomendou Lílian – e vamos tirar essa roupa. 

Sem hesitar, ela correu até um baú, e de lá, retirou uma calça, uma blusa e uma jaqueta. Voltou até James encontrando-o numa tentativa de secar os cabelos com a colcha.

- Temos que tirar essas roupas antes que fique doente – Lílian ajudou James a tirar a jaqueta , e estava para tirar-lhe a camisa quando lhe ocorreu que estava despindo um homem.

Um homem magnífico, por sinal, cujos músculos a deixavam hipnotizada.

Sentiu a boca seca e não conseguiu fazer mais nada a não ser olhar para aquele peito bronzeado.

James pegou a camisa seca que estava nas mãos tremulas de Lílian, e cometeu o erro de olhar para o rosto da ruiva. Os olhos verdes revelavam a atração que ela sentia por ele.

Instantaneamente, James lembrou-se do sabor daqueles lábios tentadores e sem pensar inclinou-se para ela.

- Trouxe comida – a voz de Remus quebrou o encanto do momento.

Lílian sentiu que ruborizava.

" _Meu deus, o que eu ia fazer? Deixar que um homem quase despido me beijasse"_ , pensou a ruiva, mais um instante e teria se deixado levar pelo prazer e...

- Vou esperar lá fora enquanto você se veste – ela disse entregando a James as roupas secas.

Ele se levantou mordendo os lábios e quase praguejando.

- Você sabe Remus, as vezes fico pensando se não devia ter deixado você na ilha Del muerte.

- O que foi que eu fiz? – Remus perguntou fingindo desentendimento, ele sabia que se permitisse que seu amigo beijasse a ruiva, algo mais poderia ter acontecida, e talvez mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, Pontas se arrependesse de seus atos.

- Não fez nada meu amigo, Diabos, eu preciso é lhe agradecer.

- Pela comida?

"_Por evitar que eu cometesse o maior erro da minha vida"_ , pensou James

- Isso Remus. Obrigado pela comida. Estou faminto.

Tão logo se vestiu, James abriu a porta, Lílian bastante pálida estava se segurando no corrimão da escada.

- Tudo está tranqüilo agora Lílian, o pior da tempestade já passou.

- Tem certeza?

- Depois de 12 anos no mar, aprende-se a saber dessas coisas.

- Se não estiver precisando de mim Pontas, vou alimentar o Canino de novo. – Remus foi dizendo se retirando da cabine.

James afastou-se da porta para deixar Remus sair. Lílian podia sentir o calor do corpo de James e sua respiração bem próxima ao seu rosto. Precisou se esforçar para não tocar em seus cabelos molhados que cheiravam a água do mar.

Foi só então que notou que tinha se agarrado a James.

- Desculpe-me – ela conseguiu murmurar – Não pretendia...

James percebeu a atração física que a jovem sentia por ele, mas não era homem de se aproveitar de uma mulher inocente. Seria fácil pegá-la em seus braços e carregá-la para cama. Mas seu bom senso o impedia de fazer aquilo. Não tiraria a inocência de uma jovem que estava vivendo agora momentos diferentes de sua vida e por isso deixava-se levar pelas emoções. Nunca ousaria lhe roubar a inocência como outros homem haviam roubado de Anabeth.

Podia.. controlar-se. E estava acostumado a ficar desapontado. Já tinha passado por momentos amargos demais em sua vida e não faria isso com outra pessoa. Principalmente com Lílian.

- Desculpe-me Srta.Evans. Preciso voltar ao convés.

Lílian odiava quando ele a chamava pelo sobrenome, era tão formal e parecia que, com isso, ele quisesse se afastar.

- Mas nem comeu nada. E acabou de trocar de roupa...

- Pois estou sentindo necessidade de tomar outro banho frio.

* * *

N/A: OK, eu não demorei para postar né? Bom, o que dizer? Eu to gripada, em casa, enrrolada no cobertor escrevendo no Lap, então, eu acho que, pelo meu grande esforço de mexer meus dedinhos no frio (provocado pelo ar condicionado) eu mereço Reviews. Bom pessoas, o que dizer? eu amei amei amei as reviews que recebi, normal, eu SEMPRE amo as minhas reviews, então, eu sei la, me empolguei e resolvi postar, e fazer um trailer ( meio bobo, como eu ja disse) ta la no meu profile, só clicar no meu nome, e tem o link do youtube.. hehehehe, bomo próximo capitulo acho que sai no domingo, depende da quantidade de reviews hehehe.. Beijoss

**Maria Lua:** hehehehe, as suas curiosidades só serão respondidas nas fic, eu não posso falar lálálá, se não perde a graça não é? Sei, to sendo malvada, mas pensa pelo lado positivo, eu pelo menos não estou demorando pra postar os capitulos, nem uma gripe consegue me derrubar.. uhuuuu... Sim sim sim, a Lily consegue fazer as amizades certas, mas no mundo Maroto, onde se tem amizades erradas? é só ficar longe dos sonserinos hehehehe... E o Reminho, o que achou dele nesse capitulo? Beijoooos

**Mahzinha Weasley:** Ahhhhh que bom que você esta gostando dos meus super dedinhos flashes hehehehehe... Vou tentar postar sempre o mais rapido possivel, apesar de querer deixar vocês curiosos, porque é legal ser malvada hehehehe riso maligno Muahahaha Ahhhhhh sobre o cozinheiro? Não posso falar lálálá, mas ele aparece de novo, gostou do filho dele? O Olivio Wood.. hehehehe, eu simplesmente AMO o ator que fez o papel do Olivio no filme A pedra filosofal, foi amor a primeira vista, então eu tinha que colocar ele na fanfic.. heheheh Beijooos

**Lua:** Olha eu de novo aqui, com um capitulo super mega rápido de ser postado, hehehehe, o que achou dele? Aumentou a curiosidade? Deu para matar a curiosidade de alguma coisa? Pelo menos você ficou sabendo um pouco mais da vida do Capitão Potter, tadinho dele não? hehehehehe Beijoooos

**Zihsendin:** Perdeu um capitulo? heuheuheuehuehue isso é para mostrar que aqui, não durmo no ponto, heuheuheu quero ser o mais rapida possivel para postar os capitulos para vocês que estão curtindo a fic, ahhhh eu adoro o Hagrid, e resolvi fazer ele mimoso no navio, ahhh quando que ele não é querido? Hehehehhe, uuuuuh, te deixou curiosa nesse capitulo ou consegui tirar alguma duvida sua? hehehe Beijooos e vê se não se perde hehehe

**Nina:** Oba oba, que bom que esta gostando da fanfic, hehehehe comenta sempre que puder ... então majana, eu tirei de um livro, agora se existe ou não, aquela lingua, e se esse é ou não, o significado dela, eu não sei, só a autora do livro sabe... hehehehe. Alguma verdade sobre o James você ja sabe não? digamos que com esse capitulo você sabe 1/3 da vida dele hehehehe. Beijoooos

**Thaty:** O que achou do James nesse capitulo? A parte do "precisar de um banho gelado" pode ser considerado um sacrificio não? hehehehehe que bom que você esta se divertindo com a fic, eu tbm estou curtindo muito ela, e as reviews, hehehe.. Beijooos

**Mary M Evans:** Ahhhh, eu simplesmente amo UA's, então, eu li uma fic que mistura marotos e Piratas, e, eu particularmente acho ela muito boa, apesar de não estar atualizada, e talvez a autora ter abandonado, se chama "Confraria Marota" Se eu não me engano, ela é muito criativa, e foi a que me deu vontade de escrever essa, hehehehe, não desiste não, escreve sua UA e me passa para ler, porque eu simplesmente amo ler fanfic. hehehehe Beijoooos

Então acho que eras isso... Beijooos e até a próxima


	9. Argumentos e encrencas

**N/A:** Esté é um presentinho que resolvidar a vocês para que tenham uma ótima Páscoa.. Siiiiim, o capitulo 9 veio antes de domingo, e quer saber? Talvez, muito talvez mesmo, dependendo das reviews, hehehe, vocês tenham uma surpresa amanhã lálálá, Beijosss e Boa leitura

**Capitulo 9:**** Argumentos e encrencas**

Lílian estava sozinha na cabine, James estava certo, o pior da tempestade já passara, entretanto o navio continuava a balançar e o forte som do vento ainda era ouvido pela garota. Ela não tinha certeza há quanto tempo James subira para o convés, mas pela vigia, ela podia ver que o céu ainda estava negro e ameaçador.

Estava ansiosa e gostaria muito de conversar com alguém quando ouviu baterem na porta.

- Pode entrar

James entrou seguido de Olívio, o filho do cozinheiro. O garoto colocou o prato em cima da mesinha e saiu rapidamente.

- O cozinheiro não ousou em acender o fogo com essa tempestade, esta noite só teremos comida fria. – resmungou James.

Com a fome que estava, Lílian comeria o que quer que fosse.

James caminhou até o baú, tirou novas roupas secas e saiu por um momento da cabine, quando retornou trazia a roupa molhada pingando pelo chão.

- Montei um varal naquele canto – Lílian apontou para um local onde esticara uns fios. – Pode colocar a roupa ali para secar.

James sorriu ao ver que tipo de roupa estava pendurada no varal improvisado pela ruiva. Acariciou de leve uma das peças, mas logo a soltou. Pendurou rapidamente a sua roupa e voltou-se para a garota que se sentara a mesa como se estivesse diante de um banquete. Naquele instante, James surpreendera-se com os sentimentos que pareciam querer dominá-lo, jamais se sentira assim diante de nenhuma outra mulher.

Era um sentimento diferente

Lílian encheu uma caneca com leite, parou por um momento e virou-se para James.

- Alguma coisa errada capitão?

- Não que eu saiba.

- Tem certeza? O senhor me parece...

- Já disse que não há nada de errado – retrucou ele com aspereza

- Desculpe-me – falou ela olhando novamente para o prato a sua frente - O dia foi longo e você deve estar cansado. Estive pensando que não é justo que eu fique aqui confortável em sua cabine enquanto o senhor tem de dormir por ai.

- E o que propõe Srta. Evans?

- Pensei em colocar uma rede junto a vigia.

- E por acaso já dormiu em uma rede antes?

- Bem, nunca, mas tenho certeza de que não é desconfortável.

- Rede não é lugar para mulher.

Lílian se irritou

- Por que uma rede é um lugar bom para um homem e não para uma mulher?

- Simplesmente as duas não combinam.

- Quem disse isso?

- O que importa? Não vou dormir em uma cama, enquanto uma mulher passa a noite em uma rede desconfortável. E pare de tentar argumentar comigo.

- Não acha que deve respeitar as minhas idéias? Elas são só minhas e de mais ninguém.

- Felizmente, pensei que todas as mulheres andavam com essa modernidade na cabeça.

- Pois acredite em mim, capitão Potter, quando lhe digo que chegará o tempo em que as mulheres ocuparão lugares marcantes em nossa sociedade, Não vão apenas bordar e pintar.

A risada de James soou alto e ele chegou a aplaudir Lílian.

- Bravo Srta. Evans. Há quanto tempo ensaia esse seu discurso?

Lílian viu tudo vermelho a sua frente. Ignorando a raiva que a ruiva sentia, James desejou saber mais de seus pensamentos.

- Pode me dizer quem lhe colocou tais idéias na cabeça?

- Por que pergunta isso? Acha que não consigo ter meus próprios pensamentos?

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, mas vamos encarar os fatos de frente, estas não são idéias comuns.

Lílian aproximou-se de James e seu olhar era desafiador.

- Pois quero que se lembre capitão, que Deus não criou Eva do calcanhar de Adão para que ele pudesse pisá-la, ela foi criada, de sua costela, para viver ao lado dele como sua companheira.

James cruzou os braços e encarou Lílian.

- Então me diga, por que as mulheres por natureza representam o sexo mais fraco? As mulheres costumam desmaiar ao menor susto – provocou-a

" _Oh, como eu gostaria de tirar essa expressão de superioridade desse, desse arrogante" _, pensou Lílian. Ele estava todo orgulhoso de seu argumento, mas ela tinha um bem melhor.

- Pois se esqueceu de uma coisa capitão. Eu lhe asseguro de que já vi mulheres sofrerem barbaridades ao dar a luz a um filho e que não costumam desmaiar durante o parto. E agora me diga que homem suporta tamanha dor por muitas horas?

James ficara em silêncio, esperando que Lílian acabasse com seu argumento.

- Na verdade, o senhor quer saber a razão de as mulheres resistirem mais a dor, capitão Potter? É porque as mulheres são superiores aos homens.

James riu.

A audácia do capitão não tinha limites, ele simplesmente jogara a cabeça para trás e ria abertamente dos argumentos dela.

- Não estou vendo graça alguma no que estamos falando, capitão.

- Tenho certeza disso – Ele se esforçava inutilmente para parar de rir. A garota de fato era especial, nunca havia encontrado alguém que tivesse a audácia de discutir com ele seus pontos de vista. – Está certo, Srta. Evans, seu argumento é convincente, mas não muda nada. – Ele se aproximou de Lílian e acariciou-lhe o rosto.

Lílian afastara-se da mão do capitão, estava realmente irritada com a situação.

- Não quero brigar com você ruiva. – ele murmurou

- Então o que você quer?

"_Fazer amor com você"_ , James pensara o que gostaria de responder a ela.

- Quero que deixe de lado aquele artigo que esta escrevendo. Não distraia os meus homens de seus trabalhos.

Os olhos de Lílian brilharam de raiva.

- Por que?

- Porque cada pessoa neste barco tem um trabalho a fazer, e eu os comando, Remus mantém a paz geral, e o seu papel, senhorita Evans, é ficar fora do nosso caminho.

- Não julguei que estivesse atrapalhando alguém.

- Isto não é um jogo, a senhorita precisa...

- Costurar, ler algum livro, talvez poesia, e lavar a minha roupa – interrompeu ela.

- Exatamente.

- Muito bem – ela disse, e sua voz soou gelada com o vento lá de fora. – Como meu trabalho é ficar aqui sentada fora de seu caminho e o seu é comandar este navio, sugiro que vá trabalhar imediatamente.

- Mas eu...

- Mas nada capitão, que os céus proíbam que o senhor deixe o seu leme por mais de um minuto. Poderia acontecer uma tragédia, Deus poderia mandar um raio que colocaria o seu navio em chamas. Um monstro do mar poderia sair das profundezas do oceano e nos engolir.

Antes que James pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Lílian o empurrou para fora da cabine e fechou a porta, deixando-o boquiaberto no corredor.

**Oooooooooooooo**

Lílian olhou em volta daquele ambiente obviamente masculino.

- Ah, capitão Potter, que ver uma mulher tomando conta deste lugar? Pois eu lhe mostrarei como é que uma mulher arruma a sua casa.

Sem hesitar, começou a remexer nos baús que estavam ali. Em um deles encontrou um corte de algodão com muito metros de comprimento. Ora, ela faria cortinas e as colocaria nas paredes da cabine. Se possível, acrescentaria babados e laços nem que fossem de corda. O Potter não a queria como jornalista, então hospedaria naquele quarto uma mulher à antiga, daquelas bem caseiras.

**Ooooooooooooooo**

James andava de um lado para o outro no convés.

- Parece que está com o diabo no corpo, Pontas – Sirius disse aproximando-se – Pensei que tinha se recolhido para descansar um pouco.

- Nem me lembre disso.

Sirius riu, coçando a cabeça.

" _Ah, mulheres"_ , pensou almofadinhas.

- O que nossa hóspede falou para deixá-lo desse jeito?

- Ela pensa que as mulheres devem ser consideradas iguais aos homens.

- Foi o que eu imaginei, pois só há um jeito de tirar essas idéias estúpidas da moça, leve-a para a cama.

James sacudiu a cabeça descartando a idéia.

- Queria que fosse assim tão fácil.

- Desculpe-me, Pontas, mas acredito que alguém trocou de lugar com você. Vai ver apareceu um sósia do capitão e é ele quem está agora na minha frente. Nem parece o mesmo homem que era capaz de conquistar o coração de todas as mulheres pelos portos por que passávamos.

- Não é a mesma coisa, almofadinhas.

- É exatamente a mesma coisa, meu caro.

- Se pensa assim, por que não tenho visto você andar atrás de uma mulher neste último ano? – James perguntou, desafiando o amigo – Você, que sempre foi tão mulherengo, nunca mais procurou bordel algum.

- Não posso fazer isso.

- Por que não? Tenho visto mulheres correrem atrás de você...

- Marlene me arrancaria a cabeça.

James riu com gosto.

- Ah, então está com medo da Marlene? Está com medo de uma mulher?

- Não tenho medo de nada... O fato é que não quero nenhuma outra mulher.

- Isso porque há uma diferença. Você ama a Marlene, e por isso as outras mulheres não o interessam.

- Você sempre tem de dizer a ultima palavra não é?

James cerrou os dentes, ele não vencera nenhuma das discussões com Lílian.

- Não sei por que esta tão envolvido com essa mulher, ela não é diferente de nenhuma outra – Sirius murmurou pensativo. – Ela é bonita, isso eu posso afirmar, tem um corpo tentador, mas...

- Ela é diferente, tudo nela é diferente. Agora vá dormir almofadinhas.

Sirius se afastou do leme, entregando-o a James.

- Penso que corrigi um pouco o nosso curso. Só que há um problema.

- E qual é?

- Apesar de o navio não ter sofrido grandes danos, vi que duas das velas se rasgaram com o vento. Podemos seguir esta noite com elas, mas precisaremos trocá-las tão logo que clarear.

- Ah, vou mandar o Peter e o Remus fazerem isso, assim que a ruiva deixar-me entrar na minha cabine e pegar o tecido que deixei lá.

Sirius riu.

- Boa noite, Pontas.

James ficou sozinho olhando para a escuridão da noite. Observou as velas. O destino tinha sido bondoso com ele, destruindo apenas duas velas. O número exato que poderia ser feito com o tecido que deixara na cabine. Pretendia comprar mais lona em Londres, já que seu estoque tinha sido usado em uma tempestade anterior. Mas quando Sirius levara Lílian para o barco, eles haviam partido muito rapidamente, antes que pudesse fazer as compras.

Suspirando decidiu verificar se os compartimentos inferiores do navio estavam intactos. No caminho, a lembrança de Lílian voltou a sua mente.

**Ooooooooooooo**

Nem bem amanhecera, Peter subiu no mastro central e vasculhou o mar ao redor do Black Wolf's.

- Pontas – Peter gritou lá do alto – Há um navio a vista.

James virou-se na direção que o amigo apontava e visualizou uma embarcação a uma certa distância.

- Segue um rumo diferente do nosso?

- Não, vem em nossa direção.

- Da para ver qual a bandeira deles?

- Parece norte-americana, Pontas.

James suspirou aliviado. Pelo menos não era a marinha inglesa, ou piratas assassinos. Devia ser algum navio norte-americano que se perdera no oceano devido a tempestade. Precisava colocar uma bandeira e mostrar que era amigo e não um pirata.

Percebeu que Remus estava nas proximidades e o chamou.

- Pegue o leme enquanto vou pegar uma bandeira, Aluado. Vou aproveitar e pegar os panos para as velas.

- Pode ir, Pontas – Remus assumiu o posto de James.

No caminho para a cabine, James desejou que Lílian estivesse dormindo, que não tivesse trancado a porta e assim ele entraria bem silenciosamente, pegaria o que procurava e sairia antes que a acordasse.

A sorte parecia estar do seu lado. Encontrou a porta destrancada e Lílian estava dormindo, parecendo uma criança. Suspirou aliviado e seguiu direto para o baú.

Percebeu que ela não havia tirado o vestido, talvez porque estivesse cansada demais. Deteve os olhos em seus pés pequeninos e sorriu.

Foi então que ele viu as cortinas enfeitando a vigia da cabine, seu estomago doeu.

" _Não, ela não fez isso..."_ , começou a pensar espantado _" Sim, ela fes isso mesmo"._

James olhou boquiaberto, seu ultimo corte de tecido de algodão destinado as velas, ali, transformado em cortinas.

- Que diabos você fez agora? – esbravejou ele, e sua voz soou como um trovão.

Lílian acordou assustada, mas logo viu que era James.

- Ah, é o senhor, capitão.

- Sim, sou eu. O homem que agora vai matá-la.

- Vai me matar? – Lílian continuou esfregando os olhos sonolentos.

James cerrou os dentes. E agora? Como faria as novas velas? Felizmente o navio que se aproximava parecia amigável. No entanto, isso não era garantido. Podia levar uma bandeira norte-americana e mesmo assim ser um navio pirata.

- A senhorita tem idéia para o que este tecido era destinado?

- Para fazer minhas cortinas... – ela respondeu

James estava furioso, mesmo com a gravidade da situação, ela ainda fazia brincadeiras para deixá-lo cada vez mais brabo.

- Acontece que era para fazer velas novas e vim exatamente buscar o pano. A tempestade destruiu duas velas e estaremos encalhados se a deixarmos do jeito que estão.

- Vai me dizer que um navio como o seu só tinha um corte de tecido para fazer velas?

- Exatamente.

- Fico surpresa, capitão Potter. Sei que os navios costumam levar cortes e cortes, e não apenas um.

- Pois os meus estavam em um compartimento que foi inundado por uma tempestade. Eles estragaram, o que encontrou em meu baú era a minha reserva.

Lílian arregalou os olhos percebendo a bobagem que fizera.

James caminhou até um dos baús e de lá tirou uma bandeira Norte- Americana.

- Pelo menos não estragou isso aqui também – resmungou ele – volto a falar com a senhorita depois.

O capitão parou na porta e deu ordens a Peter.

- Rabicho, fique de olho na Srta. Evans e não a deixe tocar em mais nada.

Peter arregalou os olhos, mas obedeceu prontamente ao amigo, entrando na cabine.

James ainda voltou-se para Lílian.

- Ouviu o que eu disse ruiva? Não quero que mexa em nada.

Em vez de parecer preocupada ou aborrecida. Lílian deu de ombros como se não se importasse com o que ele dizia ou fazia.

Resmungando, James se afastou rumo ao convés.

- O que você fez que deixou o Pontas tão irritado, Lílian? – Peter quis saber.

- Fiz aqueles cortinas com o pano das velas.

- Srta. Evans! Não devia ter feito isso.

- Agora eu sei que fiz bobagem Peter – Lílian abaixou-se e pegou do chão uma bandeira que James deixara cair enquanto escolhia a que viera buscar.

- Por que carregam bandeiras da França, da Inglaterra, da Irlanda e da Espanha?

- Porque sempre é bom usar uma bandeira de país amigo.

- E um navio não deve carregar apenas a sua própria bandeira?

- Ás vezes, usamos uma outra para enganar o navio que se aproxima. Se puder passar pelo outro sem lutar, é melhor.

- Pensei que lutassem o tempo todo.

- Vamos dizer que as batalhas no mar são difíceis de vencer. Já pegamos muitos sobreviventes que ficaram a deriva quando seu barco foi afundado. Bastam dois tiros certeiros de canhão para que os dois navios afundem, não havendo qualquer vencedor.

- Então por que lutam?

- Lutar é a ultima alternativa, Srta. Evans. A não ser que... – Peter abaixou a voz e olhou para a porta para ver se alguém estaria lá escutando o que ele dizia.

- A não ser o que, Peter?

- Que o outro navio carregue a bandeira Jolly Red, a bandeira vermelha dos piratas. Se ela estiver tremulando no barco, quer dizer que não serão permitidos sobreviventes.

O coração de Lílian bateu mais forte. E se o barco que se aproximava carregasse tal bandeira?

- Quantas vezes você viu essa bandeira, Peter?

- Mais vezes do que gostaria. Srta. Evans.

* * *

N/A: Bom, esse capitulo não tem muita action, na verdade não tem action, hehehehe, só umas encrencas que a Lily costuma se meter, umas pequenas brigas, de Lílian e James, como toda fic de maroto deve ter, mesmo essa sendo estilo piratas do caribe, não pode faltar certo? O que acharam do capitulo?? Postei antes de domingo hehehe, como eu disse um presente. O décimo capitulo ja está pronto, e para dizer, eu gostei realmente dele hehehe, é grandinho até e bem interessante... Então dependendo das reviews eu posto ele.. o mais rapido possivel.. quem sabe nao recebem outro presente de pascoa?

**Maria Lua: **ahhhh eu adoro o Reminho, acho ele muito fofo e querido, pelo menos é assim que eu gosto dele nas minhas fics hehehe.. a Tonks? eu ainda estou pensando se coloco ela ou não, mas é bem capaz que eu coloque ela, ja que coloquei o Olivio Wood, a Tonks é mais velha que ele e tals, então seria legal era aparecer não é? Pode deixar que vai ter um capitulo bem legalzinho com ela, se eu colocar ela não é? hehehehe Que achou desse capitulo? Curto eu sei, mas prometo que o próximo é mais comprido.. ahh e tem action, pequena mas tem.. hehehe beijoss

**Mary M Evans: **Verdade, os piratas se aproveitavam muito das mulheres, mas o James tem uma história, e por causa dessa história ele é bonzinho.. ahhh eu não posso contar agora.. hehehe porque ta no proximo capitulo o que eu to tentando explicar aqui =X Sobre sua fanfic, é normal amiga, eu também , muitas vezes começo a escrever e acabo desistindo, é para isso que servem as reviews, para empolgar a gente a escrever... hehehehe O que achou desse capitulo?? coments coments, Bjinhooos

**zihsendin: **Uhuuu dessa vez minha leitora não se perdeu hehehehe, surpresa pra você, postei antes de domingo, espero que isso não tenha feito você se perder novamente hehehehe... Com gostinho de quero mais?? É normal, ai sim é legal, posso te dizer que o capitulo 10 é um dos que eu mais gosto.. porque tem ação , você odeia frio? Eu simplesmente AMO o frio, quando nao tem que acordar cedo e pode ficar enrrolada nos edredons hehehehe... Beijooos

**Mila Potter Evans: **Apesar de eu simplesmente AMAR o Remus, eu mandaria ele para longeeeeeee, por interromper um momento tão ... quente heuaheuahuehuae ... verdade, o James passou por maus bocados, e ainda vai enfrentar muito mais.. OPA.. não posso falar lálálá hehehehe o que achou do capitulo?? Beijoooos

**Mahzinha Weasley:** Verdadeeeeeeee.. James é o tipo perfeito.. o Homem que toda garota sonha... te leva nas nuvens e faz as borboletas da tua barriga se moverem sem parar aheuaheuhauheuaheuau... ela é muito bonzinho sim... mas.. é um maroto, e tem seu lado.. hm, sacana? heuehuehue Beijooos

**Sassah Potter: **Olhaaaa, nova leitora.. adoro isso hehehehe , ui, que bom que você esta gostando da fic, a parte do banho frio.. hehehehe é sempre bom dar uma humorada na historia hehehe pra nao ficar tão meloso nem tão entediante hehehehe.. Beijooos

**Deh:** To tentando dificuldade aqui com o Negrito aheuahuehuae... mouse do lap nao ta querendo me ajudar.. entao, leitora novaaaa... hauehauheuae.. esta gostando mesmo da fic? Então acompanha ela direitinho porque, sempre que der eu vou estar postando.. Beijoooos


	10. Marauder

N/A: Aqui está o presentinho de Páscoa hehehe.. Boa Leitura ae.. e muito chocolate

**Capitulo 10: Marauder**

James estava levando a bandeira Norte-Americana para ser colocada em seu mastro quando Sirius lhe fez um sinal.

- Não vai adiantar, Pontas – Sirius lhe estendeu a luneta – É o navio do Riddle, Death Queen, o Rainha da Morte.

- Tem certeza? – James empalideceu.

- Conheço de longe o navio do miserável. Bem, você devia estar satisfeito, já que não vamos ter de ir até o Caribe procurá-lo.

- Mas preferia enfrentá-lo em outras circunstâncias. Primeiro temos duas velas arruinadas e depois, uma mulher a bordo. – James sabia que se perdesse a batalha, Riddle faria barbaridades com Lílian, julgando que ela era a mulher do capitão.

- Pontas, colocaram a bandeira Jolly Red. - Remus se aproxima e comunica ao amigo

- É de fato Riddle não vai nos deixar passar sem lutar. - Sirius sorri

- Soe o alarme, Aluado. Vamos a luta.

- Encarrego-me do leme – Sirius se ofereceu – Se eu fosse você, Pontas, deixaria Riddle descobrir neste minuto que Marauder não morreu. Ele pode mudar de idéia e nos deixar seguir em paz. Até ele deve temer alguma coisa.

James procurou avaliar a sugestão. O que importava se Riddle descobrisse que Marauder e o Lobo do Mar eram a mesma pessoa? O preço pela cabeça de Marauder era quatro vezes a que ofereciam pelo Lobo do Mar.

- Se eu fizer isso, Lílian vai descobrir quem somos.

- Imagino que os tubarões não vão se importar com nossa identidade quando estiverem fazendo a sua refeição. E você já pode imaginar o que Riddle vai fazer com a sua mulher. Melhor cortarmos logo a cabeça da ruiva para lhe evitar uma dor muito maior depois.

Sirius estava certo, James pensou. Riddle não pouparia a vida de Lílian e faria barbaridade com ela antes de matá-la.

Levou um minuto olhando seus homens correndo pelo convés, eram bom marujos e alguns tinham família.

Observou Remus e Sirius e suspirou, seus amigos não mereciam morrer nas mão de Riddle. Precisava proteger seus fiéis companheiros.

- Seja Marauder, Pontas. – Sirius exclamou impaciente.

James sabia que não tinha outra escolha. Seguiu mais uma vez para sua cabine. Abriu a porta e parou espantado diante do que viu.

Lílian segurava na mão a bandeira de Marauder.

- Por favor, capitão – ela murmurou com a voz trêmula – Me diga que ganhou esta bandeira derrotando o pior dos piratas.

Seria tão bom se James pudesse mentir. Marauder era um dos mais temidos piratas de todos os tempos. Somente Black Jack Sirius rivalizava com ele. Mas isso era coisa de seu passado.

Sem explicação, James tirou a bandeira das mãos de Lílian.

- O que vai fazer com ela? – Lílian perguntou

- Vou salvar os nossos pescoços. – E com esta simples frase, ele saiu da cabine e voltou ao convés.

**Ooooooooooooooo**

O coração de Lílian parecia querer sair do peito. O seu Lobo do Mar, seu nobre pirata e herói, nada mais era do que um pirata assassino. Um dos mais sanguinários piratas de todos os tempos.

- Ele é Marauder – ela murmurou baixinho, sentindo as pernas fraquejarem.

- Está tudo bem, Srta. Evans – Peter falou com naturalidade, ajudando-a a se sentar antes que caísse.

- Está tudo bem? – repetiu sem acreditar no que ouvia – Como esta tudo bem? Tiago James Potter é um pirata sanguinário, assassino sem coração. – O olhos dela se arregalaram compreendendo finalmente a realidade- E você também é um pirata desse tipo, Peter, daí vem o nome Marauder, de Marotos, vocês... – Lílian estava branca.

- Mas não é como a senhorita julga – Peter defendeu-se, ruborizando.

Mas é claro que era.

"_Meu Deus"_ , pensou Lílian assustada _"Não estou a bordo de um navio de um romântico herói que salvava a vida de homens e que age somente por nobreza e caráter. Estou em um navio comandado por um assassino frio e impiedoso, um homem famoso por suas façanhas e crueldades."_

- O capitão parou com esse tipo de pirataria anos atrás- Explicou Peter- Nem sabia que ainda guardava essa bandeira.

- Devo me sentir aliviada com isso?

- Mas a senhorita não entende que...

Sem esperar pela justificativa de Peter, Lílian foi atrás de James. Exigiria uma explicação. Queria ouvir dos próprios lábios dele a confissão de que era o Marauder.

" _Como meu lobo do mar pode ser um assassino?"_ , pensou ela

Chegando ao convés, parou. Os canhões tinham sido descobertos e estavam prontos para disparar. Muitos dos piratas do navio de James, estava se aprontando para a batalha, empunhando as espadas e carregando as pistolas. Estavam pronto para a luta.

- Pontas! – Sirius gritou – Quer ver a cara de Riddle?

Lílian observou Sirius estendendo a luneta para James.

O navio adversário estava agora bem próximo, Sirius virou-se e o sorriso que tinha nos lábios sumiu. Ele cutucou James e apontou para o lado em que Lílian estava.

James voltou-se e foi até ela.

- Sei o que você esta pensando – ele foi dizendo – Posso ler em seu rosto.

- E o que eu estou pensando?

- Está me julgando antes de saber dos fatos.

- E quais são os fatos?

James suspirou, Era a primeira vez que alguém lhe pedia para explicar as razões que o haviam feito agir como agira no passado.

- No momento, Riddle vai nos atacar. Sirius e eu já a alertamos sobre esse homem.

- Atirar! - Sirius berrou.

James puxou Lílian pelo braço procurando protegê-la. Um tiro do canhão explodiu bem perto do Black Wolf's. Uma onda enorme invadiu o navio molhando os homens.

- Atirar! – James gritou.

Aterrorizada, Lílian apenas olhava para James. Ele parecia estar gostando do que acontecia.

- Homens, revidar!

- Como pode estar se divertindo com essa luta? – Lílian sacudiu a cabeça em desespero.

- Vivo para isto. Faz-me sentir o dono do meu destino.

- Pois eu estou ficando doente – ela murmurou, temendo vomitar a qualquer momento.

- Desça logo, Lílian.

- E se o navio afundar? - perguntou ela . _"Pelo menos aqui em cima há botes salva-vidas, enquanto lá embaixo..."_

- Então se esconda atrás daqueles barris e não se mexa.

- Onde?

James mostrou-lhe o lugar e sorriu

- Não se preocupe. Tudo vai ficar bem.

- Claro, ficarei calma. Um louco está tentando nos afundar e Marauder me diz para não me preocupar. – Ela enfrentou o olha de James. – Diga-me, capitão pirata sanguinário, quando devo começar a me preocupar? Quando enxergar o branco dos olhos de Riddle? Ou quando os tubarões começarem a me rodear?

James sorriu.

- Diria que definitivamente deve começar a se preocupar quando os tubarões estiverem a sua volta.

- Adoro esse seu jeito de me confortar.

Ela era uma mulher valente, James pensou. Pena que não pudesse ficar mais tempo ali conversando, tinha um inimigo a derrotar.

Lílian o viu comandar a batalha. Tiros ressoavam e ela colocou as mãos nos ouvidos para protegê-los. O odor de pólvora invadiu o convés e fez com que seus olhos lacrimejassem.

Como pudera desejar que sua vida fosse cheia de aventuras? Subitamente os dias monótonos e seguros da sua vidinha sem graça lhe pareceram uma benção.

Mesmo assim, vendo James, ela percebeu que ele adorava o que fazia, era um líder natural e não temia a morte. Arregalou os olhos quando uma bala de canhão passou ali perto explodindo um dos barris próximo dela.

Sentia-se aterrorizada.

As explosões se repetiram e alguns piratas gritaram de satisfação ao ver os estragos que seus tiros estavam causando ao navio adversário.

Lílian observou James e um estranho sentimento a invadiu. Ele continuava a berrar ordens para Sirius, Remus e Peter. Seus cabelos esvoaçavam ao sabor do vento e ele segurava uma espada que brilhava.

Tiago James Potter, era ainda mais maravilhoso do que ela descrevera naquele artigo. Não era o pirata que povoara seus sonhos. Este era um homem de verdade com seus próprias idéias. Um homem poderoso...

" _... e perigoso"_ , pensou Lílian

Lílian percebeu que ele se aproximava naquele momento, sentiu a boca seca e as pernas bambas.

- Fico feliz que tenha sobrevivido, Srta. Evans.

Apesar de tudo que tinha acontecido, ela riu.

- Não tinha certeza de que conseguiria sair desta com vida – Lílian estendeu a mão e tocou em um pequeno ferimento no rosto de James. Alguns estilhaços o atingiram.

James engoliu em seco ao sentir aquela mão delicada tocando sua pele. Alguma coisa aconteceu dentro dele. Algo que não conseguia definir. Ele a desejava. Agora, neste instante, com o sabor da vitória ainda fazendo o seu sangue correr mais depressa. Queria celebrar sua conquista com uma ainda maior.

Antes que pudesse se controlar, ele inclinou-se e a beijou com ardor.

Lílian hesitou apenas um momento antes de retribuir o beijo. James sentiu o sabor doce e inocente daqueles lábios. A ruiva tinha de ser sua. De um modo ou de outro, ele a teria em seus braços.

**Ooooooooooooooo**

- Riddle está morto!

Ao grito de Sirius, James virou-se surpreso.

- O quê!?

Sirius apontou pra o Death Queen e um membro dos marujos do Black Wolf's, levantava um corpo e mostrava para James e Sirius.

- Ele deve ter morrido durante a luta – Sirius concluiu. – Suponho que não vou precisar cortar a garganta da Srta. Evans para protegê-la do impiedoso Riddle. Mas ela continua uma ameaça para nós Pontas. E agora mais ainda.

- Eu lhe garanto que Lílian não vai contar a nossa história.

- Ah, decidiu cortar-lhe a língua e as mãos, assim ela não vai poder falar e escrever?

- Nada disso – James sorriu – Tenho uma idéia melhor.

Lílian sentiu um arrepio ao escutar o tom de voz de James. Será que ele seria capaz de matá-la? Observou-o atentamente e concluiu que seria mais seguro andar sobre uma prancha do que estar sozinha com o capitão Potter.

- Almofadinhas – James exclamou – Você passa a comandar o Death Queen e levamos o Black Wolf's para o porto. Precisamos fazer alguns concertos urgentes antes que ele possa continuar cruzando estes mares.

Sirius exibiu um sorriso maldoso e olhou para o navio que acabaram de capturar.

- Justamente o que eu precisava, um bom navio pirata, com uma tripulação também pirata.

- Procure se lembrar que Black Jack Sirius enfrentou Marauder... e perdeu. A ultima noticia que ouvimos dele é que boiava no oceano.

- Você consegue ver graça em tudo. Está bem, não vou voltar a velha vida. Agora sou um fazendeiro bem sucedido e ajuizado.

- Ótimo, a ultima coisa que você precisa é que relatem ao governo Norte-Americano ou Inglês que você ainda está vivo e na ativa. – James virou-se para Remus – prepare-se para navegar, Aluado. Nosso próximo porto é o da ilha de Santa Maria.

James virou-se para Lílian, precisavam conversar.

- Vamos à cabine. Temos alguns assuntos importantes a discutir.

Entraram na cabine e Lílian procurou aparentar uma calma que estava longe de sentir. Quando James fechou a porta com força ela tremeu levemente.

- Ainda está bravo por causa das cortinas? – ela ousou perguntar.

James fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça.

- Agora Srta.Evans – ele começou a falar sobressaltando-a – Vou fazer uma coisa que nunca fiz antes.

- Pelas histórias que ouvi, capitão, não há absolutamente nada, que Marauder não tenha feito. Chegaram a me contar que comia criancinhas no café da manhã.

- Se não parar de falar bobagens, eu a entrego a minha tripulação para que se divirtam com a senhorita. E sei o que esta pensando agora.

- Que você é um pirata cruel que agora tem que me matar? – ela perguntou antes de pensar melhor no que estava dizendo.

- Digamos que não acertou de todo, Srta.Evans. O que precisamos conversar é sobre aquilo que a senhorita escutou e ver se entendeu onde está a verdade.

- Escutei que o homem que eu pensava ser um herói pirata é apenas um assassino e ladrão e que não tem respeito algum pela vida humana e...

James a agarrou pelos braços e teve vontade de sacudi-la.

- Não tem idéia das coisas que eu vi – ele disse, a voz soando cortante como uma faca – Fui um pirata cruel, mas isso foi há muito tempo. Não nego nem me desculpo por isso. Era um jovem desesperado, uma combinação perigosa. Queria o sangue dos ingleses e de todos os meus inimigos.

- E foi o que levou a fazer o que fez.

- Sim

Lílian sentiu uma pontada no coração. Ele não negara, era de fato Marauder.

Ainda assim, queria que ele tivesse negado. Que dissesse que nunca tinha ferido um inocente. Que era, sim, o herói que imaginara.

- Você matou pessoas inocentes?

- Só as que se colocaram em meu caminho.

Com essa sentença, James aniquilava qualquer esperança que Lílian ainda tivesse.

" _Douglas esta certo, eu sou uma sonhadora, nenhum homem poderia ser tão honrado como os heróis que eu descrevia em minhas histórias"_, ela pensou amargurada.

Seu sonho morria naquele instante.

- Meu Deus, você é um monstro – ela murmurou.

- Não. Sou apenas um homem que vendeu sua alma em troca de uma vingança.

Inesperadamente, Lílian sentiu um desejo enorme de confortá-lo. Ali estava um homem atormentado pelo passado, e que lamentava esse passado, isso ela percebia claramente.

A brisa agitou os cabelos negros de James, mesmo agora, depois de uma batalha ele estava lindo, mais ainda porque parecia vulnerável.

- Não me orgulho do que fiz, Lílian . Mas quero que entende que nunca levantei a bandeira vermelha. Nunca matei um homem que não pudesse se defender.

- Mas não foi isso que escutei sobre Marauder.

James apertou os lábios e seu olhar revelava o seu desgosto.

- Acredite no que quiser. Não vou me responsabilizar pelas mentiras que andaram falando.

Lílian não sabia o que pensar. Mil emoções a dominavam.Estava confusa e desapontada, mas algo não fazia sentido. Sirius podia ser um pirata frio e implacável, Já James...

Ele não levantara um dedo contra ela.

Poderia ter matado toda a tripulação de Riddle e não o fizera.

Tinha salvado Hagrid de uma vida de escravidão, isso sem contar os piratas que havia libertado dos navios ingleses.

Como um homem podia se capaz de atos tão bondosos e ao mesmo tempo, ser um pirata perigoso?

- Como Marauder transformou-se em Lobo do Mar? – ela perguntou.

- Está é uma longa história.

- Tiago... – Era a primeira vez que Lílian o chamava pelo seu primeiro nome.

- Lílian – ele murmurou – Não me faça magoar você.

Lílian olhava para as próprias mãos, não conseguindo encará-lo.

- Se escrever um artigo revelando a minha história, não prejudicará somente a mim, mas toda a minha gente. – puxou-a para os seus braços e o prazer de seus corpos estarem tão próximos perturbou-o.

Ela era linda e suas curvas provocantes. Se pudesse ter um gênio atendendo a um pedido seu, ele desejaria ser um homem diferente. Um homem que pudesse ter uma mulher como Lílian. Mas arruinara todas as chances de ter uma vida assim.

- Dê-me uma boa razão e eu não escrevo o meu artigo – ela murmurou.

- Faria isso?

- Se eu entender o que o levou a ter uma vida assim.

James afastou-se de Lílian e voltou a olhar o oceano.

- Não pretendia ser um pirata, Lílian. Quero que saiba disso. Mas fui vendido a Marinha Inglesa e lá sofri tanto que você não pode nem imaginar. Procurei juntar dinheiro para pagar investigadores para que encontrassem minha irmã, mas meu dinheiro nunca bastava.

Lílian sentiu o coração doer de agonia ao ver a expressão do rosto de James.

- Um dia – ele continuou – o navio onde eu estava foi atacado por Black Jack Sirius.

- Mas ele não o matou. Por quê?

- Não sei, Sirius me disse que eu poderia ficar como membro de sua tripulação.

- E você concordou.

- Não pude recusar, no começo, Lily, eu pensava como você. Achava os piratas repugnantes.

- E o que o fez mudar de idéia?

- As fortunas que eles ganhavam atacando navios. Não pude resistir. Em menos de seis meses eu tinha dinheiro suficiente para comprar o meu próprio navio.

- E se tornou Marauder.

- O terror dos mares – ele disse, com um leve sorriso – Aí comecei a atacar os navios de Robert Malfoy, o homem que me vendera aos britânicos e que sumira com minha irmã. Para mim, não havia pecado em roubar os navios daquele canalha.

- Remus me contou o que Malfoy fez com a sua irmã.

O olhar de James revelava toda a angustia que estava sentindo.

- Nem pode imaginar como ela estava quando a encontrei. Rezo para que você nunca passe por nada assim.

Lílian tocou de leve o rosto de James.

- Fui atrás dos navios ingleses, também. Sei que devia ter pensado que aqueles homens também tinham família, no entanto, estava apenas pensando no sofrimento de Anabeth. E ela não resistiu muito tempo. Morreu em meus braços.

- E o que o levou a deixar de ser o Marauder.

- Eu já havia destruído Malfoy financeiramente. Minha raiva e ódio haviam diminuído e eu queria ter outra vida. Assim, durante uma batalha, decidi enterrar o Marauder e me ofereci a confraria dos Piratas, para combater todos aqueles que querem fazer de nós prisioneiros.

James silenciou por alguns momentos. As lembranças o emocionavam.

- É irônico, mas no fim eu continuei fazendo as mesmas coisas, só que os lucros de nossas batalhas, dividimos com a confraria.

- Mas eu pensei...

- Você é uma sonhadora Lílian, A realidade é diferente das histórias que escreve. A única diferença entre Marauder e o Lobo do Mar, é o que o Lobo do Mar, não tem a sede de vingança de Marauder, e é claro, Marauder ganhava mais dinheiro, já que não era necessário dividir.

- Um pirata não deixa sobreviventes – Lílian falou.

- Escute-me – James acariciou de leve os lábios de Lílian - nenhum homem pode ser como os que você cria. Não sou como você imaginou que o Lobo do Mar seria. Lamento.

Por um instante, Lílian sentiu que James se enganava. Diante dela, mais do que nunca, estava o Lobo do Mar como ela idealizara. Um homem perturbado por seu passado e procurando por...

Paz?

Redenção?

Não sabia bem o que James procurava, mas sabia que aquele que um dia fora um pirata cruel, havia se transformado em um pirata diferente, um herói, amante da verdade e justiça.

- O que quer da vida James? – ela perguntou – Quer continuar atacando navios em busca de riquezas ou há algo mais que você deseja?

- Só consigo me imaginar ao lado dos marotos.

Lílian não conseguiu deixar de sorrir, admirava a amizade dos quatro.

- E você Lílian? O que você quer do futuro?

O sorriso sumiu. Além de escrever, havia somente uma coisa que lhe parecia importante. Algo impossível, porém.

- Sempre quis ter um filho – ela confessou.

- E por que não se casou?

- Quem se casaria comigo? – O tom da voz de Lílian era um pouco amargo. – Com essas minhas idéias modernas, que homem vai querer se casar comigo?

James sorriu gentilmente para ela. Qualquer homem de bom senso desejaria ter uma mulher como Lílian Evans.

Mas não podia dizer isso em voz alta, porque daria a ela falsas esperanças. Afinal, ela era uma sonhadora, e fantasiaria com uma vida apaixonante. Uma vida que ele não tinha o direito de levar.

Já tinha cometido o erro de se casar uma vez. Não repetiria esse erro novamente. Mesmo assim acariciou o rosto de Lílian desejando que as coisas fossem diferentes.

- Tenho sua palavra de que não vai escrever o artigo? Nunca vai revelar a minha identidade?

- Somente se me prometer uma coisa.

- O que?

- Quero subir no ponto mais alto do mastro, no lugar de onde seu pirata avista os navios ao longe.

* * *

N/A: Fiiiim, gostaram? Hehehehe.. brincadeira, é só o fim do capitulo 10, então, o que acharam desse capitulo?? Uhuuu muitas , mas muitas coisas reveladas, agora vocês sabem a verdadeira identidade do Capitão Sirius Black, antes conhecido como o Cruel Pirata Black Jack Sirius..e o James... bem, o pirata Marauder. Bem eras isso.. obrigada pelas reviews, eu amooooooooooooooo elas, e o próximo capitulo.. Não tenho a minima ideia de quando vai ser, vai que me da a louca e eu posto amanha, ou talvez só sexta ou.. sei la hehehehe.. Quinta eh meu niver \o. quero reviews de presentes hehehehe.. Beijoooos

**zihsendin:** Olha, minha leitora perdida foi a primeira a comentar no capitulo que chegou antes do tempo hehehehehe.. Uhuuu que bom que está nos trilhos hehehehe Ahhhhhhhhh.. mas pensa, bem que ele mereceu não é? Trancar a coitadinha o dia todo na cabine... hehehehe, e então o que achou do presente de Páscoa? Não é um chocolate, mas chega a agradar também, hehehehe. Beijooos

**Muffim:** Sumidaaaa, li a sua fic ontem, só não comentei ainda porque me bateu a preguicinha hehehehe, mas daqui a pouco to indo la comentar. Esse capitulo teve ação e explicação.. o que achou? hehehe Beijooooooooos

**Nina: **Ahh, eu faria o mesmo que ela, só pro James aprender a não me deixar trancada hehehe.. Tadinha dela, ela só queria ajudar ele dando um bom luga pra ele dormir e ele não aceitou.. não é chato quando nossas idéias são recusadas?? lembranças raivosas de uma escritora hehehehehe Uhhhh matou sua ansiedade sabendo de quem era a bandeira?? hehehehe, hmmmm James é fofo mesmo lálálá, eu quero um pra mim.. hauehauehu e ai animei sua páscoa? Beijooos

**Mahzinha Weasley: **Que bom que gostou do capitulo 9, o que achou do 10? hehehehe.. presente de páscoa já que não posso distribui chocolate heuahuehaue.. Beijooos

**Mila Potter Evans: **Apesar de amar o James, foi bem feito pra ele mesmo hehehehe... Hmm, e ai o que achou do capitulo?? Para mim as melhores partes são os comentários sagazes do Sirius, ai ai .. adoro ele hehehehe Chegou a ver o trailer que fiz da fic?? heehehe ta bobinho mas tudo bem, foi o primeiro hahahah.. Beijooos


	11. Estrelas cadentes

**N/A:** Olááá meus queridos leitores, como vocês estão?? Esperaram muito tempo por essa att? Conseguiram se agüentar?? Hehehe, mas pode ter certeza que vai valer a pena.. porque esse capitulo vai ser o maior de todos, até agora pelo menos.. entretanto eu tenho um aviso... **AVISO, LEIAM:** Esse capitulo tem NC17, pode não ser AQUELA NC17, mas tem, então senhoritas, protejam seus corações para o que esta por vir.. hehehehehe, Boa leitura, e, o que eu posso dizer? Divirtam-se?? Huauhahauahu... " Yo ho Yo ho, essa vida é o que eu quero pra mim "

**Ooooooooooo**

**Capítulo 11: Estrelas cadentes**

- O quê? – James perguntou, chocado com o pedido de Lílian.

- Você me ouviu, capitão Potter. Não revelo seu nome a ninguém se deixar-me subir no mastro.

Antes que pudesse se controlar, James caiu na gargalhada.

- Este é o pedido mais ridículo que eu já ouvi, não vai demorar e daqui a pouco vai querer comandar o meu navio! Possuir um quem sabe. Ah, por que parar por aqui? Pode querer se tornar a rainha da Inglaterra.

- Pois vou lhe dizer uma coisa, capitão. Já existiram mulheres que se saírem bem como comandantes de navio. Anne Bonny e Mary Read, foram duas delas. Lutavam como um homem, e quando Calico Mckinnon Jack foi preso, Anne Bonny seguiu com ele para a prisão.

- Onde ouviu essa história? – Agora James ria abertamente.

- Li em um dos livros de meu pai.

- Bem, se vier a conhecer a esposa de Sirius, melhor não falar de Anne Bonny.

- Por quê?

- Acontece que ela é a neta de Anne, e detesta quando as pessoas começam a falar de sua avó dizendo que ela era muito feia. Mas admito que você está certa. Algumas mulheres já se vestiram como homens e se tornaram piratas. Mas não eram damas como você, ruiva. Eram prostituas ou vinham de família muito pobres. Quer se unir a elas?

Lílian afastou-se dele e olhou para o mar através da vigia.

- Você não imagina como é difícil enfrentar todas as proibições que a sociedade impõe às mulheres. Sempre quis subir em uma árvore mas sempre diziam que eu não podia. Nem correr, nem levantar a voz, tampouco expressar meus pensamentos. Rir alto seria considerado uma falta de respeito. Nem podemos cortar os cabelos ou usar roupas coloridas demais. Minha vida inteira quis fazer coisas e não me deixaram fazê-las.

James a observou, pensativo. Por que não deixar Lílian realizar um sonho? Mesmo assim, era perigoso deixá-la subir no mastro.

- Então está bem Srta. Evans. Vista a roupa de seu irmão e vamos subir. Vou esperá-la lá em cima.

- Estarei pronta em um segundo. – Lílian exclamou entusiasmada.

- Mas se acabar caindo no mar, não serei eu o culpado.

- Se eu morrer neste navio, voltarei como fantasma para atormentá-lo, capitão.

Os dois riram, e James ficou encantado com o olhar brilhante de Lílian, sentiu vontade de abraçá-la. Definitivamente, Lílian Evans não era o tipo de mulher, que um homem poderia ter por perto sem tocá-la.

E James Potter queria ficar muito próximo da ruiva.

Respirando fundo, para se controlar melhor, James saiu da cabine para subir ao convés.

Era insano o que ele estava permitindo. Até mesmo, os homens de seu navio ficariam escandalizados. Ainda assim, logo que Lílian subiu ao convés arrumada, James a levou até o mastro.

- Suba sem olhar para baixou – James recomendou.

Lílian começou a subir e quando já estava a uma boa altura sentiu medo pela primeira vez.

- Você pode voltar devagar, se quiser. – James lhe assegurou.

- Quero subir até o topo.

James se posicionou de tal forma que tinha certeza de que a pegaria no ar, caso ela caísse.

- Não se preocupe, não a deixarei cair no chão – ele falou mais alto que o vento.

- Pode mesmo evitar que eu me machuque? – perguntou Lílian, num tom repleto de implicações pessoais.

- Pode ter certeza disso.

- Obrigada, fico mais tranqüila então, eu acho.

Com a coragem retomada, Lílian terminou de subir e alcançou o topo do mastro. Logo James se unia a ela.

- Meu Deus, como o Remus faz isso todos os dias? – ela murmurou.

- Não sabe mesmo a razão?

Lílian olhou para a paisagem e ficou deslumbrada. A vista era magnífica, via-se o enorme oceano em uma maravilhosa harmonia de cores.

- É lindo, James.

- Sim, é. Percebe agora por que me apaixonei pelo mar? – ele lhe estendeu a luneta. – Diga-me o que está vendo naquela direção – ele pediu, apontando para um dos lados.

- Posso ver Sirius – ela exclamou entusiasmada visualizando o Death Queen – Os piratas do capitão Riddle não parecem desgostosos com o novo chefe.

- Almofadinhas é um capitão extraordinário. Há poucos como ele, sua tripulação sempre o adora.

- Não lhe obedecem apenas por medo que ele lhes arranque a cabeça? Corte suas línguas? Tira-lhes as mãos?

James riu.

- Não seja tão dura com o Almofadinhas, ruiva. Não imagina por quantos sofrimentos ele passou na vida.

- O que aconteceu a ele?

- Primeiro a mãe tentou envenená-lo duas vezes, porque queria se livrar do garoto. Depois, como ele não morria, ela o vendeu para uma taverna.

- Como uma mãe pôde fazer isso?

- A mãe de Sirius não queria o filho de jeito algum. Queria se divertir e o filho só atrapalhava.

Lílian focalizou a luneta para ver Sirius novamente no comando do Death Queen.

- E o pai dele?

- Ninguém nunca soube quem era.

- E o que fez Sirius parar de ser um pirata?

- Uma mulher.

- Sua esposa?

- Sim.

- Então ele desistiu dessa vida de aventureiro por ela.

- Marlene lhe deu uma vida de carinho e amor, coisa que ele não conhecia. Devolveu-lhe a sua alma.

- E uma mulher não poderia devolver a sua, capitão Potter?

James riu, apesar de saber perfeitamente o que Lílian sugerira.

- Não sou como Sirius, na verdade, já tive uma esposa, mas foi um erro, trágico.

- Você foi casado? – Lílian arregalou os olhos, surpresa.

- Fui. E ela morreu quando eu estava no mar.

- Que triste, James.

- Não sou o tipo de homem que se estabelece em um lugar e cria a sua família. Sou muito ligado ao mar.

Lílian não conseguiu esconder a sua decepção. James não mudaria de vida por nada, pensou tristemente.

- Já é hora de descermos – James sugeriu e Lílian concordou. Estava estranhamente silenciosa.

Ele a decepcionara falando que nunca amaria de novo nem constituiria uma família. E a vida, de repente, pareceu-lhe sem graça.

**Oooooooooooo**

Bem tarde da noite, Lílian acordou com a sensação de que não estava sozinha.

Levantou-se assustada e olhando para todos os lados.

- Esta tudo bem, Lily, sou eu, James.

Somente então, em meio à escuridão, ela conseguiu ver James sentado sobre o baú.

- Algum problema? – ela perguntou.

- Queria que você visse uma coisa.

James a ajudou a descer da cama, e Lílian suspirou de alivio por estar usando as roupas de seu irmão. Agora, com uma luz iluminando o quarto, os dois foram até a vigia.

- Pensei que trancava a porta – ele comentou.

- Sempre tranco. Devo ter esquecido depois das emoções de ontem.

- Pela primeira vez fico satisfeito de que não tenha me obedecido. Veja, gostaria de que assistisse a esse espetáculo – James apontou para o céu.

Seguindo a indicação de James, Lílian ficou sem fôlego. No céu havia milhares de estrelas brilhando. Mas, o mais surpreendente, era uma chuva de estrelas cadentes que cruzavam o céu para todos os lados.

- É incrível! – murmurou impressionada.

- Achei que gostaria de ver. Os piratas costumam dizer que as estrelas estão dançando. Não acontece freqüentemente , mas quando ocorre e estou no mar, não deixo de assistir a esse belo espetáculo.

- Obrigada, James, estou feliz que tenha me acordado.

James sorriu, satisfeito.

- E agora eu tenho uma surpresa para você, vamos subir ao convés.

- A esta hora?

- Vamos fazer um pequeno piquenique.

Logo chegavam a um pequeno canto do convés onde James estendera um colchão e havia uma pequena cesta com guloseimas.

- O que é isso? – Lílian perguntou com um pouco de receio. – Está com más intenções, capitão?

- Pelo contrário, minhas intenções são as melhores possíveis.

- Já posso imaginar o que aconteceria se Petúnia estivesse por aqui. Diria que o capitão não esta desejando apenas ver as estrelas.

James lembrará-se de quem Lílian falava, Petúnia, sua irmã,uma mulher loira que fora buscá-la no jornal no dia em que ele vira a ruiva.

- E se eu admitir que sua irmã poderia estar certa?

Lílian sentiu o coração bater mais rápido. Como seria fácil entregar-se a James.

" _E desastroso"_, pensou a ruiva.

Mordendo o lábio, ela lembrou-se da irmã Rose e de tudo o que lhe acontecera após ter sido pega ao lado de seu namorado. A sociedade inteira a condenara.

Mesmo assim, uma voz interior incentivava Lílian a jogar-se nos braços de James e passar a noite com ele. Tal experiência não teria preço.

- Então confessa que tem más intenções. E se eu lhe dissesse que está perdendo o seu tempo?

- Estou, Lílian? – ele lhe sussurrou no ouvido.

A voz macia de James provocou arrepios por todo o corpo de Lílian.

" _Beije-me logo, capitão"_ , desejou a ruiva _" Apenas me beije, para que eu posso voltar para meus aposentos, onde sonharei com você, e não terei medo , pois não estaremos fazendo nada errado"_

- Você é uma mulher incrível.

" _Corra Lílian, Corra de volta ao quarto antes que seja tarde demais"_ , sua consciência a alertou, mas era tarde demais, ela não conseguia mover-se.

- Uma mulher diferente – James começou a acariciar-lhe o rosto – Tenho certeza de que você já andou pensando nos prazeres que os homens e as mulheres compartilham.

- Nunca pensei nisso.

- Ah, você é uma linda mentirosa.

Antes que pudesse responder, Lílian se viu nos braços de James. Nunca em sua vida havia passado por sensações tão fortes e estranhas. Se pudesse durar para sempre...

Talvez ela se sentisse assim pelo encanto da noite. A luz das estrelas dançando, o barulho constante das ondas, a musica do vento acariciando seu corpo ao mesmo tempo em que a mão de James, ousada, tocava em pontos proibidos.

Seria uma ilusão?

O Lobo do Mar não era o herói com o qual ela sonhara. Era um homem com um passado negro. Um passado que poderia levá-lo a ser executado.

Lílian fechou os olhos, querendo acreditar que James mudara, que haveria um futuro para eles...

- Nunca fez alguma coisa terrível de que mais tarde se arrependeu? – James perguntou com a voz rouca.

- Ah sim – ela murmurou – fugi com o lendário pirata Marauder.

O riso de James encheu a noite.

- E essa foi a pior coisa que lhe aconteceu na vida?

- Não, não foi. – Lílian sabia que a pior coisa que poderia acontecer a ela seria estar nos braços de James, e isso estava acontecendo naquele momento. Ele não seria o homem de seu futuro, mas como resistir as sensações que suas caricias provocavam em seu corpo?

"_Isso é errado"_ , James pensou.

Era errado, mas ele não conseguia parar. Tudo o que mais desejava era possuí-la imediatamente.

Lílian gemeu de prazer e enterrou os dedos nos cabelos de James. Nunca em sua vida experimentara um prazer igual. Seus seios enrijeceram e ela não estava mais conseguindo dominar seu corpo.

Os beijos se intensificaram e o próprio James gemeu. Não mais resistindo, ele abriu a blusa que Lílian usava e procurou por seus seios. Eram macios e se excitaram com as caricias. Seu lábios se encontraram e o beijo pareceu não ter fim. Lílian não estava he recusando nada naquele momento.

De repente, ele parou o beijo e as caricias. Com enorme esforço levantou-se.

- Esta é apenas uma amostra dos prazeres que posso lhe oferecer – murmurou antes de se afastar.

- James! Onde ... onde você esta indo?

- Tomar um banho frio, depois talvez me embebedar, quem sabe, acabar com meu estoque de rum.

**Oooooooooooooo**

James tomou mais um gole de rum, seu estomago doía.

Ele podia ter possuído Lílian. Gemeu, exasperado. Nunca deveria ter tido aquela idéia de levá-la ao convés sob a luz das estrelas cadentes. Nunca deveria ter tocado nas partes proibidas daquele corpo macio e tentador.

Poderia tê-la apenas beijado.

- Pontas – Remus chamou – O que aconteceu? Está tão estranho.

- Não foi nada Aluado.

- é por causa da Lily que está assim?

"_Lily? Desde quando o Aluado tem esta intimidade com a Srta.Evans para chamá-la por algum nome carinhoso?"_, pensou James com ciúmes.

- É bom que estamos indo para ilha de Santa Maria, tenho certeza de que lá você irá encontrar uma bela garota com quem poderá se divertir.

" _e esquecer a Lily"_, completou mentalmente Remus.

- Não faça nada de que vá se arrepender depois Pontas.

- Do que está falando Aluado? – o capitão tentou esconder o que sentia.

- Eu te conheço a muito tempo Tiago, para saber o que você está pensando agora, somos amigos a mais de dez anos.

James ficara quieto olhando o céu.

- Eu apenas, preciso pensar Aluado.

- Certo, então – Remus sorriu – Boa noite capitão.

Com essas palavras, Remus se afastou, pensando no amigo e nos problemas que este estava enfrentando com a ruiva no navio.

James voltou a pensar em Lílian e suspirar. Esta com certeza estava se tornando a viagem mais longa de sua vida.

**Oooooooooooooo**

Lílian ficou um longo tempo olhando o mar através da pequena vigia da cabine. As ondas sob a luz do luar ganhavam uma beleza misteriosa. Não sabia o que James havia feito a ela, uma espécie de mágica, talvez. Porque agora estava se sentindo diferente, estranha, ansiosa. Culpa e vergonha a atingiram, James a usara, e ela desejou nunca mais ver Tiago James Potter em sua vida.

Certamente uma mulher decente não daria tais liberdades a um homem. O que poderia fazer agora?

" _Irei Evitá-lo"_ , pensou a ruiva.

Trancaria a porta da cabine e não o deixaria entrar. Assim não teria de enfrentar o seu olhar e lembrar-se de que somente não se entregara a ele porque o próprio James se afastara.

Não abriria a porta fossem quais fossem as circunstancias. Nem mesmo se o navio pegasse fogo ou afundasse.

**Ooooooooooooo**

Os dias foram passando lentamente, e James continuava sem conseguir rever Lílian. Cada vez que batia na porta da cabine, encontrava-a trancada. Somente Remus e Olívio tinham a entrada livre.

- Pirralho – ele chamou Olívio.

- Deseja alguma coisa, capitão?

- Está preparando a bandeja para a Srta. Evans?

- Sim, senhor.

- Queria que entregasse este bilhete a ela. – James colocou uma carta selada no bolso do garoto que seguiu rumo a cabine da ruiva.

Ora, pelo menos valia a pena tentar E, afinal das contas, Lílian não poderia ficar trancada eternamente.

E o que ela estaria fazendo lá embaixo? Mais cortinas?

**Ooooooooooooo**

Lílian reconheceu a fraca batida na porta.

- É você, Olívio?

- Sim, Lily.

Ela abriu a porta deixando o garoto entrar. Ficara sabendo muito de sua vida nos últimos dias, inclusive que o pai dele podia ser barulhento, mas era uma boa pessoa.

- Sua queimadura melhorou? – perguntou solícita. O garoto havia se queimado no enorme fogão dias antes.

- Melhorou, Lily. Sua idéia de colocar suco de alho em cima da ferida deu certo. Papai disse que era bobagem, mas mudou de idéia quando viu que as bolhas sumiram.

- E seu pai, está bem?

- Sofrendo de uma terrível dor de dente.

- Pois vou sugerir um bom remédio. Vocês tem camomila no navio?

- O Comandante Lupin toma chá dessa erva.

Lílian sorrira, um bom inglês nunca dispensa um bom chá.

- Pois diga ao seu pai que coloque três gotas no dente. Isso vai aliviar a dor ate que ele possa ir ao tira-dentes.

- A senhorita é uma santa! – exclamou Olívio.

- Não sou nada disso, Olívio.

- Pois me faz lembrar minha mãe, que era uma dama como a senhorita.

Lílian percebeu a tristeza no olhar do garoto.

- Você deve sentir saudades de sua mãe, não é?

- Ah sim – a voz de Olívio soou trêmula.

- Também perdi a minha mãe quando era muito criança. Mesmo assim, parece que foi ontem.

Olívio decidiu ir embora da cabine antes de cair no choro. Lembrou-se então do bilhete do capitão.

- Srta. Evans...

- Lily – interrompeu a ruiva.

- Lily – ele sorriu – o capitão lhe mandou isto.

Lílian pegou o envelope lacrado.

- Não se esqueça do óleo com flores de camomila – ela lembrou ao menino – Só assim seu pai vai melhorar da dor de dente.

Ao ficar sozinha, Lílian ficou olhando por um bom tempo para o envelope antes de abri-lo.

_Sinto-me como se estivesse no inverno, Somente o calor de seu sorriso poderá trazer de volta a primavera da minha vida. _

_Espero que me permita vê-la novamente._

_Todo seu,_

_James._

Lílian passou os dedos sobre as letras sem conseguir esconder um sorriso. Então o seu pirata era um poeta. Quem diria?

" _Fique longe dele"_, lembrou sua consciência.

Ela sabia que devia escutar sua voz interior, mas leu novamente as palavras que James havia escrito e sentiu um calor percorrer seu corpo.

Nunca ninguém lhe havia escrito palavras como essas. Nunca. Era o tipo de carta que toda mulher sonhava receber.

Mesmo assim, amassou o papel.

Mas como poderia deixar que a angustia de seu capitão continuasse?

Entretanto, ela ainda se sentira envergonhada pelos ocorridos, antes que ela pudesse mudar de idéia, desamassou a folha de papel.

Que mal haveria em guardar a carta?

* * *

**N/A:** Quem quer ganhar uma carta dessas levanta a mão! ( Nessa levanta a mão rapidamente ) ... hehehehehe Ah, eu sei que esse capitulo não ficou tãoooo grande, eu ia colocar mais coisas nele, mas ai eu achei que ficaria muito cansativo, dando tantas explicações, já basta os últimos capítulos que foram mais explicações do que Actions heheheheheh.. Então o que acharam desse capitulo? Veja, postei antes do previsto hehehehe, BEM antes do previsto.. E vejam soh, o que não é novidade, eu quero revieeeeeeews... hehehehe.. quero quero quero e quero.. Bom bom, parando com o momento, autora mimada que quer carinho, vou responder as reviews hehehe...

**InfallibleGirl:** Com quem o Jamezito casou?? você verá nos próximos capitulos hehehehe, pareceu novela agora X... Em todo caso, eu ´tambéééém quero um pirata desses... hehehehe e por favor traga de brinde os amigos lálálá... Não vou parar a fic, então não se preocupe , ahhhh e o que achou desse capitulo? Se gostou lálálá comenta... ou eu demoro hehehe perversa Beijoooos

**zihsendin:** Mega Big post da minha leitora.. hehehehehehe, tadinhaaa eu sei como é horrivel quando tudo some.. ( principalmente um capitulo inteiro ¬¬) hahahahahah digamos uq enesse capitulo eles quase uniram o util ao agradável, mas o James, bem, ele é um pirata correto... e por enquanto, a Lily é uma bobinha, que nunca teve um grande amor, então ela é meio.. mto.. inocente.. oh noes, eu quero um James.. Ahhhhhhh, mas eh claro que teus parabens me deixam feliz... pra te falar hahahaha, eu ate esqueci do meu aniversario essa semana... ando meio perdida com datas P Capitulo Mlehor que chocolate? Impossiveeeeeeeel.. aheuahuehauehua Chocolate é melhor que tudo hehehehe Beijoooos

**Mary M Evans:** ehhh isso ae, hehehehe, eu adoro esse lily moderna... ela tem um jeitinho de passado mas com cabeça de futuro, tudo de bom... e vive no passado, junto com piratas ai ai ciuminho.. hehehe ahhhh brigada pelos parabens Obrigada mesmo.. hehehehe e ai o que achou do cap?? Bjinhoooos

**Nina:** Yes, fiz a pascoa de alguém boa então... hehehehe, e esse capitulo?? Uma surpresa de madrugada hehehehe, quem em sã consciencia posta um capitulo as 2 horas e 30 minutos da manhã? Essa sou eu hehehehe anh, eu gosto de fazer o James fofo, mas eh mto engraçado vê-lo revoltado.. ops.. nao falei nada hehehe.. Beijooos

**Lua: **Ahhhh senti falta dos teus comentarios, mas nem esquenta amiga... Espero que a sua viagem tenha sido Boa, e entao o que achou desse capitulo?? hehehehe Beijooos

**LilyPotter:** Oh noeees.. quero fazer aniversario todo dia entao pra ganhar review hehehehe.. Obrigada.. Obrigada.. Obrigada.. pelos parabens.. hehehe e ai que tal o capitulo?? Beijaooo

**Muffim:** Guriaaaa, já comentei la na sua fic hehehehe, espero que tenha visto lálálá... ahahahah Somos duas que queremos piratas assim... ai ai ai, nem precisa ser atormentado pelo passado, desde qe me sequestre, e seja lindo, perfeito, que seja um James Potter pra mim ta bom hehehehe Ahhhhh se você gostou da ação do capitulo anterior o que me diz desse capitulo?? heuheuheuehu, tem mais ainda pra saber.. muitasss explicações ainda hehehe e comedias.. e ações hehehe uhuuuuuu siiiiiiiim o Sirius é um Jack... (malvada) hehehehehe ai ai ai, imagina um capitão de olhos azuis... o o relacionamento do James e da Lily? Hmmm.. acho que seria E... mas eh uma coisa confusa... Lily quer o que ela não sabe e nunca experimentou com um cara lindo de morrer e que por sinal sequestrou ela.. James, sabe o que quer, mas tem medo do futuro, mas ele quer a lily, mas ao mesmo tempo não quer compromisso.. então digamos que o relacionamento.. é algo BEM complicado de se definir... Espero ter respondido sua duvida hauehuaheu se nao.. bom, eu tentei.. heheheh Beijooos

**DeH:** HUAEHUAHEUAHUEHAU.. tadinha, desuclpa pea brincadeira do "fim" ... acho que ainda vai er uns bons.. 8 capitulos pela frente, se não mais, então.. não se preocupe, espero fazer um final realmente emocionate.. hehehe.. Beijooos

**Maria Lua: **hahahahaha, a parte de fazer as cortinas foi a que mais gostei, acho que ela devia ter feito algo pior, mas fazer o que, ela fez o maximo de crueldade com o que ela tinha ali perto dela, hehehehe, realmente, tem que ve que essa era uma epoca bem machista, o proprio pai da Lily é.. é só ver o que aconteceu com a irmã dela.. bom, e ai o que achou do capi?? heheheh Beijaooo

**Mila Potter Evans: **Nooooom, impossivel, nada é melhor que chocolate, a não ser ter um Pirata como James, ou como Sirius ui ui ui, eu troco meu chocolate por isso... hahahaha.. ahhhhhh gostou da batalha?? tipo, não foi um tanto quanto curta?? Eu não sbia se fazia ela maior ou não.. medo que ficasse muito enrrolado e tals... Uhhh coisas pervertidas para Lily pedir aheuahuehauheuaheu...bom, acho que agora vc entende pq a lily quis subir no mastro hehehehe.. e entende também, booooom.. voce deve ter se decepcionado com o James nesse capitulo e nao com a Lily hahahahaha.. Beijoooos

**Thaty:** que booom que você adorou o capitulo, e que tal esse? hehehe.. Beijaooo

**Mahzinha Weasley: **Ahhh chora nao.. Jamezito ta vivo para dar e vender o seu corpithu hehehehehe. \o. , gostou desse capitulo?? Ta certo que não apareceu o Sirius, o outro capitao lindao o, mas, teve action.. um pouquinho pelo menos hehehehe.. Beijaoooo

Então é isso ae pessoas.. continuem com as reviews que eu continuo com os pots rapidos heuheuheue.. Beijoooooos


	12. Não me faça rir!

**Capitulo 12: Não me faça rir!**

Dois dias se passaram e James esperava ainda por uma resposta à sua carta.

Não veio nenhuma.

Ele tinha ido longe demais. Lílian era inexperiente e se sentira envergonhada por ter permitido que ele a tocasse com tanta intimidade. James sentia a necessidade de se desculpar.

Frustrado, decidiu comer alguma coisa.

Ao se aproximar da cozinha, ouviu perfeitamente a voz de Lílian conversando com o cozinheiro e com Olívio.

" _Isso só pode ser brincadeira"_, pensou James. Entretanto, não era uma brincadeira, lá estava ela mexendo em uma enorme panela com uma colher de pau.

- Agora me diga de novo sobre o alecrim.

Surpreso, James parou junto à porta. Aquele seria a voz do Sr. Wood, o cozinheiro? Não podia ser...

- O médico me disse que se acrescentar um pouco de vinho, a mistura ajuda na digestão e tira a dor de cabeça.

- Quem diria que essas coisas simples podem ajudar a tirar a dor. – o cozinheiro parecia admirado.

- Olívio, poderia me trazer o leite por favor? – pediu Lílian.

O garoto atendeu prontamente e Lílian jogou o leite na panela. Usava o vestido rosa e prendera o cabelo. Estava graciosa em um enorme avental branco.

Um aroma doce invadiu o ar, fazendo com que o estomago de James roncasse.

- Quer as batatas agora? – Olívio perguntou.

- Ah sim, por favor.

O sorriso de Lílian encantou James. Nunca antes tinha visto o cozinheiro aceitar que alguém mexesse em suas panelas e usasse o seu fogão. Nem aceitava ajudantes.

O capitão resolveu sair das sombras e falar com Lílian.

- Srta.Evans, como vai?

Lílian levantou os olhos e um rubor cobriu seu rosto.

- Capitão – ela respondeu friamente.

O Sr. Wood pareceu meio embaraçado por ter sido pego conversando com a garota ali em sua cozinha. O menino saiu correndo e pegou logo uma vassoura, fingindo limpar o chão.

- Gostaria de conversar com a senhorita – James disse.

- Lamento capitão, mas no momento estou muito ocupada. Não posso parar o que estou fazendo. – Lílian fingiu estar totalmente entretida com sua panela.

- O Sr.Wood pode se encarregar do que está preparando, Srta. Evans.

Para a enorme surpresa de James, o cozinheiro se posicionou atrás de Lílian com um ar protetor.

- Parece que ouvi a jovem dizer que não quer conversar com o senhor, capitão.

James se surpreendeu. Desde que se tornara capitão, jamais um de seus homens o contrariara.

- O senhor sabe o que está fazendo, Sr. Wood? – James perguntou com a voz gelada.

- Sim, capitão. Estou protegendo esta jovem. Não me parece certo que ela fique sozinha com o senhor. Sabe disso não é?

Lílian teve medo que James fosse capaz de reagir a esse insulto de forma violenta.

- Está tudo bem, Sr.Wood. Não há mal algum em conversar com o capitão. O senhor cuida da panela?- Com essas palavras, Lílian saiu da cozinha seguida de James. Ele continuava contrariado com o que acabara de acontecer, mas não perderia a oportunidade tão esperada de ficar sozinho com Lílian.

Entraram na cabine e ele pensou em fechar a porta, mas resolveu deixá-la aberta.

- Desde quando tem escapado para a cozinha? – perguntou ele sem fazer rodeios.

- Por que? Esta com ciúmes?

- Lembro-me de que deixei bem claro que não deveria andar sozinha pelo navio.

- Resolvi desobedecer as suas ordens quando percebi que ao seu lado corria maior perigo. Não confio mais no senhor, capitão.

- Pode confiar em mim! – James exclamou exasperado.

- Por que deveria? Mentiu para mim desde o começo. Estava apenas esperando a oportunidade para colocar suas mãos em mim.

James mal conseguia acreditar no que ouvia. Lílian estava jogando em cima dele toda a culpa pelo que tinha acontecido?

- Engraçado. Naquela noite parecia estar gostando bastante que eu a tocasse, Só não fomos adiante porque decidi me afastar.

Lílian perdeu totalmente a cabeça.

- O senhor é um monstro, um homem vil. Como pode atirar essas palavras em meu rosto? Acha que alguma mulher decente quer se entregar a um pirata desumano?

James queria responder a esses insultos, mas estava tão surpreso com o ataque inesperado que acabou dando um passo para trás. Aproveitando-se disso, Lílian foi em frente com o dedo em riste na direção do rosto de capitão.

- Sugiro que saia imediatamente daqui e vá encontrar uma mulher digna do senhor – ela disse, empurrando-o para fora da cabine e fechando a porta em sua cara.

Quando James se recuperou da surpresa e tentou entrar novamente, viu que ela colocara a trava.

Nunca ninguém tinha dito a Tiago James Potter o que fazer e aonde ir.

Ninguém! Enfurecido, foi até a sala das ferramentas e voltou de lá com um machado. Sem hesitar, derrubou a porta com apenas algumas machadadas.

**Ooooooooooooo**

Lílian já se trocara e usava agora uma fina camisola de cambraia. Quando a porta veio abaixo, ela olhou para James horrorizada. Depois do susto, seu primeiro pensamento foi que estava quase nua diante daquele homem diabólico e correu para a cama, cobrindo-se com a colcha de retalhos.

- Nunca mais coloque uma porta entre nós! – bradou James num to raivoso.

Lílian arregalou os olhos diante daquele homem enorme, enfurecido,segurando um machado nas mãos.

Devia estar aterrorizada, mas começou a rir. Aquela situação era ridícula.

James não podia acreditar. Como aquela ruiva podia rir assim depois do que ele tinha feito?

- Vou levá-la até a cabine dos marotos, e lá a senhorita poderá se vestir. Enquanto isso, dou um jeito aqui nessa porta.

Lílian percebeu que não deveria desobedecer James naquele momento.

- Parece que não poderei trancar a porta esta noite, não é, capitão? – brincou ela.

James apenas resmungou alguns sons incompreensíveis.

**Oooooooooooo**

Lílian deu leves batidas em uma porta de madeira localizado na ponta oposta do navio, assim que finalizou as mesmas, a ruiva ouvira os latidos de Canino de dentro da cabine.

- Canino, é a Lily, poderia acordar o Remus para mim? – a ruiva pediu do lado de fora da cabine. Ela não conseguia entender como podia achar natural conversar com um cachorro, mas naquela noite tudo era possível. Céus, James atacara a sua porta com um machado!

- Já vou abrir-lhe a porta, Lily – gritou Remus de dentro da cabine.

Lílian lembrou-se de como o seu pai vivia lhe dizendo que somente ela o fazia perder completamente a cabeça.

Era um traço ruim de sua personalidade, pensou Lílian. As vezes cometia erros incríveis, falava o que não devia.

Mais dois dias e ela estaria em segurança, pensou enquanto entrava nos aposentos dos marotos para trocar-se.

**Oooooooooooooo**

Mais tarde, já de volta a cabine, Lílian estava sentada na cama quando ouviu passos. Naturalmente, era James.

- Deseja alguma coisa, capitão?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça e se entreteve colocando um colchão junto ao vão onde estivera antes a porta.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – Lílian perguntou, indo até onde James estava.

- Estou me preparando para dormir, se não se importa.

- Bem, importo-me sim. Não o quero dormindo em minha cabine.

- Não estou em sua cabine. Se olha bem, verá que estou no corredor.

- Ah, que diferença isso faz? Pode entrar no quarto a hora que quiser. Pensa que sou tola de dormir com você assim tão perto?

- Estou aqui para garantir que ninguém a perturbe.

Lílian olhou-o abismada.

- Vá dormir Srta.Evans.

Hesitante, ela voltou a cama, cobrindo-se cuidadosamente. Os minutos foram passando e James não se mexeu.

**Oooooooooooo**

Durante toda a noite, James ouviu Lílian virar-se na cama sem conseguir dormir. Ele também não dormira nada.

- Lamento ter derrubado a porta, Lílian. Não devia ter perdido a cabeça.

- Sou a culpada. Falei coisas que não deveria ter dito.

Isso já era um começo, James animou-se um pouco.

- Você realmente exagerou.

- É um dos meus defeitos. Meu pai sempre me chama a atenção para esse meu gênio.

Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio. Lílian ficou pensando que logo chegariam a ilha de Santa Maria, e então não mais veria James.

Por que esse pensamento lhe trazia tamanha dor no peito?

- James – ela chamou.

- Sim?

- Antes de você deitar-se aí, eu estava pensando em minha falecida mãe. Mas você não aprovaria os modos dela, foi mamãe quem me ensinou a ter essas minhas idéias modernas.

- E o que seu pai falava desse jeito de sua mãe?

- Ele a apoiava. Brigavam é claro, mas papai parecia aceitar que ela tivesse aquelas idéias diferentes.

- Ela também queria ser escritora? – perguntou, imaginando a razão que levara Lílian a querer trabalhar no jornal do pai.

- Não, queria ser exploradora.

- Não acredito!

- Queria viajar para lugares distantes e perigosos.

- E fez isso?

- Não. Papai a convenceu de que deveria ficar em casa cuidando dos filhos.

James riu ao pensar em como Lílian seria quando criança. Apostava que teria dado muito trabalho aos pai.

- Minha mãe – ele disse – nunca levantou a voz para o meu pai. Não acredito que tivesse opinião própria.

- Penso que é o tipo de mulher com quem os homens sonham – Lílian falou um pouco decepcionada.

- Não sei, não. – James não queria que Lílian ficasse triste. – Penso que existem homens, como o seu pai, que gostam de mulheres com opinião própria. Gostam de desafios.

Um longo silêncio tomou conta da cabine, mas James sabia que Lílian não adormecera.

Finalmente, ela indagou:

- E que tipo de homem é você, James?

**N/A:** Hmm.. tenho duas notícias .. a ruim é que eu sei que o capitulo ficou muito curto, então me desculpem.. hehehe e a boa, é que o outro capitulo está maior e já está pronto... e eu gostei bastante dele... Creio que a diferença nesse capitulo, é que a Lily não ficou tão submissa aos encantos do capitão, ela começou a enfrentar ele... Bom, não posso continuar a falar se não acabo contando toda a fic atéo final hehehehe... Agora, as reviews.

**DeH:** Hahahaha, certo, se a fic está viciante darei o máximo de mim para att ela rapidamente. Apesar do capitulo estar pequeno, o que achou dele? Beijooos

**InfallibleGirl:** rsrsrsrsrs, ele só segurou porque pensou nas consequencias que poderia se ter depois, pensa, ele não quer se aproveitar da Lily como outros homens se aproveitaram da irmã dele, apesar de querer ela muito, ele não quer que ela sofra.. ELE NAO É UM FOFO? ehehehehe... Ahhhh eu não só má com Sirius, na verdade eu amo ele, ele é tudo de bom.. hahahahaha, eu pensei em ter ele afastado da familia, pra ficar algo parecido com os livros do HP hehehe.. Beijaooo

**Maria Lua:** Nha, que bom que você gostou.. A Lily não é má.. é inexperiente, tem que entender o lado dela hahahaha.. Beijooooes

**Mahzinha Weasley:** Eu, no inicio da fic, não sabia se fazia o Sirius mulherengo ou já comprometido, resolvi fazer um pouco diferente, pra não ficar sempre a mesma coisa e tals, digamos que eu dei um pouco mais de cabeça pra ele hehehehehe ameeeeeeei o trocadilho haeuhauehuhaue... Que bom que gostou do capitulo, e o que achou desse? Beijooos

**Zihsendin: **Hahahaha, fica curiosa não, eu prometo não fazer do seu sofrimento tão longo, as att's estão rapidas não? Ihh , eu queria um bilhetinho daqueles.. Por que não fazem mais homens como antigamente? Hahahahaha eu nem tinha me tocado no chá de camomila + Remus, mas agora que você falou, comecei a rir hahahahahaha muito boa essa .. Sobre eu querer o James pra mim, eu realmente quero hahaha, mas fazer o que? Ele já é da Lily. haahahaha Beijoooos

**Thaty: **hehehehe que bom que você gostou do capitulo.. E que tal esse? Beijaooo

**Mila Potter Evans: **auehuaheuauehuahuae, somos duas que faremos um pedido desses então hahahahaha, eéééé, gostei da parte do "enforcar com cortinas" hahahahaha, é uma ótima alternativa. Ufa, ainda bem que você gostou da batalha, tava com medo que ela estivesse ficado monótona. Hahahaha, pode deixar eu apresento sim... Bom, sobre a esposa do James, a resposta está no próximo capitulo lálálá, e quanto a Marlene, ela, esta navegando X..ta no falo mais nada, se nao nao tem graça huaehuaehuhaeuaue. Beijoooooooooos

**Lua: **Bom, digamos que ele vai sofrer mais um pouco .. se não não teria graça hehehe.. Beijooos

**Mary M Evans: **Hmm.. se preocupa não, ela ainda vai dizer bastante não para ele, talve esse capitulo tenha sido uma amostra disso não? hehehe Beijoooos

**Maga Black Sparrow:** hehehehe, nem se preocupa com isso, o importante é que você ta acompanhando a fic e gostando dela . Hahahaha, pode deixar vou colocar mais o Sirius na fic. o Gostosão vai aparecer hehehehe. Beijooos

Então é isso, caro leitores, reviews e eu posto o próximo capitulo o mais rapido possível ehuehuehue lálálá Beijaoooooo


	13. O casamento do capitão

**Capitulo 13:**** O casamento do capitão  
**

A pergunta de Lílian ficou sem resposta.

James não lhe respondera naquela noite, e Lílian tinha esperado que ele viesse a se manifestar mais tarde sobre o assunto.

Sentia que tinha perdido uma batalha. Agora James parecia não se interessar mais por ela como mulher, ou talvez nem lhe tivesse qualquer afeição. E isso doía.

Lílian prometeu a si mesma não pensar mais no assunto. Logo eles se separariam e cada um continuaria com a sua vida. E não deixaria de modo algum que James percebesse quais eram seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

Com tal decisão, ficou olhando o navio aproximar-se cada vez mais da ilha de Santa Maria. E, na verdade, nunca vira cenário tão lindo. A terra surgia no meio do oceano misteriosamente.

- É uma das ilhas dos Piratas? - ela perguntou a Peter, pois tinha conhecimento das tais ilhas.

- Sim, Srta. Evans. Essa é uma das ilhas desconhecida pelos governos e habitada por... antigos piratas.

- Mas o Sr. Wood me disse que eu poderia comprar ali, uma passagem em um navio cargueiro. Nenhum navio desse tipo para na ilha?

- Ah, param sim – Peter confirmou.

Lílian olhou a praia maravilhosa que tinha a frente e suspirou. Logo ela estaria a caminho de Londres.

Esse pensamento deveria ser animador, mas não era. Por que tinha de desejar coisas impossíveis?

Ela e James haviam conversado bastante nas noites anteriores. Lílian agora sabia muita coisa sobre os pais e a Irmã de James. E ele lhe contara sobre suas aventuras como pirata e, mesmo sabendo que faziam parte de seu passado negro, ela se emocionara com muitas dessas histórias.

Mas James não dissera nenhuma palavra sobre o tempo que passara na marinha inglesa e Lílian se perguntava a razão disso.

Gostava das conversas que tinham naqueles momentos em que se ouvia apenas o barulho das ondas.

E logo essas conversas não aconteceriam mais.

Mais algumas horas e...

Lílian suspirou.

O navio contornou uma enorme montanha e logo estava do outro lado da ilha, onde se encontrava o porto. Os raios de sol pareciam brincar com as ondas que batiam contra a areia branca como a neve. Três navios estavam ancorados no pequeno porto e podiam-se ver algumas casas espalhadas pela ilha.

- Maravilhoso, não? – James chegara ao lado de Lílian sem que ela o pressentisse.

- Por que chamam a ilha de Santa Maria?

- Foi-lhe dado esse nome como uma piada, já que a Armada Espanhola aportava sempre na verdadeira Santa Maria. Aqui ficou sendo a Santa Maria dos piratas.

- E agora?

- Virou um refugio de antigos piratas que conseguiram escapar de seus passados antes que as autoridade os encontrassem. Aqui vivem em paz e falam sobre os velhos dias quando os piratas governavam esses mares. E há até um pequeno comércio atualmente, graças a Robert Weasley.

- Quem é ele?

- Um antigo amigo meu – James virou-se para Remus e mandou-o cuidar da vela maior – Suponho que queira pegar as coisas que deixou na cabine – ele disse com uma voz rouca.

Lílian perguntou-se a razão da tristeza que sentia haver no olhar de James. Poderia ser porque iriam se separar? Olhando para ele naquele momento, teve duvidas de que conseguiria deixá-lo.

Mas devia fazer isso!

- Vou pegar minhas coisas – ela murmurou, confusa.

James a observou atravessando o convés e sentiu o coração pesado. Queria chamá-la e lhe dizer que seria ele a levá-la de volta para casa.

Mas por que faria isso?

Afastou a pergunta de sua mente porque tinha medo de descobrir a resposta. Tudo o que sabia é que daria sua própria alma para passar mais alguns dias com Lílian.

" _Deixe-a ir, James"_, ele murmurou para si mesmo. Tinha de deixá-la ir.. para o bem de todos.

**Ooooooooooooo**

Lílian sentou-se no bote que a levaria ate a praia. James a acompanhava, Peter, Remus e alguns outros piratas também seguiam no mesmo barco.

Metade da tripulação ficaria no navio, enquanto a outra metade desceria na ilha. E essa parte cantava ruidosamente, Lílian não podia culpá-los já que o lugar ali era maravilhoso.

Algumas pessoas esperavam pelo bote. Havia inclusive um grupo de mulheres usando roupas coloridas e saias meio levantadas. Não havia duvida sobre qual era a profissão delas.

Lílian desejou também poder usar roupas mais leves e mais curtas. O calor na ilha era sufocante e ela estava suando e sonhando com um banho.

Peter chegou o mais próximo possível da praia. Os homem jogaram-se na água e chegaram a praia a nado.

- Lamento, mas vai se molhar, Lily – Remus riu, pulando em seguida para a água.

- Pois minha roupa vai secar em instantes com o calor que esta fazendo.

Ela levantou-se disposta a pisar na água.

- Posso ajudá-la , Srta. Evans? – James ofereceu.

Lílian hesitou. Eles não haviam se tocado desde aquela noite.

- Eu... eu...

Sem esperar pela resposta, James adiantou-se e a pegou nos braços.

- Pode me colocar no chão – ela murmurou,sentindo o coração disparado.

- Não há necessidade de estragar esse seu único vestido – ele disse.

" _É errado me sentir assim"_ , Lílian reprovou-se. Mas o que mais desejava naquele minuto era um outro beijo. Isso, porem, não aconteceria. Afinal, um homem não devia tocar uma mulher sem que tivessem feito os votos do casamento. As liberdades que ela permitira a James na outra noite haviam sido um enorme erro.

Ainda assim, permitiu que seu belo capitão a carregasse nos braços ate a praia.

- James! – alguém gritou.

Lílian voltou-se e viu um homem de uns cinqüenta anos vindo na direção deles.

- Que bom em ver você! – exclamou o estranho, abraçando-o.

- Faz muito tempo que não nos vemos, Robert. Mas permita-me lhe apresentar a Lílian Evans. Srta. Evans, este é Robert Weasley, o governador da ilha.

Robert riu enquanto cumprimentava Lílian.

- Governador! Sabe por que passei a mandar nesta ilha? Ganhei-a em um jogo de cartas – Robert disse rindo – mas é uma honra conhecê-la Srta.Evans. Conte-me, capitão Potter, como conseguiu que uma jovem como esta concordasse em ficar ao seu lado?

- Foi o destino – Lílian respondeu por James.

- Meu Deus! – Robert exclamou abrindo um enorme sorriso – Não acredito no que estou vendo! Aquele ali é Sirius?

Sem nem pedir licença, Robert Weasley correu para abraçar o outro amigo.

- Sirius salvou a vida de Robert uma vez – James explicou – Sei que Robert não quis ser indelicado saindo assim tão rudemente, mas ele não vê Sirius faz tempo.

- Não precisa explicar nada. Mas me conte como veio a conhecer Robert.

James mordeu os lábios e empertigou-se. Lílian pensou que ele não responderia a sua pergunta. Mas, finalmente, James falou.

- Casei-me com a filha dele.

**Oooooooooooo**

Depois de cumprimentar Sirius, com entusiasmo, Robert providenciou alguns coches que levaram James, Lílian, Sirius e Remus para a sua casa em estilo grego que ficava em meio a uma plantação.Lá apresentou Lílian a sua esposa, Martha e a sua nora, Molly.

Martha, que deveria ter uns cinco anos a menos que Robert, tinha belos olhos azuis e um cabelo que possuía apenas alguns fios brancos. Era baixa, gordinha e bastante alegre. Parecia uma pessoa bastante feliz.

Logo percebeu que Lílian estava querendo desesperadamente um banho e a levou para o andar superior, ordenando as criadas que providenciassem logo a água quente. Sugeriu que depois do banho, Lílian repousasse em um dos quartos de hóspedes.

Molly, que devia ser um pouco mais velha que Lílian, dirigiu-se à ruiva enquanto as empregadas enchiam a banheira de água.

- Srta. Evans – Molly chamou – Seu banho está pronto e estamos aqui para ajudá-la a se despir.

- Obrigada – Lílian observou Molly. Ali estava a cunhada da falecida esposa de James. Mas a mulher não parecia lhe estar sendo hostil.

Um lindo vestido de seda verde estava estendido sobre a cama.

- Pensei em lhe trazer um vestido que combinasse com a cor de seus olhos – Molly explicou - Ele faz parte da mercadoria que o Sr.Robert comprou na semana passada.

- É lindo. Obrigada.

- Srta. Evans?

- Chame-me de Lily, por favor.

- Lily, sei que acabamos de nos conhecer. Mas saiba que sou uma pessoa que gosta muito de escutar. Pode me contar o que está perturbando.

Lílian ficou pensativa, poderia se abrir com Molly?

- É sobre minha cunhada e James, não é?

Lílian mordeu os lábios, sem querer tocar nesse assunto. No entando, ela gostaria de saber algumas coisas.

- James amava muito sua cunhada, não é?

- Quer saber mesmo a verdade?

- Por favor.

Molly dispensou as criadas e fechou a porta. Só então se voltou para Lílian.

- Ammy se apaixonou por um outro homem. Era o filho de um fazendeiro desta ilha, e ela costumava escapar de casa a noite para se encontrar com ele.

Lílian arregalou os olhos. Esta era a ultima coisa que tinha esperado que Molly lhe dissesse.

- Os pais dela não sabiam de nada na ocasião – Molly prosseguiu, - e eu prometi a Ammy que não contaria nada a eles. Arrependo-me muito agora de não ter feito isso. Talvez Ammy tivesse parado de se encontrar com aquele homem.

Molly foi ate a janela e olhou por um longo tempo para fora. Depois retomou sua história.

- Eles se encontraram por alguns meses e então Ammy descobriu que estava esperando um filho.

- Mas então... – Lílian pareceu confusa.

- Bem, deixe-me explicar melhor, tudo começou com James.

- Com James?

- Sim. Quando James encontrou Anabeth, ele não sabia onde levá-la. A garota estava com uma doença terrível e James a trouxe para esta ilha, porque Martha era a única pessoa que sabia tratar desse mal. Mas já era tarde. A doença já tinha tomado conta de todo o corpo de Anabeth, Martha e Ammy procuraram deixá-la sofrer o menos possível.

Molly engoliu em seco antes de continuar.

- Ammy havia se tornado amiga de Anabeth e lhe fez companhia ate seus últimos dias. Mais tarde, quando James descobriu que Ammy estava grávida e que o homem que a deixara desse jeito sumira da ilha, insistiu em se casar com ela.

O olhar de Molly encontrou-se com o de Lílian.

- Não pode imaginar como Ammy estava. Sabia que James não a amava, mas concordou em se casar com ele por causa do bebê.

Com o rosto triste, Molly apertou as mãos. Não lhe era fácil voltar a se lembrar daqueles tempos difíceis.

- James, que deus o abençoes, tentou se estabelecer por aqui. Parou de navegar, mas ficava olhando o mar com agonia. Por fim, Ammy insistiu muito para que ele voltasse para o mar. James prometeu que voltaria aqui antes que o nenê nascesse.

- Mas não conseguiu chegar a tempo – Lílian murmurou.

- O nenê nasceu antes da hora e Ammy morreu no parto.

- E o bebê?

- Nasceu morto.

- Oh Molly, que pena – Lílian abraçou Molly consolando-a.

- Está tudo bem. Gosto de pensar que Ammy encontrou finalmente a paz, Considerava-a como uma irmã. Não pode imaginar como ela era infeliz. Uma certa vez, pude escutá-la chorando a noite inteira enquanto James caminhava de um lado para o outro sem saber o que fazer. Ammy não conseguia superar a perda do homem que ela amava.

- Que historia triste – Lílian murmurou.

- Eu sempre me preocupei com James. Sabia que ele se culpava por não ter estado presente quando a criança nasceu. E agora fico feliz que ele a tenha encontrado. Agora me diga, quando os dois planejam se casar?

Lílian assustou-se com a pergunta e não conseguiu falar pos alguns segundos.

- O que disse?

- Não precisa ficar com vergonha de falar. Eu adorava Ammy, mas também amo James, e tudo o que quero é que ele seja feliz.

- Mas não estamos planejando nos casar. Na verdade, planejo comprar uma passagem em um navio que passe por aqui para que me leve de volta a minha casa.

Molly franziu a testa nitidamente decepcionada.

- Mas eu pensei...

- James e eu nos damos muito mal – Lílian explicou – Brigamos o tempo todo e por qualquer coisa.

Um largo sorriso apareceu nos lábios de Molly.

- Ele a deixa louca, não e?

- Ah sim.

- E você adora irritá-lo?

- Como sabe disso?

O sorriso de Molly se alargou ainda mais.

- Senti a mesma coisa em relação ao meu marido.

- Oh, você é casada com o filho do Sr. Robert, não é?

- Já estou casada por seis anos. Apaixonei-me a primeira vista. No momento que conheci Arthur, eu soube que ele era o homem para mim. Você sente o mesmo por James. Vi isso em seu rosto quando você olha para ele.

- Não posso amar James. Ele é um pirata.

Molly deu de ombros como se esse dado não tivesse a menor importância.

- E daí? Arthur também era. E o pai dele também era, assim como o meu. Os homens fazem coisas que depois se arrependem. Nem James, nem Sirius, nenhum dos marotos são homens maus. Depois, James foi um pirata cruel, hoje em dia, não é mais. O passado é coisa que ficou para trás. E James a ama – Molly exclamou com um suspiro romântico – Nunca o vi olhar para uma mulher como olha para você.

- Nada escapa de você,hein? – Lílian comentou rindo.

- Nada mesmo. Mas diga-me, se ele nunca tivesse sido um pirata, como se sentiria em relação a James?

- Ele é lindo, não é?

- Como o próprio pecado.

- E charmoso.

- Sem duvida.

- Ele me faz rir quando não estou irritada com ele.

- Lily, já é tarde demais para você. Está apaixonada por James Potter.

Lílian sacudiu a cabeça negando.

- Não posso estar. Sempre sonhei que encontraria um homem especial, mas nas ultimas semanas vi que as coisas não são como nos contos de fadas.

- Não escolhemos o homem por quem nos apaixonamos, minha querida.E nós o amamos mesmo com seus defeitos. Mas corrija-me se eu estiver errada, Lily. Sente falta de ar quando James está por perto?

- Oh, sim.

- Arrepios?

- Algumas vezes.

- Tem vontade de lhe implorar que lhe faça carícias?

- Tenho de confessar que sim.

- Então é isso.

- O que quer dizer, Molly?

- Que está apaixonada, Srta. Evans, e a pergunta seguinte é simplesmente esta: o que planeja fazer quanto a isso?.

* * *

**N/A:** Uhuuu, meu presente de aniversário para vocês, hehehe... Eu não ia postar hoje, mesmo porque não era para eu estar no computador agora, mas como tem sempre aquele ritual do telefone no dia do aniversário, me acordaram as 8 da manhã, e agora eu to sem nada para fazer, ai eu pensei.. Por que não postar o capitulo?? Certo, então o que acharam desse capitulo? Sinto informar que apesar do próximo capitulo estar ponto X, ele esta curtinho... então eu também não vou demorar pra postá-lo.. Afinal, quado que eu demoro? hehehehe .. Pois é.. Comentem sobre o capitulo e façam um autora de fics feliz hehehe.. Beijoooos

**Maria Lua: **Ohhh, desculpa parar a fic naquele momento, mas esa necessário huehuehuehuheu.. Sim sim sim, a Lily é bem extrovertida, digamos assim, idéias modernas, menina diferente.. ... E a parte do James e das machadadas, hahaha foi a parte mais legal de escrever... Beijoooos

**zihsendin: **Nãooo precisa se envergonhar não.. eu att rápido, porque até maio eu não vou ter praticamente nada pra fazer.. então por que não passar o meu tempo escrevendo? hehehehe... Jogar a Lily na água?? Ihh, o James não ia salvar ela não hauehauehau Uhhh, que feio menina, faltando a escola.. heauheuahuehaue, normal... as vezes é necessario um descanso das aulas huaehuaeuae, então, sobre o cozinheiro, uns capitulos atrás fiz pensarem que ele era mau.. mas ele é tão bonzinho o hueheuhue.. Beijoooos

**Mahzinha Weasley: **Sim sim sim, o cozinheiro antipatico é muito fofo, mas agora, ele está em maus lençóis com o capitão hehehehehe, e o James e o machado? Achei um momento "fúria do capitão pirata sexy e gostoso" necessária heuheuhue.. Beijooos

**Lua:** hauehauheuauehuae, Lilian Evans sem levantar a voz para James Potter, não é Lilian Evans... Mas pode deixar.. já já eles se resolvem P Beijoooos

**Mary M Evans: **aheuaheauehuae, eu faria exatamente que nem ela... Imagina, você briga com um cara qeu vc esta tendo sentimentos especiais, do nada, você coloca ele para fora do quarto, e do nada.. a porta cai e você vê um homem lindo com um machado nas mãos te olhando ameaçadoramente.. huaehuaheuaue mew.. que cena sexy.. Beijooos

**Maga Black Sparrow: **Hahahaha, pode ter certeza que na hora de escrever eu tambem ri demais.. Uhh, ela vai aparecer mais sim.. pode ter certeza hehehe, hmmm então eu espero que consiga ler esse capitulo também hehehe Beijoooos

**Mila Potter Evans: **Uhuum, eu queria que um capitão lindo assim derrubasse minha porta, não me importaria nem um pouco em concertar ela depois.. afinal, a gente precisa da porta pra privacidades não é? haueauheuahue Você entende exatamente a Lily, geniosa seria a palavra certa pra identificar ela, e sobre ela enfrentar o James, é.. digamos que vai ter mais cenas do tipo hehehe.. Beijooos

**DeH:** Menina, tenho a elve impressão que você comentou exatamente no momento que eu resolvi atualizar a fic, hehehehe X.. pode deixar eu prometo fazer capitulos maiores, tirando o próximo que é curtinho também X.. mas depois eles ficam maiores.. eu juro hehehehe.. E sim, ela foi de camisola quase transparente.. mas pode-se imaginar que ela se enrrolou em algo ou que o capitão emprestou algo pra ela, ele não ia deixar a ruivinha andando semi nua por ae.. hehehehehe... Beijoooo

* * *


	14. Decisões

**Capitulo 14: Decisões**

" _O que pretendo fazer?"_ , indagou-se Lílian mentalmente durante o banho

Molly a havia levado a descobrir a verdade.

"_Não posso crer que estou apaixonada"_ , censurou-se a ruiva enquanto levantava-se e ia se secar.

Após sair da banheira, pegou o vestido verde de seda. Agora, sozinha, podia pensar com calma nessa sua realidade.

"_Como posso ter sido tão cega? Molly descobriu a verdade em minutos"_.

- O que vou fazer? – murmurou para si mesma.

Pegou a bolsa de dinheiro que o Sr. Wood lhe havia dado para comprar a passagem de volta para casa. Ela havia hesitado em recebê-la,mas afinal, precisava de dinheiro, e onde o conseguiria? Prometera, então, devolver mais tarde a quantia. Naturalmente, não saberia como fazer já que o pirata estaria sempre em algum lugar naquele oceano enorme.

E ela, estaria em casa, reencontraria seu pai, seus irmãos e Douglas.

" _E nunca mais verei James"_ , pensou ela tristemente, ele era o cavaleiro com o qual ela tanto sonhara, como conseguiria deixar de amá-lo?

Seria tão fácil confessar o seu amor. Dizer a James que queria ficar ao seu lado o resto de sua vida, mas não era assim tão simples.

- James – ela murmurou – se ao menos eu soubesse o que você sente por mim...

**ooooooooooo**

A casa de Robert Weasley tinha um nome sugestivo: A Toca. Ele a construíra segundo o estilo das enormes casas da Virgínia que tinha admirado quando garoto, e dera tal nome a sua propriedade devido ao fato de se sentir segura naquele lugar. Depois de anos na pirataria, e com seu talento para o pôquer, Robert juntara um bom dinheiro, decidira se estabelecer em Santa Maria, e colocara os olhos na filha de um oficial.

Tão logo o pai de Martha vira a casa que Robert estava construindo, concordara que sua filha se casasse com aquele homem supostamente rico.

No começo, Martha havia se irritado com a atitude do pai, mas não demorou e estava apaixonada por Robert.

Em todos os anos que os conhecia, James testemunhara a felicidade do casal. E Robert sempre amara seus filhos, Arthur e Ammy.

James suspirou lembrando-se de Ammy. Tinha sido uma linda moça com longos cabelos castanhos, diferentes dos ruivos de Arthur e Robert, entretanto parecidos com os de Martha. Ela nunca dissera uma palavra mais dura e sempre estivera sorrindo.

Apesar de desejar, James nunca chegara a amar Ammy. Mas tentara ser um bom marido, apesar de que sentira desejo demais de voltar para o mar.

Agora o que ele mais queria era ver Lílian. Onde ela se metera?

- James, você está bem? – Molly perguntou, preocupada com o amigo.

- Estou bem.

- Então por que esta andando de um lado para o outro?

- Não estou andando de um lado para o outro. E não tem nada mais importante do que ficar me espionando?

- Bem, na verdade eu tenho. Preciso procurar a Srta.Evans e lhe dizer que chegou ao porto um navio cargueiro que segue para a Inglaterra. Perguntei, e eles aceitam passageiros.

James sentiu um frio percorrer o corpo.

- Então, se me der licença... – Molly fingiu que ia subir as escadas.

- Espere!

- O que foi? – ela perguntou com o mais inocente dos sorrisos.

James pensou no que podia dizer. Gostaria de subir e implorar a Lílian que não partisse. Queria que ficasse com ele

Poderia lhe dizer que cabia a ele levá-la para casa.

Por que ela gastaria dinheiro com uma passagem se podia vir de graça com ele?

Um pensamento lhe cruzou pela cabeça.

- Onde ela arranjou o dinheiro para a passagem? Você sabe, Molly?

- Talvez tenha pirateado...

- Não tem graça, senhorita.

- Bem, se me der licença, vou subir e lhe dar a noticia. A não ser que...

- A não ser quê? – James perguntou esperançoso.

- Oh, não é nada – Molly virou-se e subiu correndo as escadas.

" _Eu não consigo entender essa mulher"_ , James pensou risonho.

Sirius se aproximou de James, enquanto este estava distraído.

- Ei Pontas, estou indo visitar a Andie, quero ter certeza que ela e Dora estão em boas condições.

James sorriu, conhecera Andrômeda, quando esta,era muito jovem. Ela engravidara de um dos homens da tripulação de Sirius, que mais tarde morrera numa batalha.

Sirius não podia deixar sua prima sozinha, com uma filha para cuidar. Levou-a para a ilha de Santa Maria, e com a ajuda de Robert, Andie e Ninfadora puderam reconstruir suas vidas ali.

Já se passara 8 anos desde que James vira Andrômeda e Dora pela última vez, na época, a pequena Ninfadora tinha apenas 7 anos.

- Onde está o Aluado? – perguntou James

Sirius soltou uma exclamação de pura indignação.

- Você acredita que aquele pirata, está jogando charme para cima da minha sobrinha?

James caiu na gargalhada.

- Para de rir Pontas, Dora só tem 15 anos. Ela ainda é uma criança.

- Você nunca deixou de dar em cima de uma garota por ela ser jovem Almofadinhas, por que não da uma chance para o Aluado?

- Mas, James.. é.. a Dora – Sirius lançou a James uma cara de cachorro abandonado.

- Sem essa Almofadinhas, vamos logo visitar sua prima, antes que o Aluado seqüestre Dora. – brincou James.

- Você acha que ele faria isso? – perguntou Sirius com os olhos arregalados.

- Cai na real, Sirius.

- Ele pode sim seqüestrar ela. Porque ela é linda, jovem, sedutora, e é claro, tem o sangue dos Black, ou seja, é irresistível.

James não agüentou e deu um soco brincalhão no braço de Sirius.

- Juro que se você não fosse meu amigo, faria você andar na prancha, como na última vez Black Jack Sirius.

Os dois saíram da casa de Robert rindo e relembrando dos momentos que vivenciaram na época de Marauder e Black Jack Sirius.

**Oooooooooooo**

Molly subiu as escadas resmungando.

- Você é um cabeça dura, James Potter. Tenho pena de Lílian por ter de agüentá-lo.

Molly entrou sorrindo no quarto de Lílian.

- Passou a dor de cabeça? – foi perguntando.

- Mais ou menos.

- Bem, tenho uma noticia que poderá ajudar. Há um navio nas docas que esta seguindo para a Inglaterra.

- Oh! – Lílian murmurou, sentindo a dor de cabeça aumentar. – Suponho que devo procurar o seu capitão.

- Não precisa – Molly lhe assegurou – Papai já falou com ele, e o capitão disse que não há problema algum em tê-la como passageira.

Molly passou as mãos pelos cabelos e pareceu preocupada.

- Não há problema algum, não é?

Lílian gostaria de dizer que sim, que havia um enorme problema. Como deixaria James para trás?

- Problema algum – mentiu novamente – Sabe quando o capitão pretende partir?

- Em três dias.

- Três dias! – O coração de Lílian pareceu afundar. Três dias e então ela nunca mais veria James.

Molly se aproximou sem esconder um sorriso.

- Você sabe, Lily, que muita coisa pode acontecer em três dias.

- Claro. O mundo pode acabar e eu posso cair morta ou...

- Ou quem sabe James a pede em casamento.

Lílian caiu na risada, não pretendia fazer isso, mas a idéia era tão absurda que não conseguiu se controlar.

- Ah, não acredita em mim?

- James deixou claro que não quer se casar novamente, Molly.

- Há uma grande diferença entre o que um homem diz e o que ele quer realmente. Confie em mim, ninguém sabe manipular um homem tão bem quanto eu.

- Mas e se James quiser voltar novamente para o mar?

- Deixe-o ir. Ele voltará bem depressa.

Poderia confiar em Molly? Talvez, afinal, a mulher conhecia James há mais tempo, e era inteligente e observadora.

Se alguém podia dizer se James estava ou não apaixonado era Molly.

E ela dissera isso. E acreditava que James estava a ponto de fazer uma proposta de casamento.

"_Meu Deus, e se Molly estiver errada?"_ , pensou Lílian

- Não sei não, Molly.

- Pelo menos pense no assunto. E o faça rápido, o tempo não está do nosso lado.

**Oooooooooooo**

Por quase uma hora Lílian se deixou arrumar e pentear por Molly e sua empregada. Mas o resultado valeu a pena. Seus cabelos haviam sido penteados de tal forma que seus olhos se realçavam. O vestido também lhe caiu como uma luva.

- Espere até que James ponho os olhos em você – Molly lhe sussurrou no ouvido quando desciam as escadas.

Parando na porta da sala de estar, Lílian viu primeiro Sirius que conversava com Remus como se estivesse lhe ameaçando. James estava ao lado dos amigos rindo de ambos e conversando com Robert de costas para ela.

Um pouco desapontada, Lílian seguiu Molly e foi sentar-se no sofá ao lado de Martha.

- Srta.Evans como esta bonita! – Martha exclamou ao vê-la. – Robert – ela chamou o marido – Acredito que você vai ter trabalho em manter os rapazes afastados da Srta.Evans.

Lílian ruborizou ao ouvir o elogio, os marotos viraram para olhá-la.

- Ah Robert – exclamou Sirius – pode ter certeza que não é fácil manter esses safados longe das moças – resmungou olhando ameaçadoramente para Remus.

Quando viu Lílian, os olhos de James se arregalaram e aos poucos um sorriso de aprovação lhe surgiu nos lábios. Isso provocou arrepios na ruiva, nunca em sua vida ela recebera um olhar de admiração como o de James.

- Bem, estamos todos prontos para o jantar, não é? – Martha perguntou – Pena que Andie e Dora não puderam vir Sirius, a companhia delas seria muito boa, e Lílian adoraria conhecê-las.

- Estou tentando manter a minha sobrinha na linha. – falou Sirius tentando mostrar seriedade.

- Quer dizer, está tentando mantê-la longe de mim – riu Remus.

- Ah, pode ser também – Sirius acompanhou a risada do amigo.

Martha sorriu e levou todos os convidados para a sala de jantar.

"_Molly talvez esteja certa"_ , Lílian pensou _"Talvez eu devesse escutá-la."_

Se Molly sabia tudo sobre os homens, então ela sabia mil vezes mais o que Lílian sentia naquele momento.

* * *

**N/A:** Uhhhhhh.. mais um capitulo que chega ao fim, siiiim, eu mencionei Andrômeda e a Tonks, entretanto, como vocês devem ter notado, eu não quis colocar uma diferença de idade tão grande entre a Dora e os marotos, a diferença deles é de 10 anos, então.. vejamos como explicar o meu raciocínio de idades.. hehehe.. Andrômeda é mais velha que Sirius, Ela teve a Ninfadora com 15 anos, e nessa época o Sirius tinha 10, o pai da ninfadora, ainda não era da tripulação do Sirius, mas se tornou mais tarde, quando ele tinha 18 anos, a Tonks tinha 8, nisso ele já era conhecido como Black Jack Sirius e já era amigo do James, que conheceu a Andrômeda nessa época, também foi nessa época, que o pai da Tonks morreu, deixando mãe e filha sozinhas, Sirius não podia deixar a única "família" dele abandonada no mundo, como Robert devia favor a ele, ele levou as duas para ilha de Santa Maria. E sim, o Remus está dando em cima da Ninfadora, como diz o Sirius, " ninguém resiste ao charme dos Black"... Nossa, uma longa explicação heuheueue, mas é para entenderem bem minha linha de raciocínio.. uhhh o que eu mais odeio é fazer cálculos com idade. Heuheuheue, fazer o que... bom, estou pensando se posto hoje ( Sexta ou melhor sábado) ou posto domingo.. Vou escrever mais um capitulo e dependendo do meu humor eu posto ele daqui a pouco hehehehehe.. OK.. são 2 da manhã, e eu estou aqui, respondendo reviews para postar o quanto antes, porque nao quero deixar vocês sem fic pelo final de semana / ... ahhhh so pra avisar o próximo capitulo ja ta escrito hehehehe.. então agora.. respondendo as reviews:

** DeH:** sim, virão capitulos maiores, mas é a partir do capitulo 16 X, o capitulo 14 e 15 são pequeninos, mas te digo, vale a pena lê-los.. Eu espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo. Beijooos

**LilyPotter: **hahahaha q fofa você... Obrigada pelos elogios e pelos parabéns. Gostou do capitulo? Beijoos

**Sassah Potter: **ui, espero que eu não tenha demorado tanto pra postar.. deu para aguentar a curiosidade? hehehe.. o que achou do cap? Beijosss

**zihsendin: **Minha leitora não mais perdida.. \o. fiel as reviews, é assim que eu gosto hehehe. Uhhh, dessa vez não foi uma postagem por dia, ihhh garota, vc ta na escola ou na facul? Se for escola.. pode ter certeza, você vai ter saudades depois... Eu to no maior TÉDIO.. quando não estou escrevendo é claro hehehe, mas a partir de maio meu cursinho começa.. então ai, é ralar estudando. Ah, eu adoro a Molly, simplesmente adoro ela.. heuheuhue e sobre o James e a Lily e a Lily e o James ai ai ai, que vontade de dizer, mas eu não posso, então fique curiosa malvada huehauehuaheu.. Beijosss

**Maria Lua:** Uhhh, o casamento dele, te deixou desapontada? Eu espero que não... X Noooom, a Marlene não mora nessa ilha, na verdade, ela é quase tão pirata quanto o Sirius, ou seja, esta navegando também, mas é claro, ela é mais quieta hehehehe ahhhhhhhh brigada pelos parabensss.. hmm e sobre a noiva prisioneira, é uma adaptação de um livro que eu li, só que.. como eu tive a reforma do meu quarto, eu guardei o livro em alguma caixa, e eu ainda to procurando hehehe, porque não terminei de ajeitar tudo por aqui.. mas eu prometo continuar ela, não se preocupe. Beijooos

**Thaty: **Uhhhhh, quase fazemos aniversario juntas.. diferença de dois dias... então.. Parabens para você também.. hehehe.. e o brigada pelos parabens P, Beijooos

**Mahzinha Weasley: **éééé, é exatamente assim que eu quero que a Molly seja, hehehe e sobre a Ammy, bom, a vida do James foi cheai de tristezas não é? Uma mais uma a menos não faz diferença X uhhh que mal hauehauhuae.. Beijooos

**Lua: **É, Lily ta percebendo cada vez mais os sentimentos que ela sente pelo capitão. E história de James é a perfeita para um livro hehehehe, o homem com um passado triste, em busca da felicidade hehehe.. Beijoss

**Mila Potter Evans**: Que triste, eu também nunca fiquem sem ar por ter alguem por perto.. arrepiada sim, "borboletas" no estômago também, mas sem ar não.. hehehehe É.. ai ai.. suspiro o James e o tipo de homem que toda a garota quer.. heueuehuehu Brigadaaaaaaaa pelos parabens, ahhh, eu adoro postar capitulo e ver que voces estao curtindo a fic ... Por isso que eu posto rapido hehehe.. Beijooos

**Mary M Evans**: hauehuaehuaeuh verdade, ah, mas tem que entender que a Lily é aquele tipo de garota sonhadora ( ai ai ai pq eu me identifico nessa parte?) e quando aparece algo, ou melhor, alguem, com o qual ela sonhou, é obvio que o coração dela ia bater diferente, ou seja.. apaixonada hehehehe é, quando ele perceber que gosta dela, digamos que vai ser um golpe mto duro mesmo.. mas eh melhor eu nao falar mais nada huaehuhaeuaheu. Beijoos

Então é isso Povo, o proximo capitulo esta pronto .. e eu vou postar ele.. quando.. ah bem, voces ja sabem todo esse discurso.. + reviews + rápido haeuhauehaeu Beijooooos


	15. Os planos de Molly Weasley

**N/A: Oks pessoinhas, vocês me convenceram a postar no sábado, mas só estou postando, porque ainda não esta na hora de sair pra ir pra festa e porque esse capitulo é curtinho.. e é a entrar pro próximo capitulo, que OPA, acabei de escrever hehehehe. Então divirtam-se com esse capitulo, porque, bom, ai vem a noticia ruim.. só tem esse.. e mais 3 capitulos.. ou 4 X ... Bom, era isso.. aproveitem!!**

**Capitulo 15: Os planos de Molly Weasley**

O jantar transcorreu muito bem. A sala no qual eles se encontravam era enorme, havia dois candelabros enfeitados com ouro sob a mesa e Martha havia tirado dos armários a sua melhor louça, prataria e cristais. Nunca na vida Lílian tinha visto tal esplendor.

Pato recheado, porco assado, cestas de frutas e carnes variadas foram muito bem servidos pelas criadas.

Lílian ouvira os homens contarem suas aventuras no mar. Martha virou-se para ela com ar interessado.

- James me contou que é escritora. Que profissão maravilhosa, Srta.Evans. Que bom que seu pai permitiu que trabalhasse nisso já que os homens só gostam que as mulheres sejam mães e donas de casa.

- De fato, muitos são os que ficam escandalizados com o que faço – Lílian confessou – Até as mulheres.

- Eu sempre quis fazer alguma coisa desse tipo, conhece a obra da escritora Adrian Wollstone?

- Li todos os seus livros.

- Um escândalo, não é? – Martha exclamou – Escreve sobre assuntos indecentes segundo a maioria das pessoas. Mas eu admiro as idéias dela. Lembro-me que fiquei de castigo quando tinha treze anos e meu pai me pegou lendo. Como tantos outros homens, ele achava que a leitura encheria a minha cabeça com noções diabólicas.

E assim o jantar foi transcorrendo com Martha contando as suas historias, Molly lembrando-se de alguns acontecimentos divertidos e James apenas olhando para Lílian.

Quando terminaram a sobremesa, os homens seguiram para o escritório de Robert, e Martha levou as mulheres para a sala de estar.

- Lílian? – James chamou.

- Sim, capitão?

- Estive pensando se gostaria de passear no jardim. Está uma noite muito agradável.

Lílian abaixou a voz para que nem Martha nem Molly escutassem a sua resposta.

- Lembro-me de uma outra noite agradável, a que me permiti ficar sozinha com o senhor.

- Prometo que vou agir diferente desta vez – Ele inclinou-se e sussurrou no ouvido de Lílian – A não ser que a senhorita queira que o que aconteceu naquela noite se repita. Neste caso, não vou poder desapontar uma dama.

O coração de Lílian bateu mais forte. Em parte estava feliz ao escutar que James ainda a desejava. No entanto, era errado encorajá-lo.

- Erra se pensa que pode me fazer querer aquilo que na verdade é o senhor quem quer. Não sigo os passos de um homem, muito menos os seus.

James colocou a mão sobre o coração e fez um olhar mortificado.

- A senhorita me feriu bem fundo com suas palavras – Então, o sorriso dele voltou, - Mas diga-me, o que a faria reunir-se a mim em um passeio pelo jardim? – James voltou-se para Molly – Minha amiga, diga a Lílian que ela estará segura comigo por alguns poucos minutos. Você sabe que sou um homem honrado.

- Ah, eu o conheço muito bem, James Potter – Molly riu também – Mas pode ir, Lílian. Martha e eu deixaremos as portas abertas. Se ele ousar beijar o seu rosto, volte correndo para dentro.

James segurou o braço de Lílian e a levou para fora, estava realmente uma linda noite e o jardim era encantador.

- O que você quer falar comigo, capitão?

- Estive pensando que não é uma boa idéia você comprar a passagem naquele navio mercante. Nunca se sabe que tipo de capitão ele tem.

Lílian prendeu a respiração, será que James diria as palavras que ela ansiava ouvir?

- Está me pedindo que fique com você, James?

- Apenas acho que deveria pensar duas vezes antes de tomar essa decisão.

- Por quê? Pensar duas vezes antes que eu me veja no meio da noite em um navio cheio de homens em quem não posso confiar? Hum... onde já passei por esta situação antes? Pelo menos sei que o capitão desse navio não é um pirata, procurado por não sei quantos governos.

- Sou procurando por apenas dois governos, mas essa não é a questão.

- Então que razão pode haver?

James não queria dizer alguma coisa da qual se arrependeria depois. Assim, mudou de assunto.

- Onde arranjou o dinheiro para a passagem?

- Não é da sua conta.

- Tudo sobre você é da minha conta.

Lílian o olhou, boquiaberta.

- Como chegou a essa conclusão?

- Fui eu quem a envolvi nessa situação e...

- Pois está enganado. Quem se meteu nisso fui eu mesma. Só tenho a mim a culpar.

- Sim, mas como homem, é meu dever...

- Oh, por favor. Pare com essa ladainha.

James se viu dividido entre o desejo de beijar Lílian e o de estrangulá-la. Definitivamente, ela era um verdadeiro desafio.

- Não podemos conversar nunca sem terminarmos brigando?

Lílian sorriu e começou a acariciar uma bela rosa amarela que havia em um arbusto ao seu lado. O luar iluminava o seu rosto e James a achou ainda mais bonita.

- Brigamos muito, não é?

- Sim, brigamos.

James tentava encontrar algum argumento que a convencesse a continuar no Black Wolfs.

- Você esta se preocupando a toa. Não vou mais escrever historias sobre você, sobre Sirius ou qualquer membro de sua tripulação. Quero apenas voltar para casa – ela disse, sentando-se em um dos bancos do jardim.

James caminhou até o banco e sentou-se também.

- Mas por quê? Você sabe o que vai encontrar em sua casa e em sua cidade. Os mexericos, os...

- Sei disso tudo – ela o interrompeu e sua voz revelava que estava sofrendo. – Sei como as pessoas vão me condenar – Lílian levantou os olhos para James – mas um dia vou ter de voltar. Se me demorar, enfrentarei mais hostilidade.

James queria argumentar com Lílian, gostaria de escolher as palavras certas, as que a convenceriam a ficar com ele. Não sabia nem porque queria tanto isso, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza, sofreria demais se Lílian embarcasse naquele outro navio.

Assim, ele tocou o rosto dela delicadamente. Estava tão bonita sob o luar que ele faria qualquer coisa para que aquele momento não terminasse nunca.

- Está pensando em me beijar, capitão Potter?

- E se eu dissesse que sim?

- Eu o lembraria de sua promessa.

- É o que você quer? Que eu vá embora?

Lílian percebeu a mágoa que havia nos olhos de James. Estaria enganada?

- Não – ela respondeu honestamente – Não quero que vá embora.

Ela segurou sua respiração e esperou pelo beijo.

- Capitão Potter!

James levantou-se imediatamente e deu com Molly junto ao banco.

- Vim lhe avisar que o marceneiro chegou . Você deixou bem claro que deviam avisá-lo quando o homem chegasse. Estou apenas obedecendo as suas ordens.

- Que diabos esse homem veio fazer aqui a essa hora? – James virou-se para Lílian e havia desconsolo no seu olhar – Quem sabe em alguma outra hora, Lílian?

Ela apenas mexeu a cabeça concordando e James se afastou.

- Regra numero três minha amiga – Molly disse sorrindo ao ficarem sozinhas – sempre deixe o homem querendo mais.

- Como assim?

- Ora, quer ter o controle sobre o nosso bom capitão ou voltar para casa no navio cargueiro?

Talvez fosse a lua cheia, Lílian pensou, porque naquele momento resolveu tomar a decisão que seu coração mandava.

- Muito bem, Molly. O que podemos fazer?

**Oooooooooooooo**

Agora que estava no comando, Molly parecia um furacão. Passou grande parte da manha seguinte ensinado a Lílian como conquistar James. Havia uma série de truques que incluíam a forma coquete de andar, o revirar dos olhos, o suspiro na hora certa.

Mas Molly não estava ainda satisfeita.

- Vamos lhe arranjar um admirador! – Molly exclamou – Não há nada que deixe um homem mais desesperado do que ver a mulher que ele ama sendo cortejada por outro homem.

- Onde vamos arranjar alguém que se interesse por mim em tão curto prazo?

- Ora, minha cara Lily. Vamos procurar um amigo meu que me deve um favor. Ele fingirá ser um apaixonado seu. É isso. E James enlouquecerá de ciúme.

Apesar de achar que tudo aquilo seria inútil, Lílian deixou-se arrastar por Molly até a cidade.

Finalmente chegaram Diante de uma ferraria, e Lílian mal conseguiu acreditar no que seus olham viam. Um homem extraordinariamente bonito veio ao encontro de Molly e a abraçou.

- Frank! Estou precisando de você, meu amigo.

- O que quiser que eu faça eu farei – o belíssimo ferreiro exclamou – Mas quem é essa sua amiga? – ele perguntou, voltando-se par a Lilian.

Molly fez as apresentações, mas Lílian não conseguiu falar uma só palavra completamente embevecida pela beleza do rapaz.

- Muito bem, Longbottom, quero que você corteje a Lílian.

O olhar de surpresa do rapaz chegava a ser cômico.

- Isso é ridículo, Molly – Lílian exclamou – James jamais acreditará que esse homem está interessado em mim.

- James Potter? – Frank perguntou, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Você o conhece? – as duas moças perguntaram ao mesmo tempo .

- Claro e devo a minha vida a esse homem. Eu estava a bordo de um navio inglês que ele atacou como um pirata.

- E como você lhe deve a vida?

- James Potter me salvou, eu era escravo daquele navio. Eu e outros homens nos tornamos parte de sua tripulação.

- Oh, que pena. Se James o conhece, não conseguiremos enganá-lo.

- Na verdade, ele não me reconhecerá se nos encontrarmos. Faz mais de sete anos que não nos vemos.

- Bem, neste caso... – Molly já começava a expor os seus panos – Quero que você finja ser o capitão Fairhope do Sea Princess que está agora no porto e seguirá para Inglaterra. Hoje a noite, você será um capitão que conheceu Lílian e se sentiu atraído por ela imediatamente.

- Por que querem que eu faça isso?

- Porque o nosso bom James Potter esta apaixonado por esta minha amiga, só que se recusa a reconhecer isso.

Frank começou a balançar a cabeça. Não parecia disposto a fazer isso com o capitão Potter. Além do que, é claro, se Alice soubesse que ele estava "cortejando" outra mulher, ele seria um homem morto.

Molly percebeu que tinha de usar todos os seus argumentos para conseguir convencer o amigo.

- Frank, não queremos que você faça alguma coisa que prejudique o capitão. Estou pedindo que o engane por alguns momentos.

- E ele está mesmo apaixonado por esta sua amiga? – Frank continuava com duvidas.

- Esta irremediavelmente apaixonado por Lílian. Então estamos combinados? Vou mandar que uma criada minha venha lhe trazer o traje que deverá usar esta noite para visitar Lilian. Claro que a reunião será na Toca.

Sem esperar pela recusa do rapaz, Molly pegou Lílian pelo braço.

- Vamos logo que temos muito a fazer. Hoje você vai se tornar uma princesa de um conto de faz e eu serei sua fada-madrinha.

**N/A: éééé, eu disse que seria um capitulo curto, mas pensa pelo lado positivo, menos de 24 horas e dois capitulos foram postados hehehehe, Bom, a boa noiticia é que o capitulo 16 está maior e esta pronto.. a Má noticia, é que além do capitulo 16.. temos mais 2 ou 3 capitulos para que a fic se encerre.. X então aproveitem bem.. hehehehe.. Beijoooooooooos ahh, respondendo as Reviews...**

**Nina: **Realmente, ficar sem internet é realmente horrível, certa vez por causa de um cabo maldito, eu fiquei uma semana sem net . , hm sobre a MOlly.. SIIIIIIIIIIM, ela vai aprontar, quer dizer, vocejá deve ter percebido o que ela esta aprontando hehehehe, ahhhh a ideia que eu tenho do sirius é, eu posso fazer o que quiser, mas não podem fazer o que faço com quem é da minha familia ou com quem é meu amigo.. hehehe, realmente, o Remus é o mais certinho dos marotos, mas não vamos esquecer que ele também é um pirata.. P , Beijoooos

**DeH: **Siiiim, estou atualizando hoje \o/ , Bom.. sobre o Remus estar dando em cima de uma menina de 15 anos, minha idéia para época é que as garotas casavam muito jovem... Até hoje estou abismada que a mulher de Dom João VI, Carlota Joaquina, quando fez 10 anos casou-se por procuração com ele.. Enão eu não achei assim, tãoooo absurdo o Remus dar em cima da Tonks, pensei em por ela com 18 anos.. mas se colocasse.. o Sirius teria 8 quando a Tonks nasceu.. hehehehe. Bom, acho que eras isso.. Beijooos

**Mahzinha Weasley: **Ahhhhh, o Sirius é muito ciumento, ainda mais quando se trata de familia e amigos, bom, pelo menos no meu ponto de vista hehehe, Ahhhh.. a Marlene, vai aparecer... eu prometo.. vai aparecer pouco X.. mas vai.. ehehehehe.. Beijooos

**Mary M Evans: **Hahahahha, se eu fosse a Lily... Eu ia ser muito sortuda hahahahahaha... Bom, ela esta realmente confusa, mas acho que apesar das confusões ela tem uma boa cabeça e ótimas ideias.. hehehe Beijooos

**zihsendin: **Uhhh ta bom não falo mais sobre escola.. hehehehe se bem que, eu to com saudades de estudar e não de acordar cedo hahahaha .. a Tonks assanhada? Olha de quem ela é sobrinha ahuehauehauheu.. ahhhh eles vao ficar juntos.. um dia hehehe Beijooos

**LilyPotter: **Ahhh, eu queria ter feito um capitulo só da Tonks e do Reminho, porque eu amooo eles... SPOILER, se não leu o setimo livro nao leia agora ... e odiei quando eles morreram / ... Bom, em todo caso.. aqui esta mais um capitulo hehehehe.. Beijooos

**Mila Potter Evans: **Hahahahaha, terminei naquela parte para dar um gostinho de "quero mais" e para voce pensar "que autora má" hehehehe Siiiiiim.. farei seu sábado mais feliz, ou certamente te deixarei mais curiosa huhuhuhu... Não me mate hauehauhu. Beijooos

**Brenda: **ahhh eu também amo esse estilo de história, sei lá.. eu Adoro épocas antigas e tals.. hehehe.. Beijoos

**Maria Lua: **aueeee, que bom que não te decepcionei com o casamento do James ... Hahahaha ele é um maroto, não pode ser totalemten santinho não é? Apesar de ser o mais calmo.. e siiiiim, apesar do jeito meio.. hmm.. moleque? haeuhaue.. o Sirius é um fofooooo. Acho que sem Molly, a Lily já estaria em casa hehehe, e realmente, ja errei um monte com as idades, o pior é quando você escrever tudo bonitinho, posta e percebe que ta errado.. ahhh eh triste, ter que tirar.. arrumar e postar de novo heuheuhue.. Beijooos

**Thaty: **Ihhh, agora só faltam uns 3 ou 4 capitulos X, não fique triste.. hehehe.. Beijooos


	16. Ciúmes de um homem apaixonado

**Capitulo 16: Ciúmes de um homem apaixonado**

James não estava preparado para o que lhe aconteceria àquela noite. Passara o dia inteiro com marceneiros fazendo reparos no Black Wolf's. Mas durante todo o tempo ficara desejando que o dia terminasse logo e ele pudesse rever Lílian.

Quando finalmente deu o dia por encerrado, pegou ele mesmo um bote e remou para a praia. Encontrou Sirius todo atarefado.

- O que está fazendo? Não vai ao jantar da casa de Robert? – James perguntou.

- Dê minhas desculpas a Martha porque vou me atrasar para o jantar. Estou tentando encontrar empregos para a tripulação do navio de Riddle. Não posso deixar esse pessoal na mão.

- E quanto ao Aluado?

Sirius bufou.

- Foi passear com a Dora, Andrômeda disse que se eu me intrometesse, ela me cortaria a cabeça.

James riu da cara do amigo.

- É Almofadinhas, sendo derrotado pelas mulheres, quem diria que o famoso Black Jack Sirius seria enfim derrotado.

- Você fala isso porque nunca viu Marlene e Andrômeda usarem uma espada, se tivesse visto, meu caro Pontas, você teria tanto medo quanto eu.

Sirius sorrira, ele não conseguia imaginar sua vida sem Marlene e Andrômeda.

- Pontas há mais uma coisa que eu preciso lhe falar.

- O que é?

- Bem, estou pensando em embarcar no navio que vai para a Inglaterra.

- Está com saudades de Marlene, não é?

- Não brinque com isso, Pontas...

- Não estou brincando. Acho natural que você queira estar com sua mulher. E não deixe de arranjar com Robert algum belo vestido, porque ouvi dizer que ele comprou vários para a mulher e a nora.

- Não posso chegar em casa sem um vestido bem sofisticado, Marlene me faria em pedaços – Sirius disse rindo – Vou falar ainda hoje com Molly, ela tem um jeito para essas coisas.

Os dois amigos se despediram, James seguiu para a casa de Robert pensando em como fora longo o seu dia. Agora, o que ele mais queria era ver o lindo rosto de Lílian , seu sorriso, seu corpo tentador.

Nas proximidades da casa de Robert, ele viu um canteiro com lindas rosas. Apeou o cavalo e conseguiu montar um buquê. Sabia que Lílian gostava de flores, rosas principalmente. Imaginou-se entregando o ramalhete para ela e temeu parecer um tolo. Ora, o que isso importava?

Ele queria desesperadamente ouvir o riso de Lílian.

Ao chegar na casa de Robert, colocou o cavalo no estábulo e rumou para a porta da frente. Foi então que ouviu risos, femininos e masculinos! E não era o riso de Robert que ele ouvia agora.

Discretamente, aproximou-se e parou junto a porta da sala de estar. Lílian estava usando um vestido de cetim branco bastante decotado. Os cabelos estavam presos para cima e revelava a beleza do pescoço e dos ombros descobertos.

James não conseguiu evitar um suspiro. Mas então ele viu o homem que estava ao lado de Lílian e lhe segurava a mão.

O sorriso sumiu dos lábios de James. Quem era esse homem que lhe invadia o seu...

Território?

Ele afastou o pensamento, Lílian não era sua mulher nem mesmo namorada. Não era nada. Ele não tinha o direito de impedir que ela conversasse com outros homens, mas isso o deixava furioso.

E o homem era ridículo e seus calções eram tão justos que chegavam a ser indecentes. Está bem que tinha ombros largos, era bem ato e possivelmente era do tipo que as mulheres gostam.

- James? – Martha o cumprimentou sorrindo – Trouxe flores para mim? Que delicadeza.

Sem escapatória, James entregou a Martha as flores que trouxera para Lílian.

- Venha conhecer o capitão Frank Fairhope. – Martha disse, fazendo-o entrar na sala de estar.

Martha fez as apresentações devidas e James cumprimentou o capitão Fairhope com um ligeiro aceno de cabeça. Felizmente Fairhope se afastara ligeiramente de Lílian.

- Ouvi falar muito do senhor, Capitão Potter. – Frank disse. – Permita-me cumprimentar o homem que derrotou Thomas Riddle.

Com relutância, James lhe estendeu a mão.

- O capitão Fairhope – Molly falou, interrompendo a conversa dos dois homens – ofereceu-se para escoltar Lílian ate sua casa em Londres.

Agora James odiava o homem.

Ah, ele havia se oferecido para levar a moça até sua casa? Não havia duvida sobre as razoes que o haviam motivado a fazer tal oferta.

James sentiu seu sangue ferver.

Bem, ninguém tocaria um dedo em Lílian sem antes ter de lutar com ele.

- Que ótimo, capitão Fairhope. Mas já fiz esse oferecimento a ela.

- E eu não o aceitei – Lílian disse calmamente.

James irritou-se ainda mais.

- Não sei se a sua é uma boa idéia, capitão Fairhope- James continuou – Ela pode vir a colocar a sua tripulação contra o senhor.

Frank dirigiu a Lílian um olhar apaixonado.

- Para mim, tudo bem. Lílian pode fazer o que quiser em meu navio.

Lílian enrubesceu.

- Ora, Frank – Lílian exclamou – não pode ficar dizendo essas coisas escandalosas.

James viu tudo vermelho. Como ela podia falar com o tal capitão desse jeito? E já o tratava com familiaridade!

Queria matar o capitão Fairhope naquele exato momento.

- Srta.Evans – Frank exclamou com entusiasmo – eu lhe asseguro que estou muito feliz em viajarmos juntos. Na verdade, estou com a intenção de lhe fazer um pedido e aproveito agora que estamos entre amigos para lhe propor casamento.

- Você esta propondo o quê? – James perguntou estarrecido.

- Quero me casar com a Srta.Evans. Apaixonei-me por ela a primeira vista – Frank falou com firmeza. – O que diz de minha proposta, senhorita?

- Aceito a sua proposta.

- Você o quê? – James gritou.

- Oh, Srta. James, a senhorita me faz o mais feliz dos homens – Frank pegou a mão de Lílian e a beijou.

- Mas esse homem é um conquistador barato, Lílian – James enfrentou o olhar de Lílian – Você é mais homem do que ele.

Um silencio caiu sobre a sala. Foi só então que James percebeu que tinha chamado Lílian de homem.

O rosto da garota ficou vermelho e James preparou-se para uma briga monstruosa.

- Quem o senhor pensa que é, Tiago James Potter. Como ousa me chamar de homem? Não sou sua propriedade e não pode nem opinar sobre minhas decisões. Mas vou desculpar a sua rudeza já que o senhor sempre foi um pirata cruel e não se pode esperar muito de homens assim.

- Viu? – James virou-se para Frank – Viu como ela se comporta? Quer uma mulher dócil como esposa ou uma fera?

- Se eu fosse um homem – Lílian falou com a voz fria como gelo – eu o desafiaria para um duelo, capitão Potter.

Foi só então que James percebeu que haviam lágrimas nos olhos de Lílian.

Lagrimas?

Lílian saiu da sala seguida de Martha.

- Você é um porco – Molly disse, entrando na briga – Estou envergonhada por ter considerado você como um irmão.

Antes que James pudesse responder, Robert entrou na sala.

- Longbottom? Por que está vestido desse jeito? – ele perguntou.

O falso capitão ficou branco como neve.

Subitamente James entendeu o que estava acontecendo. A razão de Lílian estar usando aquele vestido decotado, a declaração de amor do capitão Fairhope. Era uma manobra de Molly para deixá-lo louco.

- Então ele não é um capitão? – James perguntou a Robert.

- Não. Ele é o nosso ferreiro.

- Molly! – James virou-se para a amiga que rapidamente fugiu da sala.

- Parabéns, capitão Potter – Frank disse sorrindo – Conseguiu fazer com que todas as mulheres deixassem a sala.

- Pelo menos não me presto a espetáculos, Sr. Ferreiro.

- Prefiro ser um conquistador barato a fazer as mulheres chorarem, capitão.

**Oooooooooooo**

Lílian se refugiara no jardim onde se entregara as lagrimas. Como pudera se deixar levar por Molly? Agora a dor que sentia no coração era insuportável.

- Lílian - James chamou.

- O que deseja? Ainda não me insultou o suficiente?

James lhe estendeu um lenço para que secasse as lágrimas. Relutante, Lílian o aceitou.

- Não pretendia magoar você.

- Bem, se age assim quando não quer ferir alguém, nem posso imaginar do que é capaz quando ataca de fato as pessoas.

- Lily... – James murmurou, procurando lhe pegar a mão.

- Afaste-se de mim! Vá embora.

James deu um passo para trás mas sabia que não podia deixar Lílian daquele jeito. Ela estava linda com aquele vestido provocante. O penteado havia desmanchado e os cabelos caiam sobre os ombros. E parecia inconsolável.

Um pensamento passou pela mente de James.

" _Ela se prestara a essa farsa por mim?"_

Isso o deixava satisfeito, de certa forma. Mas ao mesmo tempo não gostava de ser enganado.

E agora ela o via como um canalha. E ousara deixar-se tocar por outro homem. Isso o enfurecera a ponto de falar coisas desagradáveis.

E por que agira assim?

De repente, tudo ficou claro para James.

Ele amava Lílian.

Amava o seu gênio difícil, os seus lábios, os seus cabelos o seu corpo...

Mas ele era um homem de ação, não de palavras. Mostraria a Lílian o seu amor.

Pegou-a nos braços e se dirigiu ao estábulo.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, Potter? – ela perguntou meio assustada.

- O que deveria ter feito há muito tempo.

- Aonde está me levando?

- Ao meu navio.

- Por quê?

- Porque é lá que quero que fique.

Seus olhares se cruzaram e o beijo foi inevitável. James desejou colocá-la ali sobre o feno e fazê-la conhecer os prazeres do amor. Mas não queria que a primeira experiência sexual de Lílian fosse em um estábulo.

- Venha comigo, Lily – ele disse estendendo-lhe a mão.

Ele segurou a respiração a espera de sua resposta.

Lílian hesitou. Sabia o que James queria. Devia seguir os conselhos de Molly e aprender a manipular James?

Se fosse com ele, tudo mudaria.

Não, na verdade tudo já havia mudado. James já lhe mostrara coisas que ela nunca julgara que conheceria um dia. Fizera com que se sentisse uma mulher ardente e apaixonada.

"_Fuja desse homem, Lílian, para o seu bem, saia correndo daqui"_ , ela pensou.

Mas não podia. Nesta noite não sentiria culpa alguma. Nesta noite só haveria lugar para o amor. Afastando o medo, ela lhe estendeu a mão.

**Oooooooooooooo**

James tinha vontade de gritar de alegria ao ajudar Lílian a subir no cavalo. Nem perdeu tempo em colocar a sela.

No caminho até o bote, um e outro sentiram o prazer de terem seus corpos tão juntos. A expectativa dos prazeres faziam com que Lílian suspirassem e os seus suspiros chegavam até James, que pressionava a espora para o cavalo correr ainda mais.

O suave ar do oceano se misturava com o perfume de rosas que Lílian usava. O momento era especial.

" _Como é lindo o meu pirata"_ ,Lílian pensou. E por uma noite, ele lhe pertenceria. Mesmo sabendo que o amor deles não tinha futuro, iria saborear o prazer das próximas horas onde conheceria completamente aquele homem.

O Lobo do Mar. O Marauder.

Aquela noite ela ouviria apenas o seu coração. E seu coração exigia que ela estivesse nos braços de James.

Já no bote, com James remando como um louco, ela começou a rir. O luar dançava sobre o rosto de seu pirata, fazendo com que os seus olhos ganhassem ainda mais brilho.

James sentia a magia do riso de Lílian. Ela estava encostada no banco do barco em um abandono selvagem. Parecia uma ninfa. Uma ninfa que ele amaria a noite inteira.

Remou mais forte e finalmente chegou ao Black Wolf's.

- Quem vem lá? – gritou Hagrid que fazia vigia e notara a chegada do bote.

- É o capitão Potter – James subiu no navio carregando Lílian nos braços e mesmo quando estava no convés ele não a colocou no chão.

- Agora posso andar por minha conta – ela exclamou.

- Não quero correr o risco que você mude de idéia e fuja dos meus braços.

E ele a carregou ate a cabine, colocando-a gentilmente sobre a cama.

- Você consertou a porta. – ela murmurou com um leve sorriso.

Agora ele a beijava, a principio levemente em apenas um roçar de lábios, depois James não se contentava apenas com isso e o beijo se tornou apaixonado.

- Você é linda, ruiva – ele murmurou, acariciando o corpo de Lílian ainda coberto pelo vestido de cetim branco.

Ela sorriu. Era a primeira vez que um homem dizia tais palavras para ela.

Enquanto a beijava, James começou a lhe abrir os botões do vestido e lhe acariciar os seios.

Arrepios dominaram o corpo de Lílian. Uma voz lhe dizia que isso era errado mas ela não quis ouvir. Sempre haviam lhe dito que deveria guardar sua virgindade para o seu marido. Agora isso não importava.

Ela queria pertencer a James, mesmo sem os laços do casamento. Ela o queria, podia ser um erro, mas agüentaria os problemas que viessem com coragem e firmeza.

- Está com medo? –ele perguntou com a voz rouca.

- Estou – Lílian confessou.

James tivera ciúmes de Frank, ela testemunhara isso. Mas não se comprometeria com ela, e isso não deixava de magoá-la.

Gostaria de vê-lo vulnerável como ela se sentia. E começou a lhe abrir a camisa e tocar em seu peito. James riu e rapidamente despiu-se.

Lílian acariciou de leve uma enorme cicatriz que havia perto do pescoço de James. Ele tomou-lhe a mão e beijou-a com um enorme carinho que foi se transformando em paixão desenfreada.

Já então, ele lhe tirara o vestido e sua roupa intima. Entregaram-se as caricias querendo um tocar o outro, descobrindo-se assim os pontos mais sensíveis ao prazer.

James lhe dirigiu um olhar de indagação quando chegara o momento de posse. Ele nunca tinha feito amor com uma mulher virgem e, agora, estava com um pouco de medo de machucar Lílian. Mas a desejava tanto...

Gemeram juntos quando James a possuiu. Continuaram a se beijar com desespero, como se temessem que o momento passasse e não se repetisse.

**Oooooooooooooo**

Ficaram deitados por horas, um explorando o corpo do outro. Estavam saciado, em paz.

Não havia mais nenhum medo nem arrependimentos. James riu e Lílian voltou-se para ele.

- Estou feliz – ele disse simplesmente.

Lílian suspirou de satisfação ao ouvir tal confissão.

- Onde você arranjou essas cicatrizes que há em suas costas? – perguntou.

- São lembranças de meu tempo de marinha inglesa.

- Um tempo que você não quer recordar, não é? Você nunca vai perdoar os ingleses, vai?

- Beije-me e eu perdoarei todos eles.

Sorrindo, ela inclinou-se e atendeu ao seu pedido.

E fizeram amor mais um vez, junto a vigia e olhando o mar.

Mais tarde, quando já amanhecia, James acordou e viu Lílian vestindo-se.

- O que esta fazendo? – ele perguntou surpreso.

- James, quero que saiba que nunca me arrependerei de ter vindo aqui hoje a noite. Mas agora estou indo embora.

- Não pode deixar-me. Não agora.

- O que me oferece, James? Quer que eu fique em seu navio, não e? Como sua amante?

- Não diga tal palavra..

- Estou tentando ver verdade, James. Não pretendo forçá-lo a se casar comigo. Nunca faria isso, mas se eu ficar aqui, não poderei mais voltar para casa.

- Fique comigo, Lílian – ele disse, tentando fazer com que ela parasse de se vestir.

Lílian gemeu, mas continuou o que estava fazendo.

- Não posso ficar. Não nas condições que me oferece. Tudo pode acontecer, você sabe disso. Já vi você lutar e vencer, mas pode chegar o dia em que vai perder sua batalha. E o que acontecera então comigo? Sua tripulação vai me respeitar?

Ela abotoou o vestido e calçou os sapatos.

- Pode acontecer que aqueles que o vencerem façam de mim uma prisioneira. E já escutei muitas historias sobre o que fazer com a mulher de um capitão derrotado. Acredite-me, não quero passar por isso.

- Eu não deixaria ninguém machucar você - James exclamou.

- Mas não pode garantir que isso não aconteça, não é? E se for ferido, e se morrer? Tudo pode acontecer no mar, e Peter contou-me de como é difícil vencer uma batalha.

James sabia que Lílian falava a verdade. Ele nem pudera proteger sua irmã porque estava longe no mar, e agora não poderia garantir a Lílian que nunca seria derrotado em uma luta.

- Tenho de ir – ela murmurou.

James ficou deitado sem saber o que fazer. Queria chamá-la de volta, prometer-lhe o mundo, mas estranhamente algo o manteve imóvel.

- Majana? Onde esta indo? – Hagrid perguntou, vendo Lílian no convés.

- Quero ir embora, Hagrid. Desta vez, quero voltar para a minha casa.

- Nem pense em andar sozinha a uma hora dessas. Nem sabe remar. Vou levá-la ate a casa onde está hospedada, Lily.

- Obrigada, nem posso pensar em recusar o seu oferecimento.

Logo, James escutava o barulho de um barco se afastando do navio. Lílian tinha ido embora.

**N/A: ÉÉÉ, postei o capitulo 16 no domingo, quer dizer.. fui dormir hoje era 6 da manhã.. acordei meio-dia, e fui dormir de novo.. hauhau ai acordei agora.. e pensei.. "por que não postar?". Ahhhh, eu sinto muuuuito, mas eu não sou boa escrevendo NC17 / .. então, desculpa se não foi tão "magico" o momento dos dois... o próximo capitulo eu começo amanhã auehuaheuae ainda to meio cansada hoje.. .. Eras isso, Now, as reviews...**

**zihsendin: **Querida leitora não-mais-perdida, hehehe, então, gostou dos momentos dessa especiais dessa fic? Que vai, desde o ciúmes do James, até o Adeus da Lily? Hm, sim sim, a fic ta na reta final, mas eu gosto tanto dela que estou pensando numa continuação, mas isso vai demorar um pouquinho, ter a ideia da fic e tals, mas pode ter certeza, que Lily e James não vão ter o mesmo final trágico aqui, que tiveram nos livros da tia Jô... hehehe beijão

**LilyPotter: **hahahaha, realmente , mulher cruel, matou Merlin e o mundo.. Tudo começou com a morte do Jay e da Lily, depois as mortes que se seguiram ai ai ai.. mas para mim, a pior cena de morte, foi a do Dobby :X , foi realmente triste hehehe Beijooos

**DeH: **YES, tive uma boa argumentação, hahahaha menina alienada nas noticias de idade e de épocas hehehehe, ihhh, sem problemas menina, os capitulos não vão fugir, vão estar sempre no fanfiction para você poder ler hehehehe... Beijoos

**Lua: **Bom, aprontar muito mais eu acho que não, porque a fic ja esta acabando, infelizmente. Mas quem sabe numa continuação? hehehe Beijoos.

**Mary M Evans: **Ahhhhhhh para te falar a verdade, eu to muito afim sim de fazer uma continuação da fic, mas como eu tenho que organizar muitas coisas esse ano, entao talvez demore um pouco para a continuação sair, mas eu to pensando sim e fazer uma continuação. Hehehehe, o que achou da cena de ciumes do Jay? Beijooos

**Mila Potter Evans: **Ahhh eu realmente espero que voce não queira me matar e nem chorar, mas eu aceito de bom agrado os agradecimentos hehehe. Bom, apesar de o domingo já estar acabando eu espero ter deixado ele um pouco mais feliz.. hehehe Beijoos

**Thaty: **hauehuaheuhuae, gostei do rapidinha hehe, mas então.. eu vou continuar sim a Noiva prisioneira, se não for nessa semana, na próxima eu ja estou postando outro capitulo.. Beijooos

**Nina: **Bom, veja pelo lado positivo, esse capitulo teve, crise de ciumes, o Jay e Lily finalmente tendo seu momento romantico e sem Molly para interromper eles no navio. hehehehe Me diga voce, ele ficou uma gracinha com ciumes? aheuhauehuae Beijoos

**Maria Lua: **hauehuaheuhaue, gostou do "James Louco?", pena que agora, a Molly não vai mais aparecer tanto, na verdade, pena que a fic ja esta acabando, mas eu prometo fazer uma continuação. Pro futuro mas eu prometo. Hehehehe. Beijoss

**InfallibleGirl: **Calma calma, aehuaheuae eu te dou mais e mais capitulos hehehhee. Sim, a Molly é uma doida mesmo. hehehe Beijosss

**Uhhh, então é isso pessoas... Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo. E quero reviews hehehehe,isso não preciso nem lembrar Beijooos**


	17. Adeus

**N/A: Sim, eu demorei para postar esse capitulo, e ele esta pequeno, mas sabe... Ele é o penúltimo capitulo, então eu quis dar um gostinho de demora pra vocês hehehehe, já que eu estava postando 1 por dia. Bem gente, apesar dele ser pequeno.. eu espero que vocês gostem dele..**

**Capitulo 17: Adeus**

Pela janela de seu quarto, James viu o amanhecer chegar. Seus olhos estavam fixos no navio cargueiro que fazia os últimos preparativos para partir. James sabia que, se Lílian não mudasse de idéia, estaria nesse navio daí algumas horas.

" _Lily, você não podia ter partido", _pensou James.

Como ela pudera partir depois de conhecer o amor? E pior que isso, ele a deixara partir. Não impedira que saísse do quarto, que entrasse no barco e fosse levada a ilha por Hagrid. Nem isso ele fizera. Ficara imóvel, sem reação. E ela o deixara para retomar a sua antiga vida.

- Sou um covarde – murmurou para si mesmo.

- Pontas? – Remus chamava o amigo do lado de fora da cabine.

- Pode entrar Aluado.

Remus entrou na cabine, percebendo o olhar derrotado de James, ele fica quieto por um tempo apenas pensando no que dizer.

- Pensei que você fosse se despedir da Lily.

- Ela não quis ficar, Aluado.

- E com razão, você não acha?

Sim, ele achava. Lílian tinha razão quando argumentara que não poderia ficar vivendo ali no navio. Alem dos perigos que ela citara, ainda havia o risco de que ficasse grávida, e o que aconteceria então?

James não admitiria que uma criança crescesse a bordo de um navio. Nem mesmo tentaria.

- Pontas?

- Precisamos partir Aluado.

- Sim, vou acordar todos, e partiremos assim que tudo estiver pronto.

Novamente, após Remus deixar os aposentos, James se perde em seus pensamentos.

Precisava deixá-la ir embora. E ele sobreviveria. Sempre sobrevivera a terríveis sofrimentos antes, e a dor não era novidade para um homem que tinha passado pelo que ele passara.

**Oooooooooooo**

Amanheceu, e Lílian olhava o sol invadir a ilha da janela de seu quarto na mansão. Conseguia escutar os primeiros barulhos no andar debaixo, sinal de que as criadas haviam acordado e preparavam o café.

Ela havia voltado para a mansão bem tarde e encontrara Molly a sua espera. A nova amiga não lhe dissera qualquer palavra de reprovação, mas chegara a chorar. Prometera visitá-la, e lhe entregara uma mala cheia de vestidos, pelo que Lílian agradecera.

- Srta.Evans – uma criada chamou, batendo de leve na porta.

- Pode entrar.

- O coche já chegou, senhorita. Está a sua espera.

- Obrigada – Lílian se esforçou em se afastar da janela, e com as penas tremulas, caminhou ate onde estava a sua mala. Agora sim, ela estava voltando para casa.

Pegando a mala, saiu do quarto.

Molly estava esperando ao pé da escada.

- Não quero que vá embora, mas respeitarei a sua decisão – Molly choramingou.

- Não se esqueça de que prometeu me visitar – Lílian a lembrou, forçando um sorriso.

A amiga simplesmente a abraçou não conseguindo parar de chorar.

"_Hora de partir"_, Lílian pensou. _"Agora, antes que eu mude de idéia"_

Subiu no coche e acenou para Molly. Estava abandonando James.

**Ooooooooooooo**

James estava no convés, observando o pequeno barco se dirigir ao navio cargueiro. Mesmo a distancia, reconheceu as formas de Lílian.

Uma dor aguda o consumiu.

Tudo tinha terminado.

Suspirando, ele deu as costas para o bote e recolheu-se em sua cabine.

**Ooooooooooooo**

Lílian mal embarcara e a primeira pessoa que viu a sua frente foi Sirius.

- Ninguém dentro deste navio sabe minha verdadeira identidade – ele cochichou no ouvido de Lílian – Apreciaria que não comentasse nada, Srta.Evans.

- Senão vai cortar a minha língua?

- Não – Sirius abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Então não precisa se preocupar, porque creio que meus dias de escritora se acabaram. Não acredito mais em contos de fadas nem em finais felizes.

O navio preparou-se para partir e os marinheiros corriam agitados soltando as velas e fazendo os últimos preparativos.

- E quanto a você? – ela perguntou – Esta voltando para casa?

- Não consigo passar mais um dia sem rever a minha esposa.

" _O que eu não daria para ouvir James se sentir dessa mesma maneira"_ , pensou Lílian tristemente.

- Por que então voltou a navegar?

- Pontas precisava de mim.

- E você gosta muito dele, não é?

Sirius riu.

- Algumas vezes.

Lílian resolveu fazer uma pergunta ao antigo pirata, algo que a deixava curiosa.

- Sirius, por que não matou James quando capturou o navio dele anos atrás? Afinal, sua fama nos conta que você não deixava ninguém vivo no navio capturado.

Sirius coçou a cabeça como se a pergunta o embaraçasse.

- Vi que o Pontas era mais corajoso do que qualquer homem que eu conhecia. Não tinha medo de nada e lutava como um leão. Não podia matar um homem como esse. E sabe, não me arrependo, hoje o considero como um irmão.

Se Sirius tivesse matado James, nenhum dos homens que ele agora salvava da escravidão nos navios ingleses teria sobrevivido.

E ela nunca teria conhecido o amor que sente por ele.

- Sabe, devo me desculpar pelo que fiz a você – Sirius exclamou – Nunca deveria tê-la afastado de sua família.

O pedido de desculpas de Sirius a surpreendeu.

- Lamento muito, Lily – ele continuou – Causei-lhe muitos aborrecimento, mas espero que me perdoe – ele lhe estendeu a mão – Amigos?

- Amigos.

Agora já estavam navegando e Lílian deu uma ultima olhada no Black Wolf's.

James estaria dormindo? Ou talvez observando-a partir.

Sirius se aproximou de Lílian, desejando poder confortá-la. Sabia que a ruiva estava sofrendo.

- Sabe que terá de enfrentar muitos problemas. O que vai dizer a sua família sobre a sua ausência?

- A verdade.

Sirius a olhou, admirado.

- Certamente pode inventar uma historia que não coloque todos contra você. Diga que se casou e que se arrependeu e agora que voltar para casa.

Era uma idéia. Ela podem, não podia fazer isso.

- Não, Sirius. Minha família merece saber a verdade.

- A verdade dói. Não quer poupá-los dessa dor?

Lílian lembrou-se do pai e de como ele reagira ao saber que Rose fora pega sozinha com Stephen. Tinha sido frio e distante e nunca perdoara a filha.

- Vou lhe dizer uma coisa – Sirius disse animado como se tivesse tido uma boa idéia – Eu me apresento como seu marido. Ai brigamos e eu a abandono.

Lílian não conseguiu deixar de rir. Sirius estava sendo bastante simpático e percebia-se que se preocupava de fato com ela.

- Ora, Black Jack Sirius – ela o provocou- tome cuidado senão as pessoas vão começar a achar que se tornou um homem bonzinho.

- Ruivinha, acho que descobriu finalmente o meu maior segredo. Agora não tenho outro jeito senão matá-la.

Lílian riu.

- Pois não estou com medo, mas pode ter certeza de que vou guardar o seu segredo até o túmulo. Que graça há em se descobrir que o terrível pirata virou um marido exemplar?

Neste momento, um dos marinheiros aproximou-se de Lílian.

- Srta.Evans, o capitão mandou avisá-la de que logo ira visitá-la em sua cabine.

- Ficarei a espera.

Despediu-se de Sirius e recolheu-se a sua cabine. Agora poderia chorar e desabafar toda a sua dor. James não estava mais por perto e ela nunca mais voltaria a Vê-lo.

Nunca.

Com o coração em pedaços, jogou-se na cama e chorou até adormecer.

**N/A: é, agora falta só mais um capitulo para que a fanfic chegue ao final. Bom, vou postá-la hehehe, mas não sei quando ainda.. Não quero acabar ela, mas é preciso, vou fazer uma continuação, eu acho, mas bem, vamos ver no que que vai dar. hehhehe**

**Bom, vai parecer meio que preguiça da minha parte, mas eu to com preguiça mesmo :( de responder reviews, então, me desculpaaaaaaaaaaaa.. Mas oh, eu agradeço IMENSAMENTO as reviews de vocês. **

**Beijoooooooooooooooos, até o próximo capitulo**


	18. Final Feliz?

**Capitulo 18: Final Feliz?**

"Meses Depois"

James estava embriagado dentro da taverna Boar's Head, O cheiro de corpos suados e de cerveja era quase insuportável. Meio desesperado, James pediu mais uma rodada de bebida para ele e seus amigos, Remus, Peter, Hagrid e Sr.Wood que o acompanhavam em mais uma busca por Lílian.

James já fizera de tudo para encontrá-la nesses quinze meses, três dias e cinco horas, tempo que ele começara a contar a partir do momento em que ela deixara o Black Wolf's para nunca mais voltar.

Agora, James vinha em busca de Sirius para pedir ajuda ao amigo. Sirius sempre conseguia encontrar as pessoas e, quem sabe, localizaria Lílian para ele.

- Ora, ora – Sirius exclamou ao entrar na taverna – O que trouxe os senhores a este meu canto de mundo?

- Ainda estamos procurando a Lily – Remus se adiantou – Ela parece ter sumido já que não a encontramos em parte alguma.

- E procuramos ate a sua família e mesmo o capitão do navio cargueiro que deveria tê-la levado para casa. Nem o capitão nem o pai da Srta.Evans sabiam onde ela estava – adiantou-se Peter – O Pontas deteve o navio com um tiro e ninguém do navio cargueiro acreditava que ele queria apenas informações do paradeiro da Lily.

- E há quanto tempo estão neste porto?

- Um mês – Remus exclamou – O pontas pretendia procurá-lo, mas antes mandou que fizéssemos averiguações nas redondezas. Cada vez que lhe dizemos que não encontramos a moça, ele se embriaga.

- Oh, Pontas – Sirius bateu no ombro do amigo – Você gosta mesmo de Lílian , hein?

- Ela não pode ter sumido no ar. Deve estar em algum lugar, e mais cedo ou mais tarde vou encontrá-la.

- Muito bem, sugiro que você cure a sua ressaca em minha casa. Todos vocês podem ficar lá.

- Não vou a lugar algum – James resmungou – Não antes de encontrar Lílian.

Sirius o ignorou.

- Hagrid, você e o Sr. Wood o pegam pelas pernas e o resto de nos o segura pelos braços. Se ele resistir, faça-o dormir na hora.

- Tentem tocar em mim e verão o que acontece – James os desafiou.

No momento seguinte, estava desacordado.

**Ooooooooooooooooo**

- Você atacou o nosso capitão! – reclamou o Sr. Wood.

Sirius não se abalou com a reação do cozinheiro.

- E o que você queria que eu fizésse? Temos de levá-lo até minha casa. E dar-lhe um banho porque ele parece que andou em um chiqueiro.

Sirius nunca vira James daquele jeito com a barba por fazer, a roupa suja, o cheiro de bebida em seu corpo.

- O capitão esta sofrendo muito com a ausência da majana, se soubéssemos que ele ia ficar assim, não teríamos deixado ela partir.

"_Pobre Pontas"_, Sirius pensou enquanto ajudava o amigo a subir em um dos cavalos. Ele o levaria ate sua fazenda que ficava a dez milhas dali justamente ao lado de Londres.

Não entendia como James pudera ser tão teimoso. Por que não declarara logo o seu amor a Lílian? Ela certamente não teria partido.

Logo chegava a fazendo. Sirius pretendia dar um bom banho em James antes de chamar por Marlene, mas sua mulher estava perto do estábulo, segurando um bebê no colo.

Estava linda como no dia que a conhecera.

- O que pensa que esta fazendo? – Marlene perguntou ao ver Sirius chegar trazendo James.

- Estou praticando a boa ação do ano – Sirius desmontou e entregou o cavalo a um de seus empregados.

- Sirius, você sabe que eu adoro o James, mas você prometeu que não o traria aqui – Marlene protestou.

- Prometi apenas que não lhe revelaria nada.

- Sirius! – ela exclamou com voz de censura.

- Marlene! – ele respondeu com uma risada – Confie em mim.

Ela revirou os olhos e acariciou o nenê.

- Pois trate de dar um banho bem gelado nesse ai – falou ela indicando James.

Sirius fez sinal para que Hagrid e o Sr. Wood levasse James para casa, seguindo-os em seguida.

- Vamos lhe dar um banho e tirá-lo da bebedeira.

- Não sei se vai ser fácil. Faz tempo que eu não vejo o capitão sóbrio. – o Sr. Wood comentou.

- Nem eu – Remus concordou.

Bem, isso não importava porque Sirius sabia uma forma de deixar James sóbrio.

O homem estava para ter o maior choque de sua vida.

**Ooooooooooooooooo**

James lutou a ponto do Sr.Wood segurá-lo pelo pescoço.

- Vou enforcar todos vocês – James gritava.

Logo depois, já limpo, não mais cheirando a bebida, e vestido com as roupas que Sirius lhe emprestara, James quase voltara a sua aparência de capitão.

Seu gênio estava tão ruim que precisaram prendê-lo a uma cadeira esperando que, aos poucos, ele retomasse o juízo.

- Vocês não podem me deixar aqui – James gritou ao ver que seus amigos estava saindo do aposento – Melhor um de vocês voltar e soltar-me.

A porta fechou e imediatamente voltou a se abrir.

- Marlene, eu estava... – A voz de Lílian soou no quarto.

James sentiu o ar lhe faltar.

Isso estava acontecendo ou era um sonho?

- O que esta fazendo aqui? – Lílian perguntou ao ser ver diante de James.

- Preso a uma desconfortável cadeira, como bem pode ver – E pela primeira vez em mais de um ano o sorriso voltou aos seus lábios.

Abençoado Almofadinhas.

- Suponho que queira que eu corte suas amarras – Lílian falou calmamente.

- Ficaria agradecido.

- E eu seria uma tola se fizesse essa bobagem. Um bom dia, Capitão Potter.

Para a surpresa de James, Lílian saiu do quarto.

- Espere – ele gritou.

Mas ela já saira.

Segundos depois, era Sirius quem entrava no quarto.

- Esta bem, Pontas. Vou soltá-lo se me prometer ficar calmo.

- Por que não me disse que Lílian estava aqui?

- Porque prometi a ela e a Marlene que nunca, em circunstancia alguma, eu lhe contaria que trouxera a ruiva para cá.

- Mas eu pensava que você era meu amigo, Almofadinhas.

- Se eu não fosse seu amigo, não teria colocado meu pescoço em risco trazendo-o hoje aqui.

Lílian entrou no quarto naquele momento e não parecia em nada satisfeita.

- Por que esta assim hostil? – James lhe perguntou – Passo o tempo todo a procurando e é assim que me agradece?

- Ah, andou me procurando, capitão Potter? E o que devo fazer? Colocar o meu vestido mais bonito ou simplesmente cair de joelhos grata que finalmente se lembrou que eu existo.

James começou a rir.

- Deus, como senti saudades de você, Líly. Pelo que vejo, continua com o mesmo gênio.

- Isso não é um jogo, James. Não acho divertido que...

- Mas eu estive procurando por você. Ninguém nunca lhe contou?

- Sei que foi procurar o meu pai para perguntar se eu tinha chegado bem em casa. Quando ele lhe disse que não sabia onde eu estava, você imediatamente subiu em seu navio e partiu. Desculpe-me se não estou impressionada.

- Mulher, não tenho feito nada a não ser procurá-la desde o dia em que embarcou naquele navio cargueiro. Houve uma tempestade naquele dia, lembra-se?

- Sim.

- Decidi seguir o seu navio, mas a tempestade me fez errar o rumo. Queria chegar no porto antes de você, mas me atrasei.Ao descer, procurei o seu pai, ataquei o navio cargueiro para saber noticias suas, revirei ilha a ilha desse oceano enorme. Ninguém lhe contou isso?

- Eu...

- E afinal, o que está fazendo aqui?

Lílian colocou as mãos nos quadris e enfrentou o olhar de James.

- Eu estava voltando mesmo para casa, mas no caminho, Sirius me convenceu a ficar aqui por uns tempos. Depois do escândalo que aconteceu quando minha irmã fugiu de casa, meu pai concordou que era melhor que eu ficasse fora de Londres por uns tempos.

- Mas por que ninguém me contou que você estava aqui?

- Eu não queria que soubesse.

- Então por que ficou com raiva porque eu não a encontrei antes?

- Porque não era para você desistir de me procurar tão facilmente.

- Mas Lily, eu nunca desisti. Minha vida virou um inferno depois que você partiu. Eu...

- Lily – Marlene chamou, entrando no quarto com o bebê no colo – Ah, Boa tarde James. – falou friamente.

James estranhou a frieza de Marlene, a loira sempre teve simpatia por ele, nunca fora hostil e diversas vezes participou das aventuras no mar junto aos marotos.

- Boa tarde, Lene – Sorrindo, ele caminhou até ela e acariciou o bebê – É um menino ou uma menina?

- Um menino. Harry é o nome dele – Marlene disse séria.

- E onde ele arranjou esses olhos verdes?

- Da mãe!

- Marlene, seus olhos são azuis.

- E quem disse que eu sou a mãe deste anjinho? – O olhar de Marlene se voltou para Lílian.

James sentiu o coração parar quando compreendeu quem era a mãe da criança. Rapidamente calculou a idade aproximada do bebê e há quanto tempo não via Lílian.

Marlene olhou para James e franziu a testa.

- Meu Deus, Lily, acho que o choque em ver o bebê matou o Jay.

- Bem, você sabe o que penso dos homens.

- Ele é meu!? – James perguntou, ainda tão surpreso que não conseguira achar nada mais inteligente para falar.

Lílian apenas olhou para ele.

Era mais do que James poderia agüentar.

Esperara encontrar Lílian e agora ali estava ela com o filho dele.

Pela primeira vez temeu desmaiar já que o ar lhe faltava. Teve de sair correndo do quarto para respirar.

- Ele fugiu do bebê? – Lílian perguntou a Marlene.

- Penso que foi desmaiar lá fora.

- Pois segure mais um pouco o Harry, porque James vai ouvir poucas e boas.

-Ótimo, acabe com esse homem.

Era o que Lílian pretendia fazer.

**Ooooooooooooooooooo**

James puxava o ar sentado no quintal na casa de Sirius. Por que Lílian não lhe contara ? Pelo menos podia ter-lhe escrito.

Ela enfrentou tudo sozinha!

O sentimento de culpa o invadiu imediatamente.

- Tiago James Potter!

Ele virou-se e viu Lílian caminhar decidida em sua direção. Adorava quando ela assumia a expressão de quem queria uma boa briga.

- Como ousou fugir do quarto. Posso entender que me de as costas.Sou uma mulher adulta, mas como pôde fazer isso com seu filho? Podia tê-lo pego no colo. Perguntado sobre ele.

- Não sabia o que dizer – James murmurou, começando a se irritar também – Estava esperando encontrar você, não você e... um bebê! – Suavizou o tom de voz e tocou de leve no rosto de Lílian – Por que não me contou?

- Você e eu tínhamos concordado em nos separar.

- Eu nunca quis que você partisse, mas fui um idiota em não lhe oferecer o que você merecia. E agora descubro que você passou por tudo sozinha.

- Não queria que se sentisse obrigado a se casar comigo, James.

Ele mordeu os lábios, não merecia uma mulher como Lílian, assim forte e corajosa.

Mas ele queria ficar para sempre ao lado de Lílian. Ao lado de Harry. Queria construir uma casa...e... uma fazendo como a de Sirius ou talvez montar um negócio.

- Não me importo mais onde vou viver, caso você e o meu filho estejam comigo. Por favor, diga que vai se casar comigo.

Lílian respirou fundo e olhou para o céu como se estivesse implorando por ajuda. Quando voltou a olhar para James, seus olhos brilhavam.

- Caso, mas com uma condição.

James a olhou intrigado, porém com uma alegria que não conseguia conter.

- E qual seria essa sua condição?

- Que deixe eu subir no mastro mais alto de seu navio. - brincou a ruiva ainda risonha

Não fora preciso mais palavras naquele momento, James se aproximou de LIlian enlaçando sua cintura, depositando em seus lábios um beijo de saudades, que ele anciara por tanto tempo.

**Oooooooooooooo**

"Anos depois"

- Mãeeee!

Lílian largou o que estava fazendo quando viu Harry entrar como um furacão no seu escritório.

- Pode fazer o Rony me devolver o meu navio? – o garoto pediu.

- Não estou com o seu estúpido navio. – Ronald disse, aparecendo a porta. – Teu padrinho Sirius e a Gina levaram o barco para o lago.

- E por que não me disse isso? – Harry reclamou.

- Porque não me perguntou. Já começou me acusando.

- Meninos! – Lílian os interrompeu – Eu amo vocês dois, mas agora estou tentando fazer o meu trabalho.

- Desculpa mamãe.

- Desculpa tia Lily.

Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Mas você devia ter me dito - Harry resmungou, seguindo o amigo que saía do escritório.

Sorrindo, Lílian sacudiu a cabeça. Adorava quando Molly deixava os filhos em sua casa para brincar com Harry, claro que, sem duvida, o melhor amigo das crianças era Sirius, que além de ser padrinho de Harry, ensinava a todos tudo sobre o mar.

Ao todo, eram quatro crianças que praticamente moravam na casa dos Potter. Ronald e Virginia, filhos de Molly e Arthur, Helena, filha de Sirius e Marlene e o pequeno Harry. Se bem que, quando o assunto era Sirius, podia-se dizer que eram cinco crianças.

Lilian tentou voltar a se concentrar no que estava escrevendo quando ouviu baterem novamente na porta.

- Sim?

Desta vez, era James.

Mesmo depois de dez anos de casamento, James Potter continuava maravilhoso como em seus tempos de pirata.

- Tenho uma surpresa para você – Com essas palavras, ele colocou um volume sobre a mesa.

- Você conseguiu que editassem o meu livro?

- Encontrei uma editora em Londres no verão passado. Seus livro esta agora nas livrarias.

- E por que não me disse?

- Queria ver o seu olhar de surpresa quando tivesse o volume em mãos. E valeu a pena ter esperado.

Lilian sorriu para o marido.

- O que posso dizer? – ele perguntou – Gostei da idéia de ser imortalizado.

Rindo, ela tocou de leve nas letras douradas que formavam o titulo de seu livro: _As aventuras do Lobo do Mar._

- Você usou o meu nome de solteira – ela disse surpresa, ao ver o Lilian Evans impresso na capa da obra.

- E agora, o que esta escrevendo? – ele perguntou.

- Nem me pergunte.

- Algum manifesto feminista, aposto.

- Pois saiba que um dia as mulheres...

James silencio as palavras de Lilian com um beijo.

- Só há um lugar onde quero a minha mulher – ele murmurou contra os lábios de Lilian – E é no nosso quarto. Importa-se em tentar namorar seu marido Sra.Potter?

- Mas é de manhã, capitão.

- Ontem você não pareceu se importar com isso.

E antes que Lilian pudesse protestar, James a carregou para o quarto, provando como era bom estar nos braços daquele a quem amamos.

Eles haviam cruzado muitos mares revoltos,enfrentaram fortes tempestades, mas agora haviam ancorado em um porto seguro... O verdadeiro amor.

FIM

**N/A: É, estou postando o último capitulo, apesar de que, eu achava que o anterior teria mais reviews, mas tudo bem, não vou deixá-los sem o último capituo não é mesmo? E finalmente, eu consegui chegar ao final de uma fanfic.. que orgulho de mim mesma.. hehehe, mas bom, estou triste porque fic acabou e eu realmente gostei dela. Ohhh, ai vocês se perguntam: Certo mas o que aconteceu com o Remus? E o Peter? E o Hagrid? E o resto das pessoas da fic?? Bom, eu poderia escrever o que aconteceu com todo mundo? Sim.. mas, não ia ter muito nexo e ia ser a maioooooooor enrrolação, claro que, se eu for continuar a fic, eles vão aparecer.. ahhh e antes que perguntem: Cadê a Hermione? Eles ainda não conheceram ela.. OPA?Será que eu estou escrevendo demais? Hehehhehehe. Bom pessoas o que eu preciso saber para, caso eu faça uma continuação da fic é.. vocês preferem qual shipper? Harry e Gina, Rony e Mione, Gina e Draco, Harry e Helena, continuar só os marotos. Ou o que?? Ahhhhh preciso saber de opiniões hehehehe, então, sim, acabou a fic, mas eu quero reviiiiiiiiiew.. ai vcs já aproveitam e colocam qual shipper preferem hehehehe.. Beijooooooooos e Obrigada por acompanhar a fic.**

**Mahzinha Weasley:** hahahaha, espero que esse capitulo tenha respondido as suas duvidas sobe a Lily e o Jay ficarem juntos, mas aproveitando que eu estou respondendo a review, me diga sua opinião sobre a continuação da fic.. hehehe. Beijooos

**Lika Slytherin: **Verdade, ela é pequena, mas eu acho que deu um gostinho bom não é mesmo? hehehe, e então o que achou do ultimo capitulo?? e qual sua opinião sobre o shipper da continuação? Beijooos

**Cuca Malfoy: **Ahhhh leitora novaaaa... \o. é bom saber que posso contar com voce para a continuação da fic, ja pode me ajudando agora, na minha duvida de qual shipper hehehe.. Beijooos

**Mrs.Mandy Black:** Hellooo ela nao ficou sozinha hehehehe. E espero que voce tenha gostado do final da fic . Beijooos


End file.
